La ruta de Poppy
by BandleWarrior
Summary: ¿Que habria pasado si Andrew hubiera querido entrenar con Poppy en vez de Tristana? ¿Quieres saberlo? Pues seas bienvenido a este final alternativo contado al estilo de los Visual Novels modernos, de como Andrew habria terminado si se hubiera quedado con Poppy en su paso por Runaterra.
1. Prologo

''Eres tan importante para mí, como lo es la herrería para a ti''

Así empezó todo desde aquel día, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando me confesé ante ella. Ella estaba nerviosa, no supo que decir y simplemente se quedo callada. Pero ello en algún momento se iba a acabar, mi futuro aquí es incierto, pero no me da miedo continuar...

''La ruta de Poppy~''

Prologo.

Había sido enviado a otro mundo cuando por fin había arreglado parte de las cosas en la Universidad que me tenían al borde de desaprobar un trabajo. Lo peor de todo es que esto paso sin previo aviso, fue algo que nunca espere llegar a presenciar en mi vida, pero supongo que no había que estar preocupados... Quiero decir, puedo empezar de nuevo en este lugar, puedo echar raíces, fundar una compañía si me lo propongo, ser alguien nuevo.

La idea de seguir en un mundo donde todos te conocen por ser un asesino es simplemente una tontería... Desde el vamos, es una especie de bendición haber sido tragado a la fuerza (Cosa que paso...) a un lugar desconocido y lindo a la vez. Aunque las preocupaciones están, créeme que sí.

Y como si fuera poco, fui atacado por dos criaturas orejonas, mas que criaturas, son enanos con orejas de tamaño gatuno o un poco mas grande. Una tenia un robot lanzallamas y la otra tenía un cañón largo que se empuña con ambas manos y el único sostén que tiene es tu fuerza en los brazos y cuerpo, o al menos eso especulaba yo.

Prosigo... La Yordle, como así se hacen llamar estas criaturas, llamada Tristana salvo mi vida poniéndose en frente mío para evitar que el otro me asesinara, un agradecimiento en cantidades exorbitantes si al menos pudiera ser capaz de saber cómo puedo compensárselo, más que nada, porque me va a dejar quedarme en su pueblo y en su casa para ser exactos, sin antes, por supuesto, en ponerme a entrenar para ser un guerrero... Espera, ¿Cómo dijiste?

\- ¡Andrew! - Tristana había levantado la voz para llamar mi atención, había salido de mi burbuja de pensamiento.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? - No me acorde de que estábamos haciendo hasta el momento.

-Quiero que me acompañes a ver a una buena amiga mía, ella va a entrenarte en el arte del combate. -

\- ¡¿Que?!- Para cuando me di cuenta, estábamos caminando hasta el lugar, una choza de madera grande que tenia una chimenea que estaba humeando una cantidad grande de humo negro.

Ella llamo a esta persona, las pisadas desde adentro de la casa se escuchaban pesadas, tal vez con un poco de tintineo metálico por las posibles botas pesadas que tiene. La puerta estaba semi abierta cuando apareció una sombra grande desde lo lejos que, poco a poco, fue reduciéndose a una criatura igual que Tristana, solo que era un poco mas alta que ella, tenia un pelo rubio dorado, unas dos coletas grandes y en su rostro un diente astillado, me atrevería a decir que es un colmillo, pero lo estoy dudando mucho.

\- ¿Qué quieres Tristana? - Al parecer estuvo haciendo algo importante, su expresión desinteresada lo decía todo.

-Quiero que entrenes a alguien para que sea un guerrero formidable. - Tristana apoyo su cañón largo en el suelo mientras tenia ambas manos en la cintura.

Aquella Yordle llamada Poppy esboza un suspiro molesto y la mira de vuelta: - ¿A quién? -

Ella hace un gesto con los ojos haciendo que la criatura me vea con atención y se alarme ni bien levanto mi mano en el aire cortésmente para saludarla:

\- ¡Un humano, rápido Tristana atrapemos a este tipo! - Se había lanzado hacia a mi tan repentinamente que, ni bien me di cuenta de sus intenciones, me moví hacia un lado esquivándola por completo. - ¡Pero que...! ¡Vuelve aquí! -

Se puso en posición y salto nuevamente hacia mí, esquive nuevamente el ataque, de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y... Bueno, misma causa hasta que quedo jadeando de los frustrados ataques que realizo para poder alcanzarme, Tristana estaba riendo en todo momento, esto por supuesto le callo mal a Poppy quien la miraba con una ceja levantada:

\- ¡¿Por qué te Ries?! ¡Ayúdame con esto quieres! - En cuanto estaba por saltar de nuevo hacia a mi Tristana dio palabra.

-Tss, Poppy, a él tienes que entrenar. - Cruzo los brazos entre si mientras miraba con picardía.

-Espera, ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te volviste loca acaso?! ¡Es nuestro enemigo! -

-No lo es, pero supongo que si me voy a poner loca si me vuelves a cuestionar una orden. - La miro con una mirada tan profunda como siniestra.

\- ¡Esto es una estupidez! -

-Lo es si no lo entrenas, nos puede dar mucha ayuda en combate. Curiosamente, siendo que eres una de las mejores Guerreras entrenadas en Demacia, este humano esquivo todo intento de daño por parte tuya. - Tristana miraba de re ojo a Poppy, la misma tenía ambas de sus orejas estaban mirando el suelo al igual que sus brazos, no podía siquiera imaginarme la mueca de sufrimiento que estaba haciendo en ese momento, era gracioso pensarlo de alguna forma.

Poppy se llevó la mano al rostro y lento, pero preciso, se dio la vuelta a encararme con su dedo índice apuntando a mi rostro:

-Si crees que te salvaste estúpido humano, espera lo que te viene. - Hizo sonar sus nudillos y se puso en posición de guardia. - ¡Ahora venga! ¡A pelear! -

\- ¿Qué...? - Alcé una ceja.

\- ¡Dije a pelear! ¡¿Qué eres gallina?! ¡Vamos! ¡Te dejare dar el primer golpe! - Ella me miraba con picardía, como si llamarme Gallina fuera algo tan hiriente.

\- ¡¿Qué estas loca?! ¡No voy a hacer eso! - Movía mis manos al frente para que se tranquilizara.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Me tienes miedo? ¡Cobarde! - Ella se preparó para saltar nuevamente.

*¿Acaso esta enana orejuda me llamo Cobarde? Listo, se acabo. * - Pensé mientras arrugué el rostro.

Se lanzo contra a mí, y al igual que antes me moví a un costado con la única diferencia que estando ella en el aire el agarre de la armadura y de un medio giro la arrojé contra la casa dándose de lleno en la cara contra la pared de la misma. Estaba tendida en el suelo, inmóvil:

-Oh mierda...- Lo ultimo que dije no fue mas que un susurro a la hora de volver en mí.

\- ¡Ay Andrew, te pasaste! - Dijo revisando a su amiga que estaba tendida en el suelo.

Mis manos empezaron a temblar, mis ojos se cristalizaron rápidamente y de un momento a otro empezó a caminar para atrás. Me sentía terrible por lo que había hecho, me sentí igual que en mi mundo, como un maldito asesino, aun sin haberla matado. Sali de la escena con mis lagrimas cayendo por el rostro mientras corría sin rumbo, Tristana llamaba por mi nombre.

Había llegado a un árbol que daba con un lago, estaba mirando con melancolía lo que tenia en frente pensando en por qué volví a hacer lo que había tratado de evitar hacer de nuevo. Miro al suelo con furia, el sol que me estaba dando en la cara fue reemplazado por algo oscuro, una sombra pequeña que me estaba mirando fijamente con los brazos cruzados. Se trataba de Tristana, ella me miraba expectante a que yo haga algo:

\- ¿Me vas a decir que paso ahí? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? - Tenia un ceño fruncido pero su tono de voz detonaba preocupación.

Le esquive la mira: -No importa...-

-A mi si me importa ¿Sabes? Estoy preocupada por tu bienestar. -

-Deja de preocuparte entonces. - Seguía esquivándole la mirada.

-Es difícil cuando tengo a un compañero que esta triste por algo. -

¿Un compañero? ¿Yo? No sabia que decir en ese momento, pero ello me tomo por sorpresa. Tristana me considera un compañero, no sé si acá la palabra compañero significa amigo, pero al menos se que no me esta mintiendo con que está preocupada por mí, se lo nota en su voz y en su forma de expresarlos con movimientos físicos.

-Solo... Necesito un rato a solas...- Apreté mis dedos contra el tronco de mi nariz. -Es lo único que pido, ¿Esta bien? -

-...- Ella se quedo pensando que decir mientras arrugaba su rostro lentamente. -Je, me haces acordar a alguien en estos momentos, ¿Sabias? -

-...- La mire con curiosidad.

-Eres igual a Poppy, cuando ella está mal, te lo niega para no preocuparte. Y aunque hagas numerosos intentos por tratar de ayudarla ella te dice a pie firme que no necesita ayuda, cuando en realidad la necesita más que nunca. - Se fue acercando lentamente a mí. -Quiero ayudarte Andrew, al menos déjame hacer eso. -

Ella apoyo su mano en mi hombro, sonreía de una manera muy maternal, como si su hijo se hubiera lastimado por algo. Ese tipo de actitud jamás la tuve, o al menos... No me acuerdo muy bien de cómo se sentía hasta ahora; hice un puchero mirando para otro lado y decidí contarle.

-Me dejo triste el hecho de haberle hecho daño a Poppy, decidí en el pasado no volver a levantar una mano a cualquier ser vivo aun si fuera para defenderme... Y hoy acabo de hacerlo, de nuevo. -

Ella se quedo mirándome, pensando en que podía decirme:

-Andrew, Poppy se buscó esa pelea, más que nada fui yo quien le dije que te entrenara; a decir verdad, no pensé que iba a empezar de esa forma, pero... Eso no quita que ella se lo busco. - Puso su mano en mi mejilla. -Mira, se que no tienes la mínima intención de dañar a alguien, pero en verdad necesitamos gente para defender lo poco que nos queda, mas que nada, aquellas sonrisas...-

Miro por detrás de su hombro, creo que se estaba refiriendo a los pueblerinos cuando dijo eso:

-Esas sonrisas costo meses volverlas a poner en sus rostros, aun siendo dolientes de lo que para nosotros fue, ''La masacre de Bandle'', ellos sonríen con ojos de esperanzas aun sabiendo que pueden llegar a ser atacados de nuevo. - Volvió a verme a mí, pero esta vez acomodo mi pelo con sus dedos. -Por eso quiero que entrenes Andrew, quiero mantener esas sonrisas por todo lo que vaya a durar. Uno nunca sabe que va a pasar en el día de mañana, pero para eso hay que estar preparados... Preparados para luchar y defender con el corazón y la espada en la mano, este bello lugar. -

Aquellas palabras me dejaron sin habla, ese amor por este lugar y por las personas son dignas de reconocimiento. Reconocimiento que, si pudiera, lo llevaría por todo el mundo para presumirlo a puño y letra. Tristana estaba expectante a que dijera algo, pero simplemente le toco dejarlo pasar, ya que no sabía que decir:

-Quiero que pienses en ello detenidamente Andrew, se que eres una buena persona y no me importa que hayas echo antes de llegar a este mundo, pero ello no cambiara mi opinión hacia a ti. - Ella se alejó de mí y me seguía mirando. -Todo el mundo necesita una segunda oportunidad. -

Ella encogió los hombros y sonrió. Me quede viéndola detenidamente, aquellas palabras me hicieron sentir de maravilla, me siento como si un peso se hubiera salido de mi espalda, ese mismo peso es con el que he estado cargando casi toda mi vida desde que fui dejado a mi suerte siendo un niño.

Ese aprecio que Tristana tiene hacia a mí, aun si nos conocimos hoy, es bello; me hace sentir como si estuviera en casa, en una de verdad.

-Tristana... Tu ganas, hare lo que pueda. - Me levanté en cuanto dije esto.

-Me agrada escuchar eso...- Me sonrió con ternura. -Entonces... ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres ser un Guerrero como Poppy o un Artillero como yo? -

Esa pregunta es muy difícil de responder, mas que nada por que decide la clase de vida que voy a tener en este lugar, Poppy tiene un increíble odio hacia mi o a los humanos en general, tenerla a ella como mi maestra no hará nada más que darme días de sufrimiento continuo, mientras que Tristana, por el otro lado, es amable conmigo y puede llegar a dar menos problemas que Poppy, aunque ser Artillero, en lo que a mi respecta, no es algo que comprenda con certeza como lo es ser Guerrero.

Ser un Guerrero implica estar en la línea del frente en todo momento, dándole protección a los tiradores como Tristana, mientras que ser un Artillero... Bueno, según los libros que me tome el tiempo de leer en la Universidad, son aquellos que, a distancia, pueden destruir estructuras con explosivos exageradamente grandes y volátiles, también se encargan de brindar apoyo, como dije antes, a distancia; algo que no se me da muy bien, ya que seria como un acto de cobardía (aunque no lo fuera) estar atrás de otros.

Por lo cual, lo que me queda decidir es...

Ser un Guerrero, como Poppy, aunque eso implique dolor y sufrimiento en los días que pase por aquí:

-Seré un Guerrero como Poppy. -

No puedo culpar la mirada de preocupación que tiene Tristana hacia a mí con la decisión que tome, de seguro debe de estar pensando que soy una especie de masoquista o algo parecido:

\- ¿Estás seguro de ello? -

Eso lo confirma todo...:

-Digamos que no me veo como un Artillero de todas formas, siempre me he visto como alguien que va siempre de cara a las cosas. -

\- ¿Estas insinuando que ser Artillero es ser un cobarde? - Hizo un puchero mientras cruzo los brazos enojada.

\- ¡No-no para nada! ¡Solo no se me da bien estar atrás de otros, eso es todo! - Moví las manos al frente nerviosamente.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Estoy bromeando Andrew! Yo sé que no estabas insinuando eso. - Hizo una risa bastante infantil, algo bastante raro viniendo de ella.

-Sos muy mala, ¿Sabias? -

Ella se limito a sacarme la lengua mientras tenía las manos detrás suyo:

-En fin, ¿Volvemos? - Apunto con su pulgar atrás suyo.

-Guíame. - Le hice un gesto caballeroso que fue respondido con una pequeña reverencia.

Nos reímos de ello de camino de vuelta al cuartel, para nuestra sorpresa, Poppy seguía tendida en el suelo:

\- ¿No la llevaste siquiera adentro? - Alce una ceja ante ello.

-Estas loco si piensas que voy a cargar tu desastre, tú lo harás muchacho. - Volvió ese tono maternal que ella tiene.

-*Suspiro* Okey, lo hare. ¿Pero a su casa o a la tuya? -

Ya me encontraba agarrando a Poppy como princesa cuando pregunte esto, Tristana solo encogió los hombros y me dijo que no tenia problema si la dejábamos en su casa.

Entramos por la puerta trasera de la misma, Tristana dejo su cañón a un costado y fue a lavarse las manos; me indico que la dejara en el sillón de la sala principal y que volviera. Llegue a la sala y encontré el sillón, la repose sobre ella y me quede viéndola por unos segundos hasta que volví a la cocina, para mi sorpresa, Tristana me recibió con una taza indicándome si quería un poco de Té, a lo cual accedí con gusto.

Después de un rato de charlas y de haber tomado mi Te empecé a pensar en Poppy, por alguna razón, me preocupaba el echo en como la deje cuando tuvimos la pelea, ¿Le abre roto la nariz? ¿Algún hueso? No lo sé, no note que tuviera alguna deformidad en el rostro cuando la deje en el sillón así que saque la idea de algún hueso roto del rostro. Por supuesto, Tristana noto mi preocupación:

\- ¿Qué te sucede? - Tenia ambas manos en la taza de Té.

-Nada, solo... Me preocupa un poco el estado en como deje a Poppy, ¿Crees que le haya roto algo? - La mire con una sólida preocupación en el rostro.

Miro por la puerta hacia la sala principal y después me miro:

-Lo dudo, Poppy puede resistir peores golpes que el que le diste. No obstante, me parece sorprendente que la hayas noqueado de un solo movimiento. -

-Ni me lo recuerdes...- Apoye mi mano contra mi frente.

-No te preocupes Andrew, enserio, no creo que le haya pasado nada. -

-Si tu lo dices...- Mire la puerta de la entrada a la sala. -Aunque, no deja de preocuparme. -

-Hmm...- Se llevo la mano a la barbilla. - ¿Qué tal esto? -

\- ¿Cómo dices? - La miré mientras alcé una ceja al cielo.

\- ¿Por qué no le llevas dos galletitas y un poco de Te? Supongo que le encantara ese gesto. - Estaba sacando de la lacena un jarrón de galletas y los estaba poniendo en un plato grande.

\- ¿Crees que sea buena idea? Ella me tiene mucho odio. -

-De alguna forma tienes que empezar a agradarle si quieres sobrevivir al entrenamiento con ella. - Saco un saquito de Te del mismo lugar y lo sirvió en una taza con la tetera que había calentado.

Lo dice como si supiera que Poppy, en efecto, me va a ser la vida imposible, mas si se trata de un humano como lo soy yo. Empecé a dudar de si hacer o no ese tipo de gesto a ella, pero no hubo vuelta atrás ya que Tristana tenía una bandeja preparada con toda la vianda y me la estaba dejando en la mesa para que se la llevara:

-Ve, hazlo. - Sonrió alegremente. -Siempre puedo hablar con ella si te trata como un perro. Así que ve tranquilo. -

Ella hacia gestos con las manos para que fuera a la sala principal, di un suspiro y de un encogimiento de hombros me fui a la sala principal con la bandeja en mano a dejárselo a Poppy. Había encontrado una mesa de luz por lo cual lo dejé allí y me senté en un sillón que había en frente de Poppy a esperar su despierto. Estaba nervioso por lo que llegase a pasar, pero seguía allí sentado, como buen hombre que soy... O como un buen pelotudo.

*¿Qué hago? ¿Me voy y le dejo una nota diciendo que se lo deje? ¿Oh espero su despierto? * -Pensaba nerviosamente mientras seguía mirando a la noqueada Poppy.

-A la mierda, me voy de aquí...- En cuanto me levanté del sillón empecé a notar movimiento en el sillón al frente mío, ella se estaba levantando lentamente. -Muy tarde...-

En cuanto se dio cuenta de su entorno, se fue levantando lentamente mientras se tocaba la cabeza, en un milisegundo ella se contrajo consigo misma por algún dolor que tenia en la zona del cráneo. Decidí dar el primer paso:

-Que bueno que te despertaste... Te traje algo de Te y galletitas. - Apunte nerviosamente al lugar donde estaba la bandeja con la vianda.

\- ¿Eh? - Miro a donde estaba apuntando con la mano en la misma zona donde estaba acariciándose, al parecer, por el dolor y después volteo a verme. -Oh, gracias. -

-...- ¿Acaso escuche bien?

En cuanto se dio cuenta de quien era quien le hablaba abrió los ojos en par en par y después me miro furiosa:

\- ¡Tu, maldito seas! ¡Voy a matarte! - Se levanto del sillón con un salto y camino a paso ligero a donde estaba yo, de los nervios caí de vuelta al sillón donde estaba sentado.

*Ya me parecía que estaba siendo muy amable conmigo. * Pensé mientras tenía las manos al frente para crear algún tipo de espacio entre nosotros.

\- ¡De seguro le pusiste un maldito veneno a las galletas o al Te! - Ella me tenía apuntando con su dedo mientras derrochaba todo su odio en mí.

\- ¡Ni siquiera los probaste! -

\- ¡Eso te gustaría, estúpido humano come estiércol! - Me agarró del cuello de la ropa. -Escúchame una cosa, no importa si le lavaste el cerebro a Tristana haciéndole creer que tu eres una buena persona, pero a mí no me vas a engañar fácil, ¿Me oíste? -

-...- No supe que responder, estaba en blanco.

-Otra cosa, siendo que estas bajo mi mando ahora, te hare la vida imposible. Hare que no me muestres los dientes si te pateo con ganas, voy ser tu vida tan miserable que habrás deseado no haber nacido. Dormirás cuando te diga, comerás cuando lo diga y vas a pagar por haberme noqueado hoy a la tarde. - Ella me miraba con una mirada tan asesina que te ponía los pelos de punta, ¿Tanto odio me tiene?

-Por eso te hice una pequeña vianda, me sentí mal por lo que hice que hice esto en forma de disculpa. - Le saque el agarre y la mire seria. Ella tenia las orejas puestas en lo alto, al parecer le sorprendió el gesto que le hice. -Yo solo quería que empezáramos con el pie derecho y no con el izquierdo...-

-Es lo más estúpido que pudiste haber hecho, además, no necesito de tu amabilidad apestosa; para mí, tu eres solo un desperdicio humano y de persona, eres aquella cosa que todos odian y desprecian con solo poner un ojo en ti. - Me miro, nuevamente, con una mirada odiosa en su rostro. -Así que puedes hacerme un favor y muérete... Oh, por cierto...-

Ella agarro el Te y tiro el agua contra a mí, que bueno que estaba tibio ya que las quemaduras que me hubiera provocado hubieran sido muy serias, después de ello me tiro las galletas contra el rostro haciendo que se partieran en pedazos, dejando restos de ello pegados en mi rostro que estaba húmedo por el agua tibia del Te que me arrojo hace un momento atrás, tuve que cubrirme de aquel impacto aunque fue en vano; en todo el momento que recibí el maltrato estuve mirándola inexpresivamente:

-Guau, te ves peor ahora ¡Jajajajaja! - Se rio en mi cara. -Inútil. -

Me escupió en la cara y se fue de la sala mientras se reía. Se reía con muchas ganas, como si lo que hizo hubiera sido un placer, algo que lo disfruto y que de seguro lo volvería a repetir si tuviera la oportunidad. Gracias al cielo Tristana no estuvo en el momento, verme de esta forma era lo último que quería que hiciera, así de patético pensé que me iba a ver si le cuento lo sucedido.

Por otro lado, me siento demasiado mal, ¿Sera la impotencia que siento la que causa que unas malditas lagrimas me estén cayendo por mis ojos o es el hecho que estar aquí se siente igual que allá donde estaba? Supongo que será eso, por otra parte, Poppy tenía razón en algo, el gesto que le hice fue una estupidez, ¿Qué iba a cambiar? ¿Qué de un momento a otro iba a empezarme a tratar bien? ¡Para nada! Va a ser lo mismo de ahora en mas solo que peor con cada encuentro que tengamos, ¿El entrenamiento? Va ser tan doloroso como lo describió ella que de seguro voy a quedar con alguna contusión, o en un estado físico deplorable.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que fue un error haber elegido ser Guerrero, supongo que soy un estúpido como dice Poppy, uno de verdad. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué me iría a un poso de la muerte si tengo un camino al lado que es muy agradable y mas tranquilo que el primero? ¿Qué quiero demostrar con esto? ¿A quien le puedo demostrar esto? ¿A mi...?

...

Demostrar que puedo seria una buena excusa para tener la frente en alto, total, he pasado por cosas peores que ni hasta yo pensé que podría llegar a contar, eso, y que he llegado lejos peleando por ser buena persona... Tal vez esa es la respuesta que tengo del por que me encuentro en este lugar, ¿O será otra cosa...?

¿Hazares del destino?

¿Una señal?

...

Tengo la cabeza en blanco, y aun sigo teniendo restos en mi cara, así que lo mejor seria limpiar toda evidencia que esto alguna vez ocurrió y hacer como que nunca paso nada; me ahorraría el sermón de Tristana, no se cual seria, pero alguno siempre tendrá.

Junto las cosas del suelo, voy a la cocina a lavarme la cara y dejo la bandeja en el lugar de donde salió.

Después de haber terminado salgo afuera un segundo para relajar las ideas un rato, me doy cuenta que se esta haciendo de noche, al frente mío esta la casa de Poppy que está humeando a mas no poder; la miro con atención y me pregunto cuanto tiempo estará así, siento que en algún momento Poppy va salir tosiendo como un perro por el constante humo que pueda llegar a consumir en aquel lugar.

Una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos, aquella voz era la de Tristana quien se estaba acercando con una bolsa en mano, tenia cargada su arma en su espalda como si se tratase de una espada, aunque esta colocada de forma horizontal.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Le gusto el gesto que le hiciste? - Ella sonrió expectante a mi respuesta.

-...-

*Oh claro, me trato como un perro invalido, tirándome las galletas en la cara y él Te encima, ¿Cómo piensas que resulto esto Tristana? * Pensé en ese momento.

-Bien, lo tomo bastante bien. - Encogí los brazos.

\- ¿Enserio? Vaya, pensé que te habría tirado el Te encima junto con las galletas. - Tenia ambas manos en la cintura y asentía sorpresivamente.

*¿Acaso puede leer las mentes esta chica? *

-Es un alivio que eso no paso. - Ella volvió a sonreír nuevamente. -Me alegra que las cosas vayan a marchar bien para ti Andrew, vas a llegar a ser un gran Guerrero con Poppy como maestra, ella enseña bien. -

Ella tenia la mano libre puesta en el rostro mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados, el solo saber que va a tener una ayuda en batalla la pone contenta, algo que vale la pena ver cuando se trata de alguien quien te esta permitiendo vivir en su casa y en su pueblo. Me hace pensar que el entrenamiento va a valer cada gota de sudor y sangre que vaya a derramar de ahora en más, con tal de ver esa honesta sonrisa en su rostro lo hare sin problemas:

\- ¿Quieres que empiece a cocinar? Te ves hambriento. - Ella rio con el puño en su boca con lo último que dijo.

\- ¿Por qué no dejas que cocine yo? Ya mucho estás haciendo por mí, deberás. –

\- ¡Para nada! Tu eres mi invitado, así que lo hare yo. - Se cruzo de brazos mientras cerro los ojos e hizo un pequeño puchero. -Aunque, solo será por hoy. -

Ella abrió un ojo y saco la lengua juguetonamente, apenas me reí ante aquella reacción, me parecía tierna de algún modo:

-Aunque sea déjame llevar la bolsa, tu cadera parece que va a ceder ante el cansancio por estar cargando el arma. - Extendí mi mano ante ella.

\- ¿Esto? Pff, ¡Estoy acostumbrada muchacho! Pero si insistes en querer llevar la bolsa, ten. - Me extendió la bolsa y la dejo caer en mi mano.

Nunca insistí, pero lo bueno es que me dejo ayudarla. Supongo que Tristana es una de esas chicas que saben depender de si solas y no necesitan de ningún hombre para ayudarlas, pero mas lo pienso, mas me doy cuenta que ella en un futuro no tendrá a nadie en su vida, pero no por que sea mala, todo lo contrario, seria una novia o esposa genial; alguien al que querrías presumir con todo el mundo solo para que vean lo afortunado que puedes llegar a hacer. Sino que es alguien que puede arreglárselas por si sola aun si es obvio que la esta necesitando, a primera vista por supuesto.

Cargue las bolsas al comedor y Tristana empezó con la labor de preparar una ensalada de vegetales, si no fuera por que soy semi vegetariano, tal vez esta comida seria lo ultimo que quisiera tener en mi plato; disfruto de las carnes y todo, pero los vegetales serán mi principal comida favorita, ya que era lo único que podía comer cuando era chico.

En mis delirios mentales, Tristana llama por mi nombre:

\- ¿Hmm? -

\- ¿Quieres ir a buscar a los chicos? Esto está casi terminado. - Estaba poniendo las verduras cortadas en un bol grande de plástico mientras miraba por detrás de su hombro.

Aquella pregunta me puso nervioso, ambos de ellos me odian y si los fuera a buscar tal vez me darían una golpiza que me dejaran con uno o varios moretones.

...

Supongo que estoy exagerando, pero aquella idea insegura que tengo sigue rondando por mi cabeza mientras Tristana está esperando mi respuesta:

\- ¿Crees... que sea buena idea? -

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Ir a buscarlos? ¡Claro que sí, tontito! - Ella me miro alegre. -A veces, para empezar una buena relación hay que hablar, te odiaran al principio, pero si muestras interés en querer conocerlos en algún momento terminaras agradándoles. -

-Ese es un buen punto...- Arrugué los labios mientras miraba la mesa.

-Me supongo... Que en tu mundo no eras de los que les gustaba hablar, ¿Verdad? - Volvió a concentrarse en las cortadas y en mezclar la ensalada.

-Todo lo contrario, no me costaba hablar y no me cuesta en absoluto, pero ya sabes... Al mal trato, una turba enfurecida. - Ella se rio apenas al igual que yo. -Supongo que tienes razón con que debería empezar a hablar con ellos, me tiraran piedras o blasfemias, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraran. -

-Solo es cuestión de intentar...- Ella agarro el bol y lo llevo a la mesa, donde estaba sentado casualmente. - ¿Quieres que vaya yo? La próxima lo harás tu así que...-

-No-no está bien, iré yo, ya hiciste mucho por hoy. - Le hice un gesto con una mano mientras me levantaba.

-Gracias Andrew. - Ella me sonrió con las manos puestas en el pecho.

Asentí y me fui a buscarlos.

La noche ya había caído ante mis ojos, las estrellas brillaban y la luna estaba en su punto máximo brillando con intensidad, fui a buscar a Poppy a su casa, la misma seguía humeando como la vi esta tarde, en cuanto llegue, toque la puerta llamando por su nombre:

\- ¡Es hora de cenar! - Doy una pausa intermedia y sigo tocando la puerta. - ¡¿Estás ahí?! ¡Poppy...! -

\- ¡Ya te oí estúpido! - Pisotones rápidos y pesados se hicieron escuchar mientras venían hacia la puerta.

Ella abrió la puerta y se quedó viéndome con desinterés, ella llevaba puesto una blusa negra con un pantalón gris en vez de su armadura, le quedaba lindo:

-Quítate del medio. -

\- ¡S-si claro! - Me puse a un costado y ella salió rumbo a la cocina, yo la seguí desde atrás. -Eh, Poppy, discúlpame un segundo, ¿Sabes dónde esta el otro?-

-¿Te refieres a Rumble? ¿Qué se yo? ¿Por qué?-

-Tristana me dijo que lo llamara a el también, ¿No sabes donde suele estar, verdad?-

-Tal vez por ahí, no se. Grita como el mono que eres y de seguro va salir de alguna parte.- Ella vio por detrás suyo cuando hizo esta aclaración. -Voy a entrar a la cocina, asi que piérdete.-

-Claro, no hay problema...-

Ella estaba por entrar cuando la interrumpi para decirle algo:

-Oye Poppy.-

Ella se detuvo en seco, miro al cielo mientras refunfuñaba y se volteo a verme:

-¿Qué quieres?- Tenia un tick nervioso en uno de los ojos mientras hablaba entre dientes.

-Bueno... Yo...- Me costaba decir esto, respire hondo y proseguí. -Se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo... Bueno, miento, demasiado mal. Pero, siendo que vas a ser mi maestra, supongo que debo decirte esto...-

-...- Ella estaba atenta a lo que iba decir, su desinteres seguia allí expresada en su rostro, había cruzado los brazos.

-Yo cuando era mas joven mate demasiadas personas por gusto y placer... No me siento orgulloso de ello, tal vez en su momento lo sentía, pero con el paso tiempo me fui arrepintiendo de ello. Mas que nada, empecé a odiarme a mi mismo, no solo eso, también había gente que me conocía por esas cosas por lo cual generaban rechazo hacia mi persona. Tal vez me vayas a hacer la vida imposible en el entrenamiento, pero creeme cuando te digo, que no importa cuanto me odies, yo siempre entendere el por que actuas como actuas, Rumble, las personas de este lugar y tu.- Me lleve las manos al bolsillo y mire para otro lado ella estuvo prestando mucha atención a lo que le decía, sus orejas estaban posicionadas horizontalmente y su cara de desinteres se había ido de su rostro, estaba sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar, sus puños estaban chocados entre si. -Solo quería que supieras eso...-

Ella fruncio el ceño levemente: -¿Por qué me estas contando esto?-

Encogi los hombros ante ello, yo tampoco sabia por que le conte una parte de mi vida a alguien que me denigro como persona, y que para colmo, le importo menos el gesto que le hice:

-No lo se, sentí que necesitabas saberlo, eso es todo.-

-...- Hubo silencio por su parte. -¿Piensas que va a cambiar algo que me hayas dicho eso?-

-La verdad no lo creo...- Encogi los hombros mientras seguia mirando a otro lado. -Tampoco esperaba eso de todas formas.-

-Eres raro, ¿Sabes?- Se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta y entrar, pero se detuvo en un momento. -Pero... Gracias por contarme eso.-

Y con eso dicho, entro al comedor dejándome con una ultima tarea que hacer, buscar a Rumble. La verdad me hizo sentir bien el haberle contado aquello a Poppy, aun sigo sin saber por que lo hice, pero de igual forma me sentí bien en haberlo echo; es como si me hubiera sacado un peso menos de mi espalda.

Me di la vuelta para empezar a buscar a Rumble y no hizo falta dar dos pasos para encontralo ya que el estaba al frente mio con su robot, el estaba viéndome de una forma muy malévola, eso me hacia poner nervioso pero, siendo que se trata de el, lo deje pasar:

-¿Rumble verdad? La comida ya esta lista, ¿Vas a ir?- Estaba con las manos en el bolsillo aun cuando dije esto.

-Oh si~ yo voy a ir, pero tu no...- En cuanto dijo esto, saque mis manos del bolsillo, el preparo uno de los brazos del robot para atacarme y tiro un puño certero.

Esquive el ataque rodando hacia el costado pero en cuanto quise hacerlo una segunda vez el me agarro del pie y, sacudiéndome en el aire, me hizo estrellar contra el piso de una forma muy seca; no sentí nada roto por lo cual me puse mas tranquilo, aunque los nervios de la situacion seguían allí. Con una mano del robot apoyada en mi para que no me moviera y con otra un lanzallamas apuntándome, el se encontraba mirándome con una mirada asesina en sus ojos, pronuncio las palabras: -Despidete maldito humano asqueroso.-

Antes que pudiera empezar a gritar por ayuda, una voz había interrumpido la situacion, mire por arriba mio y se trataba de Poppy, parecía estar con una ceja arqueada:

-Rumble ¿Qué haces?-

-Terminando el trabajo ya, ¿Quieres ver como lo rostizo?- El se reia de una forma muy sadica.

-¿Tan rápido vas a acabar con el? ¿Por qué no dejas que me divierta un poco con el? Total, no creo que resista el entrenamiento que le voy a dar y termine muriéndose. Ademas, es hora de comer tarado, si Tristana ve que esta faltando el humano va a empezar a sospechar y, lo mas seguro es que te patee el trasero.- Ella tenia cruzados los brazos. -Hablando de eso, yo estoy a cargo, por desgracia, de este inútil. Asi que deja que me encargue yo de darle una muerte lenta y horrible.-

-Oh... Esta bien.- Se alejo de mi. -Dale todo el sufrimiento que se merece y patealo de mi parte Jajajajajaja.-

-¡Ya lo tienes!- Le guiño el ojo y lo apunto formando una L en sus dedos.

Rumble detuvo el robot al lado del cuartel y bajo al comedor. Me incorpore sobre mi mismo mientras respiraba agitadamente por los nervios de la situacion, Poppy se quedo viendo por atrás suyo hasta que su amigo entro a la casa de Tristana, después de ello se dio la vuelta a encararme:

-Una cosa se te pidió que hagas maldita sea, ¡¿Qué le hiciste para que te atacara?!- Con esto dicho puso ambas manos en la cintura.

-¡Que se yo, el me ataco!-

-Ay, no puede ser que haya dado la maldita cara por ti, enserio eres un inútil.- Estaba agarrándose el tabique de la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar.

-¡Yo cumpli con lo que se me pidió, el solo me ataco! Ademas, de seguro tu sabias algo de esto. El menciono que, ''terminaría con el trabajo'' ¡Explicame eso!-

-¡No te debo explicaciones tarado, ahora entra que hay que comer! ¡Ni para decir gracias sirves!- Ella entro al comedor rápidamente.

...

Claro, tiene razón, ella me salvo la vida y lo único que hice fue enojarme y ponerme tenso, aunque después de la situacion que tuve era normal ese tipo de reacciones, pero bueno... Lo hecho, hecho esta. Me pregunto si en verdad ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, lo que dijo Rumble en ese momento aun sigue haciendo eco en mi cabeza, ''Terminando el trabajo'', cielos, este primer dia aquí es el peor de todos.

Se cagan en un gesto de buena fe, me odian de sobremanera y me quieren matar; ¿Qué mas puedo esperar? Oh si, el entrenamiento.

...

Ahora que lo pienso, y tomando en cuenta todo lo que estuve viviendo en todo el dia, dudo si estar en este lugar es buena idea. Quiero decir, todo el mundo te odia por ser un humano, un humano diferente a los demás, alguien que no esta tratando de destruir la ciudad en donde vives, sino protegerla. ¿Y si me voy? ¿A dónde iría? No se donde estoy, las probabilidades de sobrevivir en la jungla son nulas, mas que nada por que la supervivencia nunca fue mi fuerte; considerando que nunca estuve interesado en aprenderlo.

...

¿Qué estoy diciendo? He estado haciendo eso desde que tengo 5 años de edad, sobrevivir. Irme de aquí no seria un problema además, por como van las cosas, prefiriria irme antes que volver a sufrir lo mismo que estuve sufriendo en mi mundo.

¿Pero que hay de Tristana? Ella tiene confianza en mi, confía en mi. Despues de todo lo que me esta dando, su casa, comida y bueno, su estadia aquí en este pueblo sin nombre, irme asi como si nada seria como escupirle en la cara o cagarme en ella.

...

¿Por qué me ato a cosas que nisiquiera se si son para a mi? Cielos... Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que dice Poppy de mi persona es totalmente cierto, soy un completo imbécil. Un imbécil de proporciones bíblicas que se mete en cosas que bien no le tiene por que incumbir:

''Llegaras a ser un gran Guerrero''

...

La verdad no puedo permitirme ceder tan fácil a esto, Tristana puso su confianza en mi, ella me ve como si fuera alguna especie de esperanza, tal vez no para ella pero si para los pueblerinos de esta ciudad; ella misma lo dijo, ''Quiero proteger esas sonrisas'', ¿Por qué siento que también debe ser mi deber hacerlo? Total, aquí detestan todo rastro o olor a humano tanto como podrían odiar las heces fecales de una vaca.

Decidi entrar adentro como si nada hubiera pasado y cene tranquilamente en compañía de Tristana y los otros.

/Un tiempo después/

-Y entonces Andrew... ¿Estas listo para empezar tu entrenamiento mañana?- La pregunta de Tristana me cayo como un ladrillo a los testículos, por supuesto, no faltaba que Rumble me mirara de forma maliciosa, en cambio Poppy seguia lavando los platos sin haber prestado atención a lo que dijo Tristana.

-Eh, si, claro, estoy listo.-

-...- Ella alzo una ceja. -¿No estas emocionado? Pense que querias ser Guerrero.-

En realidad no quiero ser ni Guerrero ni Artillero, solo quiero ser de ayuda en este lugar sin que me esten moliendo a palos o me esten intentando matar.

-Si-si, es solo que... Estoy muy cansado, hoy fue un dia pesado para a mi. Ya sabes, cambio de mundo y de lugar harian agotar a cualquier persona.-

-Oh~ entiendo-entiendo, bueno, eres bienvenido de dormir en el sofa o en la cama de huéspedes si asi lo deseas.- Ella sonrio tiernamente.

-Bueno, en realidad, estaba pensando en dormir afuera.-

-¡¿Qué?! Oh no-no-no, de ninguna manera muchacho, hace frio afuera por las noches, vas a pescar un resfriado si lo haces.- Otra vez salió ese lado maternal suyo.

-Pero ya me estas dando comida y un lugar, mas de eso no puedo pedir.-

-Si, es cierto Tristana, además, el esta a mi cargo y yo dire donde va a dormir.- Poppy apoyo su mano en el hombro de Tristana, ella la miro.

-Pero a ti no te gusta que duerman en tu cama.- Ella arqueo una ceja.

-Estas loca si piensas que voy a dejar que este pulgoso duerma en mi cama, el dormirá afuera como lo quiso el, ¿Verdad Andrew?- Me miro atentamente mientras fruncio el seño.

Es cierto que dije que iba a dormir afuera, pero la idea de que voy a pasar frio por la noche no me atrae en absoluto, aunque mucho no puedo hacer, ya que estoy a su mando, como ella dijo...

-Si, bueno, yo mismo dije que iría a dormir afuera, asi que lo hare.- Lo ultimo que dije fue casi como entre dientes, ya que estaba fastidiado por el hecho de que me condene solo a esto.

-Pero Andrew tu...-

-¡Shosh! ¡Ya lo escuchaste! Asi que a callar, además, recuerda que me cediste el poder de dirigirlo como a mi se me de la gana esta tarde.-

-A mi no me calles, si es cierto que te cedi el puesto de mando para encargarte de el, pero no actúes como mi superior, por que a decir verdad, tu eras las que se dormía como un tronco en las clases trimestrales.- Ella se rio desafiándola, Poppy se ruborizo ante ello.

-¡N-no cuentes esas cosas!-

-¡Jajaja!-

Yo me empecé a reir ante ello, al igual que Rumble. Poppy hizo puchero y después miro para otro lado avergonzada. Se veía linda cuando hacia eso, me hizo pensar que tiene ese lado infantil como Tristana cuando hace sus pequeñas bromas, aunque, lo lindo se fue al desague cuando se dio cuenta que me estaba riendo yo:

-¡¿Quién te dio la orden de reírte?!-

Cuando todo parecía marchar bien...

-¡Ay vamos Poppy, es solo una broma! Ademas, ¿Qué hay de malo que se ria?- Tristana le hizo un gesto con la mano para tranquilizarla.

-¡Hmph! No me interesa, no quiero que se ria si no se lo ordeno.-

Tristana movio los ojos para los lados y suspiro, después de ello se levanto de la silla:

-Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de ir a dormir, ¿Quieres que te de unas Sabanas Andrew?- Se acomodo el pelo mientras me decía esto.

-Bueno...-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Dormira asi como esta, no le va a pasar nada. Ademas, con esa ropa que tiene puesta es mas que suficiente.-

En realidad esta camisa y jean no son para nada abrigadas.

-Pero Poppy, va a pescar un resfriado...-

-¿Acaso estoy escuchando a mi superior decirme que hacer con el humano? ¿Cuándo ella precisamente me lo dejo a mi cargo y a mis ordenes?- Ella se llevo la mano a la oreja como si no la pudiera escuchar, algo que le cayo mal a Tristana.

Tristana suspiro y se fue de la sala con las manos levantadas en el aire como diciendo, ''Hace lo que quieras'', mientras se iba, la miraba como si se tratara de la ultima coca cola del desierto.

*Por favor no te vayas...* Pense tristemente mientras la miraba irse.

-Muy bien Andrew, es hora de irnos a dormir, mañana te espera un entrenamiento genial, el cual vas a disfrutar.-

El sarcasmo en su máxima expresión diría yo:

-¡Oye espera! ¡¿Quién va a secar?!- Rumble tenia los brazos moviéndose para llamar nuestra atención.

-Hmm...- Poppy se llevo la mano a la entera a la pera.

-¿Por qué no dejas que ''Andriuw'' lave?- Apunto hacia mi.

-Nah, tu seca. ¡Vamos Andrew!- Ella me hizo una señal con la cabeza mientras abrió la puerta y se fue.

-¡¿Pero por que demo...?!- La puerta se cerro de repente en frente suyo mientras se ahogo lo ultimo que iba a acotar.

Afuera estaba soplando viento fuerte y frio, note el cielo que una vez estuvo despejado y ahora mismo esta cubierto por nubes negras, algunos rayos se estaban haciendo notar en ese transcurso, Poppy noto esta particularidad:

-Hmph, va a llover al parecer.-

¿Y a ti que te preocupa si va a llover o no? Tu no eres la que pasara la noche afuera.

-Lo bueno es que yo voy a dormir adentro, ja.- Cruzo los brazos orgullosamente. -Muy bien humano, ve a dormir, mañana te levantare temprano y si no te levantas cuando yo lo ordeno te voy a tirar agua.-

Cómo si eso fuese a preocuparme, de todos modos me voy a mojar con la lluvia de esta noche. Poppy se estaba dirigiendo a su casa cuando me dijo esto, lo único que pude hacer es encoger los brazos y acostarme en el suelo, estaba tibio por estar todo el dia el sol, pero con el agua que se aproxima creo que no habrá dudas con que se va a enfriar, causándome una neumonía si no consigo refugio o algo para cubrirme de la lluvia; y siendo francos, Poppy no va darme algo parecido a lo mencionado o bien, dejara que otro me de una.

-Oh dios santo, ¡¿Qué haces ahí?! ¡Ven para aca!- El llamado de Poppy hizo que me levantara de inmediato del suelo.

-¡¿De que hablas?! ¡Me dijiste que dormiría afuera!- Me acerque a donde estaba ella.

-¡Por supuesto que vas a dormir afuera tonto! ¡Pero lo haras apoyado contra mi casa!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡Tu eres mi maldito perro y actuaras como tal durmiendo afuera! ¡Y mas vale que no muerdas si te pateo! ¿Entiendes?- Me apunto firmemente. -¡Ahora ve contra la pared de mi casa y duérmete de una vez!-

Con esto dicho, ella entro de un portazo adentro haciendo que las vigas se tambalearan bruscamente.

...

*Bueno, supongo que es mejor que mojarse... Aunque voy a tener frio durante la noche* Pense mientras me dirigi al lugar indicado y me apoye contra la pared de la cabaña.

-Oye, mas vale que no toques mi cobija que dejare en la ventana abierta de mi cuarto, por que te vas a morir si lo haces. ¡Buenas noches!-

...

Eso sono tramposo, ¿Acaso ella quiere que agarre la cobija? ¡¿Qué estas diciendo Andrew?! Te detesta con ganas y te quiere ver muerto esta condenada, ¿Piensas que va a querer agarres su cobija que dejo en la ventana abierta de su cuarto?

...

¿Qué pasaría si lo agarro? ¡No Andrew, piensa bien! ¡Ella te va a matar si lo haces, asi que ármate de valor y hombría, y dormi sin sabanas esta noche fría y lluviosa!

/Horas mas tarde/

-Maldita sea, que frio...- Tenia juntadas mis piernas en posición fetal mientras trataba, de alguna forma u otra, conseguir calor.

Habian pasado horas desde que trate dormir, ya de por si, el no tener algo abrigado puesto, degenero en una toz de perro horrible. Los pulmones expulsaban llamas prácticamente, dolían con cada toz que daba; hubieron veces, que del mismo dolor, me agarraba del pecho por estar tosiendo horriblemente. Lo positivo de todo esto, es que la lluvia solo cayo por 30 minutos y se fue, lo que no se llevo consigo, es el frio que tengo.

Mientras miraba a la nada total tratando de conciliar el sueño, me detengo a pensar en mi vida allá en mi mundo... No me iba tan mal, tal vez todo el mundo me odiaba, pero al menos logre pagarme una casa que tenia los usos necesarios para satisfacer mis necesidades, en cambio aquí, no tengo mas que el pasto para dormir y mi propio cuerpo que, como ya habran notado, esta jugando en contra mia por la toz ardiente que tengo:

-Y bueno... Aquí estoy, muriéndome por dentro y tal vez por fuera.- Miraba a la nada total, que era el cuartel o la casa de Tristana. -No entiendo por que fui transportado a este lugar, es la misma cosa que en mi mundo, o tal vez peor...-

-...-

-Desearia poder irme a casa, a mi casa de verdad.-

¿Cómo haría eso? No se ni como llegue hasta aquí y mi intención es irme, cielos, hay veces en la que me cuestiono mi propia cordura. ¿Acaso la única forma de volver es matándome? No lo creo, bueno, en realidad no lo se, suicidarme no es algo lindo de pensar; y no es algo que se llegue hacer. Aunque de igual forma, si no me mato yo, me matara este frio infernal.

...

Ojala pudiera empezar de nuevo sin que me esten tratando como si estuviera en mi mundo.

...

Escuche el ruido de la puerta principal de la casa de Poppy abriéndose de a poco, después escuche que termino de abrirse; para ese momento me hice el dormido, aunque mi toz seguia haciendo su trabajo.

-No puedo creer que no haya entendido la indirecta que le deje...- ¿Acaso esa es Poppy? -Tss, perro tonto pero obediente... Hmm, sip, esta suficientemente seca y caliente, ojala esa estúpida toz se le vaya; lo ultimo que quiero es que interrumpa el entrenamiento.-

Mi cuerpo, que una vez estuvo frio, recibió la sensación de calidez de la manta que estaba siendo apoyada lentamente en mi, como si la persona responsable de esto no quisiera que me enterara de lo que esta pasando... Ya es muy tarde para eso.

Escuche las pisadas alejarse de mi posición, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose se hizo presente y después se cerro, escuchaba las pisadas entrar a su habitación y el rechinar de la cama, acompañado por un bostezo largo y lento.

...

Tal vez Poppy no sea tan mala después de todo, solo que le cuesta demostrar la bondad que ella tiene; en ese momento recordé cuando me salvo la vida dando la cara por mi, dejándome apoyar contra su casa, en vez de hacerlo en el medio de la ambas casas y ahora, saliendo a ponerme la cobija que había dejado en la ventana abierta de su cuarto para que no pasara frio.

...

No se que pensar en estos momento... Estoy confundido, pero lo único que se me ocurre decir es:

-Gracias~- Cerré los ojos lentamente y concilie el sueño ni bien mi cuerpo volvió a tener su temperatura adecuada.

¿Qué será de mi vida ahora? Esperemos que pueda llegar a lograr algo aquí.

Fin del prologo.


	2. Capitulo 1

''La ruta de Poppy~''

Avanzando al frente.

Hoy el dia transcurrio… Normal… Sip, es algo raro también para a mí. El duro entrenamiento que se suponía que iba a tener no fue mas que correr por los alrededores de la ciudad sin nombre, costo al principio… Miento, me cuesta muchísimo llevar el ritmo a Poppy, para alguien que lleva cargada una armadura pesada todo el dia el correr se le viene muy fácil, es mas, cuando habíamos llegado de correr al medio dia ella seguia corriendo en el lugar aun ni bien llegamos al cuartel.

Cosas como, ''¡Sos un lento de porqueria!''; ''¡Cargo mas kilos en los hombros que tu y corro mas rápido!'' fueran dichas en el proceso, lo raro es, por supuesto, que no lo decía con odio o al menos no lo sentí asi en ese momento, parecía obligada a hacerlo, algo que no entiendo por supuesto.

En lo que respecta de esta mañana… Bueno, Poppy me había visto con la sabana que dijo que no agarre pero que me dio anoche sin razón alguna, acurrucado hasta el cuello por el frio que pase anoche. Como era de esperarse, me lo dejo pasar por que según ella dijo, ''Es tu primer dia en el entrenamiento y en este lugar.'' En su momento tuve muchas ganas de decirle que estuve consciente cuando ella me dio la sabana y que la había escuchado hablar, pero me quede callado para evitar algún que otro problema.

Ahora mismo, mientras secándome la traspiración que tengo, estamos en el comedor del cuartel o bien, de la casa de Tristana sentados en la mesa mientras Poppy habla del plan de entrenamiento que tiene para a mi:

-¡¿Me estas escuchando gusano?!- Ella arrugo el rostro ante ello.

-Si señora.- Me puse firme mientras estaba sentado, aquello era como ponerme derecho y poner los brazos en mi cadera mientras la miraba atentamente.

-¿Si que?- Arqueo una ceja. -¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir cabeza de termo? Es PO-PPY, no me gusta que me digan señora, me hace ver mas grande y fea.-

Tu actitud hacia a mi es demasiado fea, mucha diferencia no encuentro ante ello como para verte de una forma desagradable.

-Como decía, aun falta para que entres en el entrenamiento físico, estas hecho un flan y ni siquiera resistes un 1 minuto de caminata.- Ella había apoyado su cabeza en su mano.

-Pero nisiquiera empezamos con una caminata que ya entramos a correr ni bien me viste que me estaba estirando.-

-¿Y que? ¿No lo puedes soportar? Que nenita, va, ni eso, yo cargo una armadura el doble de pesada que mi cuerpo y me la pase corriendo al lado tuyo sin parar.- Se miro asi misma orgullosa por ello.

-Como sea, ¿Qué sigue?-

-¿Qué sigue con que? ¿Quieres hacer algo?-

-No se, estoy bajo tus ordenes, tu decides.- Encogi los hombros.

-Pues descansa, yo ya tuve suficiente, mañana haremos lo mismo hasta que vuelvas a estar en forma, en cuanto note que no empiezas a jadear como una bocina rota empezaremos con el entrenamiento físico.-

-Oki doki.- Ni bien dije ello, Poppy me miro raro y después revoleo los ojos a otro lado mientras suspiraba, después de ello cruzo sus dedos en la mesa y se quedo viéndolas pensativamente.

Nos quedamos callados por un buen rato, hasta que se abrió la puerta principal, Tristana apareció en escena con sudor en la frente y con su cañon puesto atrás suyo, al parecer estuvo corriendo al igual que nosotros. En cuanto se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia saludo alegremente con la mano en lo alto:

-¿Cómo andan?-

-Muy bien, cansados, pero bien.- Cruce los dedos al igual que Poppy y la mire con una sonrisa.

-Tu estarás cansado debilucho, yo aun sigo teniendo energía.- Hizo una pequeña risa al final.

-Si, se nota que estas cansado Andrew, traspiras como mal sacerdote.- Ella se llevo el puño a la boca mientras se reia.

-Es hasta que me acostumbre, supongo.- Encogi los hombros apenas.

-Todo a su tiempo Andrew, siempre lo he dicho. En fin, ¿Qué quieren comer?- Apoyo su cañon en la pared cerca de la puerta.

-Lo que sea viene bien.-

-¡Genial! ¿Se te ocurre algo Poppy?- Sonrio a su amiga.

-Hmm… La verdad no, no se me ocurre nada.- Encogio los hombros mientras lleno de aire sus cachetes.

-Bueno… Lo único que se me ocurre a mi es una sopa de champiñones, pero lo estaba reservando para la noche, al parecer va a estar frio.- Lucia disgustada con la idea de hacer sopa de hongos al medio dia.

-¡¿Frio a la noche?!- Dijo Poppy preocupada, no entendia por que lo hacia, ella tiene su horno para calentarse y su sabana.

-Asi parece Poppy. Por cierto Andrew, para que sepas por supuesto, aun si es verano, las noches siguen siendo muy frías; mas que nada cuando llueve.- Ella se inclino hacia a mi con el dedo índice en lo alto mientras me lo explicaba. -Y siendo que ya se esta terminando el verano, es mejor que vayas consiguiendo algo con que taparte.-

-Ja, el bicho agarro mi sabana durante la noche sin mi permiso, deci que se la deje pasar por que es su primer dia, pero uff…- Se llevo el costado del puño a su boca mientras se reia rápidamente. -La tunda que le habría dado como forma de disciplina...-

-No exageres Poppy, asi no fue como era la disciplina en Demacia cuando estabas entrenando.- Se cruzo de brazos mientras arqueaba una ceja y hacia puchero, un gesto innecesario pero tierno.

-¿Estas insinuando que estoy usando la misma metodología que el entrenamiento de Demacia?- Se recostó sobre la silla con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Oh, vamos! Salieron a correr el primer dia, justo como lo hacían allá.-

-¡E-eso no es cierto!- Puso una cara de horror y puso sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

-¿Tu crees? Dejame adivinar, ¿Van a hacer lo mismo hasta que Andrew se acostumbre al trabajo físico? ¿Verdad?- Se volvió a cruzar de brazos pero esta vez la mirada que tenia era de picardia.

-…- La agarro con las manos en la masa. Yo estaba observando en silencio mientras se desarrollaba toda esta situacion, miraba expectante a Poppy para ver que iba a decir. -¡Por supuesto que no! Yo, yo… ¡Andrew me dijo que estaba listo para el entrenamiento físico! ¡¿No es asi?!-

Ella me apunto acusadoramente mientras decía todas estas cosas, aquello me tomo por sorpresa, mis ojos estaban como platos, mi rostro tenia una expresión deformada de terror, tanto era asi que las arrugas se notaban con facilidad y no sabia que decir en ese momento, Tristana volteo a verme confundida:

-¿Eso es cierto Andrew?- Estaba tan sorprendida como yo por lo que dijo Poppy.

-Bueno…- Mire de reojo a Poppy ella golpeo varias veces su otra mano de forma amenazante. -¡Si! Creo estar listo para el entrenamiento físico.-

-…- Silencio fue la única respuesta valida para Tristana. -¿Estas seguro?-

*¿En que carajo me meti?* -Pense en ese momento, estaba sudando como loco.

-Si, no creo que sea gran cosa.-

Su expresión confusa y preocupante era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, no sabia que estaba pensando Tristana en ese momento, pero de seguro pensaría que estoy loco o soy un Kamikaze.

-Si tu lo crees…- Eso comprueba todo lo dicho hasta ahora, su encogimiento de brazos y su mirada a Poppy, eran señal de que me había firmado la sentencia de muerte o de idiota… -En fin, supongo que preparare la sopa de champiñones entonces, ustedes consigan los condimentos en lo del señor Jenkins, de paso muestrale un poco el pueblo a Andrew, Poppy.-

-Como sea…- Miro indiferentemente hacia otro lado. -Vamos inútil, tenemos que conseguir los condimentos.-

-¡Si Poppy!- Me levante enseguida del asiento.

Ella se paro y se fue por la puerta principal, pude notar la mirada de pena de Tristana, supongo que es por como se dirige Poppy hacia a mi, mucho ante eso no puedo hacer, aunque no me importa tampoco, estoy acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de insultos.

Salimos afuera del cuartel y nos dirigimos a la calle aledaña al cuartel rodeándola, no entiendo por que no salimos por la puerta del frente, pero supongo que viniendo de Poppy, lo lógico no funciona mucho con ella; aunque no me atrevo a decírselo.

Las miradas que se clavaban en mi eran tan obvias como el odio y el rechazo que generaban hacia a mi, aunque algunos, mas que nada de los jóvenes, era de simple curiosidad o asombro; supongo que es mejor eso que aquella mirada de innecesario rechazo.

-Oye…-

-¿Eh?- Mi burbuja de pensamiento revento en cuanto Poppy me dirigió la palabra, parecía avergonzada por algo, ya que trataba de no hacer contacto visual conmigo.

-Lo que paso antes…- Estaba hablando en voz baja y mientras hacia eso, miraba a los lados por si había gente escuchando. -Disculpa, ¿Okey? No lo volvere a repetir.-

…

¿Poppy se esta disculpando conmigo? Aca hay algo mal… ¿Estoy soñando? Debo de estarlo, por que, ¡Vamos! No puede ser que la persona o bien, la criatura que me ha estado tratando mal ni bien llegue aquí se esta disculpando:

-…- Mis ojos estaban como platos mientras la miraba con atención. Decido pellizcarme el brazo para confirmar si estoy soñando o aun sigo volando en mi cabeza. -Auch…-

-¿Qué haces?- Arqueo una ceja.

-Quiero confirmar si estoy despierto, eso es todo.- Vuelvo a pellizcarme pero esta vez lo hago en mi mejilla. -Sip, definitivamente no estoy soñando.-

-No seas un exagerado, ¿Quieres?- Se llevo ambas manos a la cintura mientras hacia una mueca.

-Es difícil no serlo, siendo que es la primera cosa linda que me dices.-

Ella miro a un costado avergonzada mientras hacia puchero: -No soy tan cruel como tu piensas.-

-Me cuesta creer eso…- Pense que había sentenciado mi muerte por aquello que dije, pero al parecer solo recibi, como respuesta, un encogimiento de hombros.

-Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa.- Lo dijo en un tono ofendido y lo hizo enfatizar cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Haber Poppy, si tratas a alguien como si fuera una bosta humana…- Fui interrumpido por ella.

-¿Una que?- Ella hizo una mueca de confusión mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Bosta humana… Un pedaso de basura humana para que se entienda, cualquiera pensaría que eres la peor escoria del mundo.- Encogi los hombros como para enfatizar ese hecho o bien, para que se de cuenta. -Es cuestión de razonamiento lógico.-

-No me culpes por ello, no es como si me gustara hacerlo, simplemente tengo que hacerlo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Eso ya no te importa.- Ella me miro de nuevo con ese odio que se le fue en cuanto miro para otro lado. -Solo quédate con que me disculpe, agradece que lo hice por lo menos.-

-…- No sabia que decir en ese momento, simplemente no entiendo a Poppy, es una persona bastante difícil de lidiar, pero supongo que no es tan mala como pienso, aunque hubieron otras oportunidades que me hizo replantearme aquella idea. -Te perdono…-

Mire a otro lado, sentí su profunda mirada en mi, la mire de reojo y note que estaba sonriendo apenas un poco, volteo a ver al frente y seguimos caminando en silencio.

Despues de pasar por varias viviendas llegamos a una granja, la granja, a comparación de las otras casas de que había en el pueblo sin nombre, era de madera, y cuando hablo de madera me refiero a madera por donde no veas; típica casa de campo si me permites decirlo. Habian varios Yordles que estaban haciendo una cola, en si no era tan larga, pero viendo la expresión molesta que tienen en sus rostros, deben de haber esperado mucho tiempo allí.

-Tal vez me tarde un rato, pero te puedes sentar en aquella banca de madera que hay ahí.- Ella me señalo la misma. -La próxima esperaras tu, ¿Comprendido?-

-Si Poppy.- Me lleve la mano a la cien como si fuera un soldado.

-No hagas eso, aun no estas graduado.- Agito la mano a los costados enfatizando aquel hecho. -Y encima lo hiciste mal, pero no importa.-

Me encogi de hombros y me fui a sentar a la banca de madera, no tenia respaldo pero era comoda, mi trasero lo estaba agradeciendo.

Me incline hacia el frente mientras ponía mis brazos en la rodilla y miraba al suelo aburrido, en ello, noto que un Yordle o mas bien, una Yordle se sienta a unos metros de mi. Aquel individuo vestia una remera blanca con un Peto, llevaba puestas unas sandalias, estaba en su mundo cuando se percato que estaba yo; me miro con curiosidad poniendo la cabeza a un lado como si fuera un pájaro.

Segui mirando al piso mientras esperaba aburrido a Poppy.

…

Aquella Yordle me sigue mirando atentamente, eso hace que me incomode, ósea, entiendo que soy un humano y todo, pero no es necesario mirarme de esa forma. Ella adopta mi posición y se queda mirando el suelo al igual que yo, aunque de reojo vi que seguia mirándome por el rabillo del globo ocular, atenta a que iba a ser.

¿Estara imitándome? Hmm…

Cambio de posición poniéndome derecho y poniendo mis manos en la banca, ella se queda en la misma posición hasta que giro la cabeza hacia el otro lado, giro hacia donde esta ella y, efectivamente, estaba en la misma posición que yo, en cuanto se percato que la estaba viendo vio a otro lado haciéndose la que no sabia nada.

*Con que quieres jugar asi, ¿Eh?* Pense mientras fruncia el seño.

Puse mi pierna derecha sobre la otra pierna, mire para otro lado, y ella prosiguió. Cambie al otro lado, hizo lo mismo, pero esta vez me miraba con atención haber cual iba a ser mi próximo movimiento, ella tenia una mirada desafiante en su rostro, en cuanto la pude ver con detalle note que tenia un flequillo que le cubria la parte izquierda de la cara mientras que el resto del pelo estaba detrás de ella, le llegaba hasta los omoplatos, y le quedaba lindo el pelo como lo tenia.

-¿Te crees graciosa?-

-…- Ella solo hizo un pequeño gimoteo mientras me seguia mirando con desafio.

-Muy bien payasita, veamos como te las arreglas.- La mire con desafio.

-…- Ella se rio de una forma graciosa y malvada, me contuve para no reírme.

-Haber si me llevas el ritmo.-

Cruze rápidamente mis brazos, ella hizo lo mismo, me lleve los brazos atrás de la nuca, lo repitió, me sente de forma india en la banca, ella repitió, me levante y me puse en una pose de combate del viejo oeste, ella repitió. Como si fuera de un espejo viviente y chiquito aquella chica copiaba mis movimientos al pie de la letra, desde poses hasta expresiones faciales, aquello no era más que un espectáculo ridículo de un humano y un Yordle haciendo el mero ridiculo en frente de los otros peatones que pasaban por allí y nos miraban con malos ojos; aquello, al parecer, no le importaba a mi pequeña amiga, tampoco a mi, lo mas importante era que lo estábamos pasando bien.

El juego termino en cuanto me encontraba balanceando sobre un pie mientras tenia ambos brazos extendidos en una T bastante recta y mi amiguita no pudo copiar el movimiento ya que se caia.

-¡Ja! ¡Gane!- Ella me saco la lengua mientras tenia ambos brazos tensos mirando hacia el suelo. -Jeje, bien hecho pequeña, nada mal para alguien de tu edad.-

-…- Ella tenia los brazos cruzados y no hacia contacto visual conmigo, estaba haciendo puchero como si haberla llamado Pequeña la hubiera ofendido, aunque se fue aquella expresión en cuanto me vio sentarme.

-Uff, que cansado estoy.- Me incline hacia adelante mientras apoyaba los brazos en mis rodillas, ella tan solo se sento de forma india mientras me sonreía. -Y dime pequeña, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-…- Ella formo el numero catorce con ambas manos y dedos.

-¿Catorce? Juraba que tenias menos, ¿No estas un poquito grande para imitar a otras personas? - Ella me respondio sacándome la lengua.

-Hmm, ¿Hablas o algo por el estilo?- Arquee una ceja aunque seguia sonriendo por la curiosidad.

-…- Ella asintió.

-¿Y por que no hablas?-

-…- Ella miro al piso haciendo puchero.

-No confias en mi, supongo.-

-…- Ella sacudió la cabeza brusca y rápidamente a los lados.

-Entonces tranquila, habla como puedas que yo no te voy a comer viva.-

-…- Ella hace chocar los dedos índices entre si mientras hace puchero. -Es que… Me dijeron que no hablara contigo.-

-¿Ves? Ahí esta mejor… Pero, ¿Por qué?-

-…- Ella se mordio el labio. -Dicen que me podrías llegar a matar.-

-¿Y tu les crees?- La mire atenta, mi sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca seria.

-No lo creo, no pareces ser ese tipo de persona que haría eso.-

Note lo incomoda que estaba, al parecer no es de las que habla muy seguido con otros Yordles.

-Muy bien, por que no lo soy, no lo sere y jamás se me ocurriría hacerlo.- Mire al frente.

-…- Su silencio es valido en este momento, ya que no sabe como continuar con la conversación.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras pasaba el dia, miraba el frente por si algo interesante pasaba pero no había caso, este pueblo es muy tranquilo como para que algo loco suceda. No es que me moleste en absoluto pero, esperar por Poppy si que es aburrido, supongo que la próxima vez que venga solo pasara mas rápido esto… O tal vez no.

-Escuchame pequeña, me gustaría saber por que empezaste a imitarme, ¿Haces eso con todos?- Mi pregunta la tomo por sorpresa ya que dio un pequeño saltito en el lugar, sus orejas se encontraban en lo alto.

-En realidad no, pero tenia que sacarme una duda de encima.- Estaba respirando agitadamente por el susto que le di.

Ello me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Una duda? ¿De mi? ¿Qué clase de chica es esta como para hacer ese tipo de cosas?

…

Ahí voy de nuevo con mi exageración…

-¿Qué tipo de duda? Oh claro, no tranquila, no te voy a comer.-

-No me referia a eso… Queria ver si eras como todos decían que eras.-

-¿Y como es eso?- La mire con curiosidad.

-…- Hizo una mueca mientras pensaba. -Una basura humana.-

-…- Tenia ambas cejas en lo alto. -Guau, parece que ni me conocen.-

-Lo mismo digo, eres tan buena persona que hasta hiciste el ridiculo jugando con una joven de 14 años.- Ella sonríe mientras saca la lengua juguetonamente.

Me rei ante esa expresión suya, pero al mismo tiempo, me pone feliz que no solo Tristana me acepta por como soy sino también una chica de 14 años de edad; una muy inteligente para su edad de hecho.

-Y dime, como es tu nombre pequeña.-

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-¡Vamos! Yo pregunte primero.- Sonrei y me cruce de brazos.

-…- Se rio infantilmente como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, se parece a Tristana. -Heather, mi nombre es Heather señor…-

Ella meneaba la mano extendida en circulos hacia mi dando a entender que diga mi nombre:

-Andrew, mi nombre es Andrew, pero puedes llamarme basura humana si quieres.- Estreche su mano con la mia.

-Me quedare con Andrew, me gusta ese nombre, parece… Como si no fuera de este mundo.-

-Si…- Dejamos de estrechar las manos y volvi a la posición de antes.

La tarde siguió su curso normalmente como lo estaba haciendo, Heather seguia sentada tranquila mientras me hacia compañía y yo seguia esperando que Poppy volviera, aunque, después de mucho esperar ella llego con una bolsa llena de condimentos llamando por mi nombre. Heather escucho el llamado y me miro atentamente:

-Bueno, supongo que me tengo que ir…- Encogi los brazos y me levante de la banca. -¡Nos vemos Heather! ¡Un gusto conocerte!-

-¡Oye espera!- Se levanto de la banca, me detuve y la mire de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Puedo contar contigo para la próxima sesión de juegos?- Me extendió su mano expectante a mi respuesta.

-…- Me la quede viendo por unos segundos ya que aquello me tomo con la guardia baja. Sonrei y le estreche la mano. -Cuenta conmigo.-

-¡Bobo! ¡Te estoy llamando! ¡¿Qué no escuchas?!- Poppy estaba viniendo a paso rápido hacia mi posición, estaba molesta.

-Eh… Si, te escuche, es que estaba…- Apunte hacia Heather pero ella no estaba en cuanto gire a encararla.

Ella miro de re ojo a donde apuntaba mientras alzaba una ceja al cielo, me volvió a mirar:

-Si que eres raro, ¿Sabes?- Se dio la vuelta encarando al cuartel. -Apuntando a cosas que no están.-

Volvi a mirar a donde se suponía que debia estar Heather, me rasque la cabeza confundido por el asunto y le segui el paso; antes de dar tres pasos escuche su voz llamando a mi nombre, ella estaba escondida detrás de la pared de una casa saludándome, le devolví el saludo y fui con Poppy de vuelta al cuartel.

/Un tiempo después/

Habian pasado 3 semanas desde que puse un pie inintencionalmente aquí, el entrenamiento continua como es debido, Poppy empezó con el entrenamiento físico al dia siguiente de aquella vez, era obvio, ella me había metido en este lio y al mismo tiempo yo también por decirlo; aunque de igual forma, ella me obligo a sentenciarlo en frente de Tristana por mentirle. La relación con Poppy es, bueno, como la de un Entrenador con su alumno gordo y fofo, en mi caso es diferente ya que estoy mas flaco que me podrían llamar desnutrido; es buena, pero no hay confianza, aunque en varias oportunidades me dejo llamarla ''Pop'' sin que ella se pusiera furiosa.

Con tema a Heather, bueno, debido a los entrenamientos Fisicos que tenia se me hacia difícil cumplir con la promesa de tener una sesión de juegos, ya que terminaba destruido. Pero supe arreglármelas con ella, por supuesto, las veces que no podíamos jugar, ella se quedaba sentada en la banca conmigo charlando; a veces, trayendo agua y unos bocadillos para disfrutar de una tarde relajada (Aun no se de donde saca los bocadillos o con que los prepara). Mi relación con Heather es buena, a comparación que con Poppy o Tristana, la primera semana ella me saludaba con estrecho de manos, la segunda ya era con un choque de puños y ahora, con abrazos sorpresas; abrazos sorpresas que me hacían pegar tremendo susto de muerte, ya que saltaba a abrazar mi cuello la mayoría de las veces.

Los pueblerinos de la ciudad sin nombre ya se acostumbraron a mi presencia, todo gracias a las sesiones de juegos con Heather y parte de la influencia de Tristana hacia mi persona. Por primera vez en semanas puedo sentir que soy parte de algo, o de algún lugar, aunque aun no puedo llamarlo mi hogar. Este lugar, este mundo… Me hace sentir fuera de lugar algunas veces, mas que nada cuando estoy a punto de irme a dormir con la sabana que me cedió Poppy; no debería de sentirme asi, después de que la cosas están dando sus frutos, pero es inevitable. Aquel sentimiento de no querer llamar este lugar mi hogar es en parte culpa de Poppy, ya que siempre me trata de mala manera; aunque la veo mucho mas tranquila que la primera vez, supongo que esta acostumbrándose a mi persona tambien.

Habiamos llegado de entrenar con Poppy, ambos estábamos exhaustos, ya que Poppy se quiere mantener en forma y hace los ejercicios conmigo, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo. Me dio una toalla para secarme la traspiración y nos sentamos en el comedor.

-Bien hecho larva, hoy puedo decir que hiciste un buen trabajo.- Agarro una jarra con agua de la heladera, sirvió agua en ambos vasos y se sento al frente mio mientras me pasaba el vaso. -Asi que…-

Ella levanto el vaso con agua en forma de brindis y chocamos ambos vasos: -Continua asi y tal vez no tenga que patearte el trasero para hacerte entrar la información a la cabeza.-

Se rio mientras le daba otro sorbo al agua:

-Es raro que no lo hayas hecho aun cuando empezamos el entrenamiento.-

-¿Hmm?- Estaba terminándose el agua en cuanto le dije, respiro aliviadamente por la frescura del agua y prosiguió. -Oh vamos, la disciplina militar no es todo golpes y zarandeos, es saber encarar una situacion propuesta y saber como reaccionar ante ello sin la necesidad de la violencia, o que, ¿Quieres que te empiece a pegar?-

Ella levanto una ceja mientras me miraba con picardia:

-No, gracias.- Alce mi mano al frente.

-¡Asi me gusta!- Volvio a reírse, pero esta vez era de una forma mas alocada. -Y dime Andrew, ¿Qué te esta pareciendo este lugar?-

-¿Eh? Oh, bueno, no me parece malo, aunque hay veces que la tanta tranquilidad me pone nervioso.- Estaba mirando a la mesa mientras tenia ambos brazos apoyados en la mesa, podría poner los codos sin problema, pero de las tantas veces que Poppy me dijo ''No codos en la mesa'' me acostumbre a tener los brazos apoyados.

-¿Verdad que si? Pero asi están las cosas, creeme que han habido peores tiempos, cuando nos instalamos en este lugar es un buen ejemplo.- Se acomodo en el asiento mientras contaba esto y cruzo sus dedos. -No fue fácil, pero supimos sobrellevarla.-

-Me alegra.- Segui mirando la mesa de forma pensativa.

Ella movio la cabeza a un lado como si fuera un perro por la confusión mientras levantaba una ceja:

-¿Te sucede algo?-

-¿Hmm? No-no, estuve pensando en que debería hacer con Heather el dia de hoy.-

-Oh~, y dime Andrew… ¿Ella es linda?-

-Bueno, si, creo.-

-¿Y acaso ella te gusta?-

-…- Aquella pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Gustarme? ¿Heather? -¿A que te refieres?-

-Ya sabes, ¿sentarias cabeza con ella?- Decir eso de una manera tranquila es algo aterrador.

Escupi el agua que estaba tomando mientras tosia: -¡Oh dios no! Ella tiene 14 años de edad, Jesús…- Aquello ultimo lo dije en voz baja.

-Oh~ ya veo, me alegra saber que no eres un degenerado.-

-Gracias por notarlo pero, no entiendo para que me preguntas eso.-

-…- Ella encogio los hombros. -Por nada en especial, ¿Qué acaso un superior no se puede interesar en lo que su alumno haga?-

-No es eso, simplemente me parecio raro ese tipo de preguntas.-

Ella respondio con un encogimiento de hombros mientras miraba para otro lado. Volvimos a estar en silencio por un rato hasta que se levanto y llevo ambos vasos al fregadero:

-Enfin, me ire a hacer mis caminatas matutinas, tu estas libre por ahora gusano, asi que vete.- Se estiro mientras me decía esto. -Vuelve antes de que anochezca, ya sabes que la disciplina implica…-

-Estar a horario siempre que sea necesario.- Termine la oración por ella.

-¡Eso es! Sigue asi.- Se acerco y me golpeo el hombro juguetonamente. -¡Nos vemos!-

Salude cortesmente con la mano en lo alto y después la baje ni bien pasaron unos segundos desde su salida por la puerta principal. Me quede viendo por donde se fue pensativamente, me mire donde me había golpeado Poppy y lo acaricie varias veces, no por que me doliera en si, sino que me parecio bastante raro ese comportamiento jugueton.

-Eso fue raro…-

-¿Hablando solo?-

Habia gritado levemente por la sorpresa, Tristana se rio apenas y se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa:

-Pense que le habias dicho a Poppy no espiar conversaciones ajenas.- Apoye mi cabeza en mi mano.

-Je, ¿Te lo dijo verdad?-

Asenti ante ello.

-Nop, no fui yo quien le dijo ello, ella fue; bastantes veces.- Camino de forma animada hacia el asiento y se sento. -Mas que nada cuando eramos niñas.-

-¿Qué no eras tu la hermana mayor?- Arquee una ceja sonriendo ante aquella acotación.

-Te sorprendería saber que no es asi, de hecho, siempre fue ella la hermana mayor por lo madura que era.- Dijo esto mientras guiñaba el ojo y levantaba el dedo en lo alto.

-¿Enserio? Pense que tu eras la mayor todo este tiempo, mas que nada por que eres la líder del pueblo.- Me recline en la silla mientras cruzaba mis dedos entre si.

-Otra opción no tenia. Cuando se esta en una Guerra y tu gente esta asustada, alguien debe de poner orden.- Ella hacia círculos con el dedo en la mesa mientras tenia apoyada la cabeza en la otra mano. -Poppy no quería hacerlo, asi que termine tomando el papel de líder…-

Ella hace una pausa para tronarse el cuello mientras apoya su mano en el cuello:

-…Dirigiendo, escucha bien, a 150 Yordles refugiados por la Guerra.- Levanto el dedo índice.

-Guou…- Ambas cejas estaban levantadas por la sorpresa.

-Asi es, 150 Yordles que lo habían perdido todo. Considerandome, por la gente y no por el grado de soldado, el líder del grupo.-

Ella me sonríe mientras que yo estoy impactado por lo que acabo de escuchar. Tristana nota esto y se rie:

-¿Pero por que ella no quiso ser líder?-

La risa paro, ella me sonrio de vuelta y después respiro hondo:

-Ella no es buena hablando con la gente.-

-…- La mire con curiosidad.

-Despues de que llegamos aquí ella me dijo que se iría a entrenar a Demacia para convertirse en toda una guerra y líder, yo le cedi el cargo ni bien termino el entrenamiento pero…- Tenia la mirada seria y sus ojos estaban apuntando hacia la mesa. -No sirvió de nada, ya que se dio cuenta que no quería.-

-¿Pero por que no?-

Seguia mirando la mesa: -Se dio cuenta que no tenia lo necesario, ya que no sabe como dirigirse hacia los otros; y un buen líder debe saber hablar con otras personas.-

Ella fue a buscar el jarron con agua y lleno un vaso para tomárselo, ella lo volvió a llenar y se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento:

-Ella…- Tomo un sorbo del agua y miro la mesa seriamente. -Se dedico a entrenar soldados después de ello. Pero siendo que ella no sabia hablar bien con la gente, terminaron por abandonar el servicio de soldado ya que ella tiene…-

-Una actitud tosca.- Termine la oración antes que ella.

-…- Ella asintió y dio un sorvo chico de agua. -Todo aquel Yordle que venia a ser soldado no duraba un solo dia ya que Poppy los trataba mal, justo como hicieron con ella cuando entreno en Demacia.-

-…- Segui escuchando atentamente.

-Los ciudadanos, no es que la odien en estos momentos, pero no quieren estar cerca de ella por ser como es…- Su seriedad se transformo en una pequeña mueca de tristeza, sus orejas habían bajado levemente mientras movia lentamente su cabeza a los costados. -No quieren entenderla, ni siquiera tratan de hacerlo… Pero a ella no le importa. Despues de ello, no volvió a entrenar a alguien.-

No sabia que decir en ese momento, la verdad, estoy absorto en palabras.

-Escucha, tal vez ella no te lo diga por que es orgullosa, pero ella te aprecia mucho de verdad.- Su mirada se clavo en mi mientras sonreía.

-¿Enserio? No pareciera que fuera asi, siento que me detesta con ganas.- Mire a la mesa molesto.

Por alguna razón, estaba triste ante ello, el solo hecho de sentir que Poppy me odia me pone mal, aunque sigo sin saber por que. Hasta donde yo se, la odie y la odio con ganas por como me trata siempre en el entrenamiento o en general.

Muchas veces desee que se muriera aun cuando le sonreía afirmativamente ante cualquier cosa que propusiera: Agua, una manta, comida, etc. Mientras ella de a poco me iba sonriendo cada dia que pasaba.

Me hace sentir un hipócrita y un maldito mentiroso, tal vez ese es el motivo por el cual me siento tan mal en este momento: No solo por que me estoy engañando a mi mismo diciendo que ella me odia de verdad, si no que, como ella me dijo una vez: ''Simplemente tengo que hacerlo''. ¿A que se habrá referido?

-Te equivocas…- Ella me miro seriamente y cerro los puños.

-…- Volvi a mirarla atentamente.

-Ella siempre habla bien de ti, aun cuando fallas, ella se ve feliz enseñándote ya que eres la primera persona que no ha decidido dejarla por ser como es.- Respiro hondo y prosiguió. -El entrenamiento militar implica entrenar a una persona para que sea capaz de mantenerse con calma aun cuando la situacion es grave. Los insultos y los malos tratos forjan el espíritu, haciéndote capaz de soportar cualquier maltrato Psicologico que se te imponga o haciéndote inmune a ellos… ¿Ahora lo entiendes?-

…

Si, lo entendí…

…

Ella lo hace por mi propio bien.

*- No me culpes por ello, no es como si me gustara hacerlo, simplemente tengo que hacerlo.-* Recorde lo que ella me dijo.

Tenia la cabeza agachada mientras miraba el marco de la mesa, la textura que tenia, su color, todo. Siento que alguien apoya algo en mi mano, eran las manos de Tristana, ella las estaba acariciando lentamente a modo de consuelo con la yema de los pulgares; supongo que noto mi tristeza:

-Escucha Andrew, tal vez no pase ahora, pero ella poco a poco dejara de tratarte mal y empezara a tener una actitud mas juguetona contigo…- Saco sus manos de las mias. -Y cuando eso pase, significara que te aprecia… Y mucho.-

Ella se rie apenas de ello mirando con nostalgia el marco de la mesa:

-Esa es su forma rara de apreciar a la gente.- Ella volvió a sonreírme pero esta vez, de una forma tierna.

Lentamente le devolví la sonrisa y asentí con aprobación. La puerta sono repentinamente, rompiendo aquella situacion casi de manera inmediata, el golpeteo era suave y rápido:

-¡Esta abierto, adelante!-

-¡Con permiso!-

Conozco esa voz, ¿Heather?

-Oh, hola pequeña, ¿En que te puedo ayudar?- Tristana le sonrio maternalmente.

-Hola Heather, ¿Todo en orden?-

-Hola señorita Tristana, hola Andrew, ¿Vamos a jugar?- Parecia estar conteniéndose de algo, ya que estaba muy tensa. Podia jurar que su actitud normal es mas animada ante mi; ahí recordé cual era el motivo de su comportamiento y entendí que tenia que hacer.

-Eh, si, vamonos. ¡Nos vemos Tristana!- Agarre a Heather de la mano y la lleve conmigo afuera.

En lo lejos escuche la voz de Tristana gritar, '' Diviértanse, ¡No llegues tarde!''

Cuando estuvimos fuera, solte la mano de Heather y ella dejo de aguantar el aire, expulsándolo tan rápidamente que, entre jadeos, trataba de recuperar el aire perdido por aguantar tanto la respiración:

-Eres un idiota.- Seguia recuperando. -Si ya sabes que me cuesta hablar con la gente peor aun si es ''Tristana'', ¿Por qué no saliste a buscarme?-

-¡Bueno perdón! Estaba hablando algo muy importante con ella, además, podrías no haberme buscado en muy buena parte.- Puse mi manos en mis caderas.

-Me aburri, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué jugara conmigo misma?- Encogio los brazos ante ello.

-…- Aquel comentario que dijo hizo que haga un leve ruido con la garganta para aguantar la risa, llevándome el puño a la boca, ella no entendia por que me estaba aguantando la risa.

-¿De que te ries?- Ella arqueo una ceja mientras me miraba raro.

-¡Nada-nada!- Agite las manos al frente de ella mientras ocultaba mi rostro para que no me siguiera viendo.

Yo y mi estúpida mente sucia, juro que culpare a Paul por esto.

-¿Vamos a jugar?- Lleve mis manos a mi bolsillo.

-¡Pense que nunca lo dirias!- Ella empezó a saltar alegremente en el lugar.

/Mas tarde/

Pasaron unas cuantas horas desde que terminamos nuestra sesión diaria de juegos, estábamos sentados en la banca de madera que esta al lado de la casa del Señor Jenkins tranquilamente, disfrutando del resto del dia. Heather había traído unos bocadillos con agua haciendo de esta tarde aun mas relajante. Bostece fuertemente mientras estiraba mis articulaciones:

-¿Soy yo o estas muy cansado?- Dijo Heather en un tono burlon.

-Sipi, este dia ha sido agotador.- Hice tronar mi cuello y me cargue sobre mis propios hombros.

-Tan agotador que siempre tienes energia de sobra para mi.- Ella se rio tiernamente.

-…- Gire la cabeza a los lados mientras sonreía y miraba el cielo.

Me lo quede viendo por un rato, vi pasar unas nubes y al frente de mis ojos, puse una mano en el cielo haciendo el mínimo intento imposible de atrapar una de ellas y tenerla en la palma de la mano, abri y cerre la mano varias veces; Heather me vio con curiosidad y después miro el cielo tratando de entender que hacia.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Tratando de atrapar las nubes con mi mano.-

-¿Por qué lo haces?-

-…- Encogi los hombros ante ello. -No se, simplemente quiero hacerlo.-

-Esta bien, creo…- Miro de nuevo el cielo. -¿Puedo atrapar una nube contigo?-

-Adelante.- Yo seguia tratando de atrapar las nubes.

Heather me siguió el juego haciendo uso de sus dos manos para abrir y cerrar las manos en el cielo, a pesar que jamás atraparíamos una nube, el momento y este pequeño juego era divertido; me hacia pensar que lo otro no importaba, lo que importaba ahora era tratar de agarrarlas a toda costa aun si sabíamos que no podíamos.

-Oye Andrew, ¿Alguna vez deseaste poder volar?- Ella seguia tratando de agarrar nubes.

-…- Lo pensé detenidamente esa pregunta hasta que proseguí. -El deseo de volar siempre a sido el mayor deseo de todo ser vivo, el solo hecho de pensar que tenes alas que te permiten hacer eso te hacen sentir libre.-

-Oh… ¿Los pajaros se sentiran libres?- Ella seguia en la misma posición pero me miraba mientras lo hacia.

-Yo creo que si, tienen todo el aire para ellos solos; tienen las nubes para atravesarlas si quieren; espacios grandes e infinitos y un montón de cosas que descubrir.-

-¿Tú te sientes libre…?- Ella se quedo viéndome atentamente.

Capitulo Completado.


	3. Capitulo 2

''La ruta de Poppy~''

Aceptacion.

-¡DUAIGH!- Habia caido de espaldas al piso después de un puñetazo recibido por Poppy. -Ooow…-

-¡Ay, vamos Andrew! ¡Si sigues asi te terminaran matando! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡No me tengas compasión!- Ella se encontraba saltando en el lugar mientras estaba en posición de combate.

-Es difícil… Sobre todo cuando se trata de darte un golpe.- Me incorpore sobre mi mismo, escupi sangre y me limpie el labio con el puño de mi mano.

-Haber, me diste una tunda el primer dia que nos conocimos y ahora me dices, ¿Qué no puedes? ¡Por favor!- Ella se detuvo y se inclino hacia mi mientras tenia ambas manos puestas en la cintura.

-…- Mi única respuesta fue evitar contacto visual mientras hacia puchero, supongo que Heather y Tristana me lo están pegando.

Ella suspiro y se acerco a mi mientras se acariciaba los nudillos: -Escucha, siéntate un segundo.-

Obedeci ante ello y me sente, sentía un dolor intenso en el rostro; mas que nada en mi menton.

Poppy se sento de forma india en el suelo al frente mio y apoyo las manos sobre sus rodillas: -Te contare sobre un dicho que nos enseño el capitán cuando estaba en la Academia de Demacia…-

Puse mi atención completa, ella cerro los ojos mientras levanto el dedo índice hacia arriba a la altura de su rostro:

-"A veces tu peor enemigo, es alguien cercano a ti"- Mientras decía esto su mano daba giros sobre su propio eje. -¿Entiendes a que se refiere esta frase?-

-…- Lo pensé un segundo y proseguí. -Aun si se trata de ti, ¿tengo que pelear igual?-

-…- Ella me miro con una mirada seria mientras bajaba la mano lentamente y volvía a su rodilla, pensé que me daría una tunda pero asintió aprobatoriamente. -No exactamente, pero también funciona.-

-¿Oh?-

-Si, por supuesto que aun siendo yo tienes que pelear, pero a lo que en realidad se refiere esta frase es: Que si en el peor de los casos, yo me vuelvo en contra tuya, tu me vas a dar pelea para defender al pueblo sin nombre, ¿Entiendes?- Ella dio saltos con todo su cuerpo hacia adelante para acercarse a mi posición, me sonrio después de ello.

Asenti varias veces: -Entiendo, lo hare.-

-Buen chico.- Ella estiro su brazo en dirección a mi cabeza, sabia que no podía llegar asi que agache la cabeza permitiéndole a ella darme palmadas suaves. -En fin, vayamos por un ultimo round y eso sería todo por hoy.-

Se levanto al igual que yo y fuimos por el ultimo round.

…

Quede tendido en el suelo con la cabeza sobre la tierra, ella gano otra vez y estaba riéndose en forma de festejo:

-Muy bien, es todo por hoy, ya va a llegar el dia (tal vez nunca) de que me venzas en un combate, pero hasta que no hagas tus sentimientos a un lado, no podras vencerme, ¿Entendido gusano?- Ella se fue acercando hacia mi. -¿Andrew?-

En cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca de mi, se quedo en silencio un rato y después prosiguió:

-Si no te levantas ahora te voy pisotear varias veces… Tenes hasta 3 si no lo haces. 1; 2…-

Antes de que llegara al conteo de 3 agarré su pie y lo empuje para un lado rápidamente haciendo que ella se caiga de espalda al piso con los brazos tendidos en el suelo, en un rápido movimiento, me puse encima de ella mientras tenia mis manos sosteniendo sus brazos para que no se moviera.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente, mi espalda encorvada cumplia la tarea de dar peso al agarre que la tenia a mi superior en un severo problema y que, al mismo tiempo, me tenia cerca de su rostro. Ella empezó a respirar nerviosa y lentamente mientras me miraba con sorpresa, un rubor se le empezó a formar a medida que pasaba el tiempo. El tiempo parece como si se hubiera detenido en ese momento, ya que podía sentir mi corazón latir con frecuencia y podía escuchar mi respiración lenta y pesada mientras me ruborizaba como ella.

Por alguna razón, no quería salir de esa posición en la que estábamos, quería seguir allí contemplándola mientras analizaba cada parte de su rostro y me metia dentro de sus ojos rosados oscuros; era como un mar del que no me podía salir fácilmente aun si nadaba en contra de la corriente. Es la primera vez que veo a Poppy tan de cerca, su rostro es hermoso, su expresión es hermosa, ellá es hermosa.

-A-andrew, ya me puedes soltar, me ganaste esta vez.- Su voz profunda y femenina se cortaba con las palabras.

Volvi a la realidad después de estar observándola con detalle, me salí de encima suyo y me puse a un costado de ella, ella se reincorporo sobre si misma y se acomodo el cabello:

-Perdon por lo que hice.- La culpa me invadio en ese momento.

-…- Ella me miro, negó con la cabeza y prosiguió. -No te preocupes, fue buena estrategia… Cada vez estas aprendiendo mas.-

Ella me sonrio y me dio un golpe jugueton en el hombro: -Bien hecho.-

Nos quedamos viendo el atardecer que estaba llegando con un leve pero constante viento frio del Sur jugando con nuestros cabellos.

Mi pelo ha crecido demasiado en las semanas que pasaron desde que llegue aquí, podría decir que se cumplio un mes y moneda desde que empecé el entrenamiento con Poppy, esta dando sus frutos por cierto, estoy empezando a notar musculos en donde no pensé que iba a tener, mi camisa termino destrozada por el entrenamiento asi que Poppy se las ingenio y me dio un trozo de una sabana vieja gris que tenia para reemplazarla, por supuesto, el diseño de la remera, fue echa por la señora Jenkins, ella al igual que todos los Yordles que están aquí me empezaron a verme con buenos ojos; aunque la señora ya me veía con lindos ojos aun cuando ni nos conocíamos, supongo que es asi de cariñosa con todos.

Heather se ha vuelto muy apegada a mi, siempre busca una forma u otra para demostrarme cuanto me quiere: Desde abrazos, hasta besos en la mejilla. Según Tristana cuenta, eso es lo que hace una persona o mas bien, una chica, cuando se siente atraída hacia alguien... El solo pensarlo me aterra, quiero decir, ¿Enserio le estoy pareciendo lindo a un animal? Es normal ese tipo de comportamientos en mascotas, ellos te quieren y son leales, pero no buscan un amor serio con su dueño, por que inconscientemente ellos saben que hay una diferencia bastante grande entre lo que es un humano y un animal: Dos seres completamente distintos pero que pueden llegar a quererse mutuamente, pero sin llegar hasta el punto de "romanticismo", como solia llamarlo Paul.

Heather de por si, es una chica linda y agradable, tiene sus problemas para hablar con otros pero no deja de ser una increíble persona/Yordle, lo que sea. Pero no puedo verla como una pareja, como tampoco puedo ver a Tristana o a Poppy, quien, después de lo ocurrido hace rato, estaba actuando raro aunque no me importa mucho. La relación con Poppy ha cambiado bastante con el paso de los soles, ahora podemos llamarnos amigos tranquilamente sin que ella este gritando a todo pulmón: "NO SE PUEDE SER AMIGO DE SU ESTUDIANTE" o esas cosas que un militar debe decir, creo.

-Oye Andrew, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Poppy me volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

Habia vuelto a la realidad con el llamado de Poppy, aunque no estaba tan distraido como para responder cualquier cosa:

-Guau, me llamaste Andrew y no gusano, creo que debo de estar soñando de nuevo.- Hice un movimiento rápido en broma de que me iba a pellizcar el brazo pero ella me empujo apenas un poco mientras se reia.

-¡Enserio! Necesito hacerte una pregunta…-

-Disparalo cuando quieras.-

-Bueno, es un tanto complicado de preguntar pero…- Ella miro a otro lado mientras tenia una mirada neutral en su rostro. -¿Te sientes libre en este mundo o en el tuyo?-

Mi rostro se arrugo como una pasa mientras miraba a Poppy atentamente, aquello me tomo por sorpresa, mas que nada la pregunta fue la misma que me hizo Heather un tiempo atrás y no supe responderle:

-¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?-

-¿Tu por que no la contestas?- Ella arqueo una ceja. -Es simple y tonta la pregunta.-

-Pues… No lo veo como una simple pregunta, ya que no es la primera vez que me la hacen.-

-…- Ella levanto ambas cejas. -¿Quién mas te hizo esa pregunta?-

-Heather.-

-¿Y que le dijiste?-

-… No supe responderle, fue una pregunta difícil.-

-…- Ella se quedo viéndome sospechosamente. -¿Tan difícil es para ti decir si o no? Creo yo, que me estas ocultando algo.-

-¿Qué te voy a ocultar? No puedo ocultarte nada, primera regla de un soldado es no mentir a sus superiores y no ocultarles nada, tu mismo lo dijiste.-

-Pero no es una pregunta complicada Andrew… Es solo decir "Si o no". –

A este punto mi enojo se estaba siendo presente, mientras me insistia que respondiera, mas tenso y amargo me ponía. Esa pregunta no es simple, para nada lo es. Una buena parte de mi dice que si me siento libre aquí, otra me dice lo contrario, ya que siento que he estado cargando con demasiadas cosas innecesarias cuando bien, no tendría que hacerlo.

-¿No lo entiendes verdad?- Evite contacto visual con ella y puse mis dos primeros dedos en el tabique mientras aguantaba el enojo. -Esa pregunta es mas profunda de lo que tu crees, para a mi si lo es.-

-No puedo creer que seas tan estupido Andrew, hasta te estoy dando una ayuda, escucha…- Aclaro la garganta fuertemente para hacerse entender. -¡SI O NO! ¿Qué tanto te puede estar costando decir eso? "Si Poppy, me siento libre en este lugar, estoy feliz de la vida…"-

-Te equivocas…- Aquello lo dije en voz baja, aunque Poppy llego a escucharlo tanto como para interrumpir lo que estaba diciendo.

Mi enojo llego a un punto de quiebre, mi cordura esta perdida y mi impotencia esta igual de quebrada que mi furia, simplemente… Explote:

-¡¿Tu que carajo podes saber!? ¡Desde que llegue aquí lo único que hicieron para a mi era cargarme con cosas de las que no tenia por que cargarme! ¡Me trataste como una basura inumerables veces y pretendes como si no pasara nada! ¡Cada dia que paso aquí siendo un soldado siento mas carga en la espalda por que siento…!- Estaba con las lagrimas cayendo hasta que me detuve en seco con lo ultimo que dije. -Siento que no tengo una escapatoria, que estoy encerrado, condenado a seguir algo del que no tengo opción hacer por que no quiero decepcionar a nadie, siento que todo lo que he vivido allá es traído de vuelta aquí, cuando no tendría que ser asi…-

Ella se quedo en silencio, no supo que decir, yo en cambio estaba mirando el suelo mientras goteaba lagrimas. Despues de ello, hice algo que nunca pensé que volvería hacer… Algo que sin duda jure no hacerlo por que me hacia sentir débil:

…

Llorar.

…

Puse mis manos en mi cara mientras deje escapar un llanto fuerte, lloraba con ganas, sentía dolor, un dolor fuerte en el pecho que me estaba matando. La Yordle al lado mio me miraba como lloraba mientras poco a poco iba agachando la cabeza apenadamente, ella acaba de recibir algo que nunca espero recibir, una ola de odio y tristeza acumulados por semanas; aquello no sabía cómo tragarlo, simplemente se quedo allí, sentada sin hacer nada.

Era tanto lo que estaba llorando que me acoste en el suelo en posición fetal mientras seguia en lo mismo, me tape los oidos pensando que esto acabaría, aquel llanto, aquel escandalo que estaba armando en muy buena parte por que estaba dejando salir mucha presión pero no fue asi, me sentía desconsolado.

Lo único que necesitaba en estos momentos era un abrazo, una caricia, lo que sea, pero sabia que no iba a pasar, aquello es imposible estando en el lugar donde estoy…

… Estoy solo…

…

O al menos eso creí.

La Yordle al lado mio se acerco a mi a arrastres mientras lo hacia sentada sobre sus rodillas y como pudo, agarro mi cabeza y la apoyo contra su muslo provocando, por reacción natural del cuerpo al estar consolado a abrazar como puede, lo único que tiene a su alcance.

Mi caso es, por supuesto, agarrar la rodilla de mi consolante y seguir llorando mientras ella acariciaba mi cabeza para tratar de calmarme… Aquello estaba funcionando.

Poco a poco las lagrimas iban dejando de caer, los llantos se iban con el viento y mi estado de animo iba mejorando lentamente. En cuanto todo se puso en silencio, ella dejo de acariciarme la cabeza y prosiguió a hacerme mimitos en el hombro, mi respiración era pesada y costosa debido al llanto de hace un rato:

-¿Ya terminaste?- Dijo de una forma tranquila y suave.

Aspire con fuerza: -Si, termine.-

-Me alegra…- Su forma suave de decir las cosas seguia pero su tono cambio. -Andrew, yo…-

"Lo siento…"

-Lo siento si te hice sentir mal todas aquellas veces en las que simplemente podría habértelo dicho bien…- Ella siguió haciéndome mimos en el hombro. -Pero quiero que sepas que me alegra que puedas ser mi estudiante y… Mi amigo.-

Ella lo dijo con dificultad al principio, pero lo dijo segura de si misma al final.

-No te preocupes…- Aspire nuevamente. -Yo soy quien debería disculparse también. -

-¿Por qué?-

-Hable mucho atrás de tus espaldas, te odie y por supuesto, desee que te murieras en varias ocasiones, aun cuando tu me ofrecias algo de buena fe.-

-…- Ella se quedo en silencio por unos segundos. -No tienes por que disculparte por eso, yo soy la causante de tu odio. Yo misma hice que me odies, y puedes seguir haciendolo si asi lo prefieres.-

-…- Lo pensé un segundo. -No quiero, ya no mas.-

-¿Por qué? Tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo…- Ella hizo pausa un segundo. -Como también tienes del derecho a dejar de ser guerrero, si es ese tu deseo.-

-Quiero entender…-

Ella se quedo observando atentamente a lo que iba a decir mientras seguia haciéndome mimitos en el hombro.

Recorde lo que me dijo Tristana hace un tiempo atrás: "Nadie quiere entenderla, solo la juzgan sin querer conocerla"; "Siempre fue dificil para ella hablar con los demás". Supongo que una de las razones por la que he seguido aquí, además de hacer feliz a Tristana, es para entender a Poppy.

…

¿Desde cuando empezó a interesarme ella? Desde que la conocí, ella siempre me ha parecido una desalmada cabeza dura con un Ogro como actitud, nunca parecía tratar de entenderla, aunque parecía dispuesto a tratar de hacerlo ahora que lo pienso, inconscientemente lo hacia.

Tal vez su actitud, a pesar de ser horrible, tenia un lado tierno, ya que ella te sabe demostrar con facilidad (algunas veces) cuanto te aprecia.

"Tal vez no lo notes ahora Andrew, pero ella va a empezar a ser mas juguetona contigo. Es su forma rara de demostrar cariño"

Supongo que Tristana tenia razón después de todo… Poppy no sabe hablar con las personas, pero sabe demostrarte cuanto te quiere si tienes la intención de entenderla. Ella noto que estaba interesado en seguirla que, a pesar de los malos tratos, yo seguia al corriente y por ello, me empezó a tratar bien. Fui yo el tonto en no darme cuenta a tiempo que ella lo estaba haciendo.

-Quiero entender por que te es tan difícil tratar con las personas, o por que ellos no tratan de entenderte.-

Ella dejo de hacerme mimitos y me miro sorprendida:

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?-

-Tristana me lo conto todo. Yo se que trataste un montón de veces de entrenar soldados pero ellos te dejaban por tu actitud rancia hacia ellos, también que hiciste el entrenamiento de Guerrero en Demacia cuando querias ser la líder del grupo y te arrepentiste de la idea, ya que te diste cuenta que no estabas hecha para ello. Lo se todo.-

-…- Ella hizo una pausa corta. -¿Y por que te quedaste?-

-…- Lo pensé a profundidad. -No solo por lo que me dijo Tristana de ti, sino por que sentía que le debia todo a ella…-

-¿Deberle que?-

-Su estadia, su refugio, su buena voluntad, todo.-

-…- Ella se quedo viéndome por unos segundos y después miro el suelo. -Pense que era la única que pensaba eso…-

-…- La mire atentamente.

-Yo le debo mucho a Tristana también, digamos que es la primera amiga que tengo después de Rumble. Ella supo entenderme y me ayudo a ser una mejor persona, algo que otras personas no habrían hecho por mi, ni siquiera Rumble.-

-Bueno… Ya no es la única que puede ayudarte a ser mejor persona…- Mire al frente.

Ella me vio con sorpresa y se quedo viéndome fijamente.

No se por que dije eso en buena parte, supongo que es el subconsciente hablando por si mismo… Aunque no se equivoca en nada.

-Gracias.- Se acomodo el pelo y mientras lo mantenía en su posición, se encorvo hacia mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me enrojecí ante ello, ella lo noto y se rio:

-¿Sabes que Andrew?- Volvio a mirar al frente mientras la puesta del sol estaba llegando. -He hecho una buena elección.-

-¿En que?- Arquee una ceja

Ella se levanto de su lugar, estiro sus articulaciones mientras la miraba atentamente desde el piso y me volvió a mirar con una sonrisa en su rostro aunque con un poco de duda:

-¿Mi mejor amigo?- Arqueaba con una ceja y me extendia su mano.

-…- La mire unos segundos, le sonreí y agarre su mano haciendo que me levantara.

-Es hora de irnos, ya es hora de cenar y toda esta situacion sentimental me dejo con hambre.-

Me rei ante ese comentario mientras íbamos de camino a casa.

Supongo que las cosas serán diferentes de ahora en más, me da un poco de curiosidad saber de que se tratara todo, pero a la vez, no me importa saberlo; descubrirlo es mi opción favorita.

/Un tiempo después/

-¿Heather? ¿Dónde estas?- Mire por mis alrededores y no la encontré. -Disculpe señor, ¿No vio acaso a una Yordle peli negra?-

-¿La que esta siempre contigo? No, disculpe señor Andrew.- El caballero que me contesto estaba con un bebe en brazos y su esposa estaba al lado viendo curiosamente. -¿Tu la haz visto cariño?-

-No, aunque eso es raro, ella siempre suele andar por aquí preguntando por ti.- Ella encogio los brazos.

-Bueno, supongo que las cosas dieron un giro esta vez.- Acentué lo que dije con una pequeña risa mientras lleve mi mano a la nuca. -Aunque gracias por su tiempo.-

-Un placer Andrew, ¡Que tengas buen dia!- La pareja se retiro de donde yo estaba.

*Tss, todas las personas aquí saben mi nombre y yo no soy capaz de recordar los suyos… Meh, son demasiados* Pense mientras los miraba irse.

-¿Dónde estará esa chica?-

-¡Aquí atrás!-

Me di la vuelta para encarar aquella voz pero no tuve tiempo de analizar quien fue la causante, ya que aquella persona me tacleo contra el suelo con tal fuerza que quede aturdido por un tiempo.

La vuelta me daba cabeza… Espera, asi no se dice… La cabeza me daba tantas vueltas que no podía narrar bien el transcurso de la historia… Y me hacia romper la cuarta pared.

…

Como decía… Aquella persona me dio tal zarandeo que estaba aturdido en el suelo, cuando los ojos me dejaron de dar vuelta me fije en la figura encima mio:

-¡Hola!- En efecto, era Heather de quien se trataba, ella estaba mirándome contenta mientras estaba sentada en mi cintura. -¿Te sorprendí verdad? ¿A que sí? ¿A que sí? –

-…- Estaba aguantándome las ganas de agarrarla de una oreja, pero supe contenerme. -¿Te quieres bajar? Juro por amor a los padres que no tengo que te voy a agarrar una oreja si no te salís de encima.-

-Guau, eso fue profundo… ¡Pero vamos! ¡Solo estaba jugando!- Ella se acosto sobre mi estomago sin salir de mi cintura, la situacion ahí abajo se estaba poniendo peor con cada minuto que pasaba.

- _Oh Andrew piensa en la biblia, ¡Piensa en la biblia!_ \- Aquello lo dije en voz baja mientras miraba por arriba mio.

-¿Hmm?- Ella miro con la cabeza a un costado como si fuera un pájaro mientras me sonreía.

Supongo que esta chica no entiende la situacion que esta pasando ahí abajo, a su edad y siendo en muchas ocasiones muy inocente, puedo dejarlo pasar pero la gente me esta mirando con malos ojos y hay madres que están tapándole los ojos a sus críos:

-¡¿Quieres salir de encima mio de una vez?!- No se como lo hice, pero use mis abdominales para levantarme apenas del suelo mientras tenia una cara arrugada por el enojo, los pueblerinos miraron con sorpresa y siguieron su camino como si nada.

-¡Eeep!- Ella se hizo a un lado, me levante rápidamente y sacudi el polvo en mi ropa.

-Vos y yo, ¡Nos vamos!- Agarre su mano y la lleve casi a arrastres hasta que logro poder caminar.

-…- Ella no entendia por que tenia esa actitud hacia ella, me miraba confundida. -¿Hice algo malo?-

-…- Permaneci callado hasta por lo menos llegar a un lugar apartado.

En cuanto llegamos a la colina donde solemos estar entrenando Poppy y yo, nos sentamos tranquilamente en el suelo, Heather pregunto el por que estaba molesto, le explique la situacion anterior de una forma que pudiera entender con bastante facilidad; se sentía como un hermano mayor explicándole a su hermana cual es el significado de la vida o de las cosas, o al menos me dio esa sensación a mi.

-¡Oh!~ ya entiendo, ¡Pero vamos Andrew! ¿No te gusta tener chicas lindas encima tuyo?- Ella me miro con picardia mientras levantaba y bajaba ambas cejas rapidamente.

-…- Yo la mire con inexpresividad y después le di un golpecito con la punta de mi dedo medio en su nariz.

-Au-Au-Au…- Ella se llevo ambas manos a la nariz mientras gemia por el dolor.

-No digas esas cosas, además, no es que no me guste, solo que no quiero tener a una chica de 14 años de edad sentada en mi lugar privado…- Podia escuchar las sirenas de policía en mi cabeza. -Soy joven para ir a la cárcel de todas formas…-

-Esta bien, lo entendí, ¿Pero puedo ponerme encima de ti si no hay personas alrededor?- Se acariciaba la nariz para dejar ir el dolor mientras me miraba atentamente.

-No.- Sentencie en voz alta, ella se hizo para atrás con las manos puestas al frente, pensando que le iba a dar un golpecito en la nariz. -¿Qué tus padres no te dicen que no puedes hacer esas cosas?-

-…- Ella miro para un costado pensativamente y después me miro. -Nop… Bueno, no tan asi, quiero decir, tengo un padre en casa pero nunca me dice nada.-

-¿Enserio?- Mire al suelo. -Que mal, debe de tener sus razones.-

-Bueno… Si las tiene.- Ella me miro. -Extraña a Mamá.-

-…- La mire atentamente con ambas cejas levantadas. -Ella…-

-¡No-no!- Ella agito sus manos al frente mio. -Tan solo se fue en una misión de reconocimiento o algo asi me habían explicado.-

-¿Qué tiene que ir a reconocer?-

-Pues, no se la verdad, no me hablaron mucho de ello. Solo sé que se fue en una misión de reconocimiento; aunque me parece raro que tarde tanto.- Se llevo la mano a la pera mientras pensaba, después encogio los hombros y sonrio. -Creo que asi son las misiones al parecer.-

-…- Arquee una ceja ante ello, me parecía raro el como lo estaba contando, parecía como si me estuviera ocultando algo.

Ella noto que la estaba viendo rara e inclino la cabeza a un lado como un perrito: -¿Qué?-

-¿Estas segura que es eso?-

-Claro, ¿Para que te ocultaría algo? Confio en ti plenamente mas que en otra persona en esta ciudad, asi que no tengo problemas en contarte cosas sobre mi.- Ella me sonrio alegremente.

Bueno, al menos se que no me miente, lo dijo muy enserio.

-Esta bien, pero sabes que…-

-Puedo contar contigo cuando lo necesite, lo sé-lo sé, yo sé que estarás ahí cuando lo necesite tanto como tú lo estarás cuando te necesite.-Termino la oración mientras seguía sonriendo.

Sonrei ante ello y le acaricie la cabeza suavemente, ella reacciono ante ello moviendo la cabeza hacia la mano mientras se frotaba contra ella, como si de un gato se tratara.

Nos quedamos viendo el paisaje del pueblo desde la colina mientras el dia transcurría, ella puso ambos brazos por atrás de su espalda como punto de apoye mientras tenia cruzada una pierna arriba de la otra y miraba atentamente. En mi caso, estoy sentado de forma india con la espalda encorvada hacia el frente mientras miraba con atención cada detalle del pueblo sin nombre: Casas, pisos, vegetación y decoraciones.

Me quede pensando un rato acerca de mi mundo, si bien no tiene tanta vegetación como aquí, tenia sus momentos y lugares hermosos. Pense en como se debe sentir Paul o en que esta pensando en este momento; espero que no este buscándome sin fin, eso me haría sentir mal, ya que no me va a encontrar jamás estando en donde estoy.

A veces pienso en los logros que he alcanzado a hacer estando allá: Haber ahorrado para la casa, entrar a la Universidad después de haber aprobado los exámenes de prueba, promocionar materias para empezar a cobrar por ello, y demás cosas que tal vez me estoy olvidando. Ha costado demasiado: demasiado dolor, sufrimiento, lagrimas y sangre haber podido conseguir todo lo que había conseguido allí, y me siento afortunado de haber contado con la ayuda de Paul para aquellos días en la cual no llegaba a fin de mes para pagar la casa, lo cual siempre le estaré eternamente agradecido.

*Ojala pudiera decirte gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi, hermano.*

…

*Pero se que eso no pasara nunca… Fui traído aquí por una razón y ahora tengo que pagar mi estadia aquí*

-¿Andrew? ¿Te sucede algo?- Ella me miro preocupada.

-¿Eh?- No me había dado cuenta que tenia la cabeza baja, supongo que pensar en mi mundo debió de haberme puesto mal de alguna forma. -No tranquila, solo pensaba en mi mundo.-

-Oh…- Ella pensó detenidamente lo que iba a decir. -¿Quieres volver allá?-

-…- Encogi los hombros ante ello. -Ni se como volver así que no te preocupes, no me voy a ir.-

-Y si, existiera alguna posibilidad, ¿Tu volverías?- Sus orejas estaban en lo alto mientras me miraba atentamente.

-…- Lo pensé un poco a esa pregunta.

Esta es una de esas situaciones en las que no me gusta estar realmente, ya que me ponen en una dicha totalmente importante; decidir que palabras usar.

Por una parte tengo la opción de contestarle que me encantaria irme, pero tendría que explicar por que… Y no tengo alguna respuesta coherente para darle. Oh bien, tengo la opción de decirle no y también explicar por que, pero tengo la ventaja de que sé lo que voy a decir. Supongo que mi respuesta es:

-No lo creo, la gente aquí, Poppy, Tristana y tu me hacen sentir bienvenido, si bien empezamos con el pie izquierdo los primeros días me encanta como es que, con el paso del tiempo, supieron aceptarme como a uno de los suyos. Ademas, me gusta como se ayudan unos con otros, ese tipo de cosas no las encontras en mi mundo.- Sonrei ante ello. -Sin embargo, no dejo de pensar en mi único amigo allá, Paul. El me ayudo hasta en los momentos mas difíciles y jamás se le ocurrió abandonarme bajo ninguna razon o circunstancia cuando podría haberlo hecho si se lo proponía.-

Ella empezó a sonreir de a poco mientras abria su boca al ritmo de su sonrisa, después se lanzo contra a mi dándome un fuerte abrazo, tenia mis brazos abiertos hacia los costados ya que no esperaba que me abrazara:

-Nunca te vayas. Por favor.- Ella abrazaba con mas fuerza mientras lo decía. -Prométeme que nunca lo haras.-

Conozco esa formar de hablar suya, cuando dice oraciones cortantes es por que esta a punto de romper a llorar.

-¡Guau, hey! Tranquila, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.- Le palmee la espalda para tranquilizarla. -No te puedes deshacer de mi tan fácil.-

Ella me miro mientras sonreía, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, ella respiro hondo y volvió a abrazarme con fuerza, esta vez, se lo devolví mientras le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente. En cierto punto senti algo húmedo en mi pecho y de alguna forma mi cuerpo estaba temblando, algo que no era provocado por mi sino por…

-¿Heather? ¿Por qué estas llorando?- La miraba extrañado pero al mismo tiempo preocupado.

-…- Ella me encaro y pude ver que, en efecto, estaba llorando. Algo muy raro de ella, considerando que siempre esta alegre. -No quiero que te mueras nunca.-

-Ay enana, te preocupas por algo que nunca va a pasar. No me puedo ir de aquí, no aun.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Ella seguia negándose a creer aquello que dije. -¿Cómo sabes que eso nunca pasara?-

-…-

Tiene razón en algo, no estoy seguro si va a pasar, pero viendo las circunstancias, es algo improbable; probárselo va a ser difícil.

…

Aunque algo se me ocurrió:

-Escucha, si te preocupas siempre por cosas insignificantes, ¿Cómo vas a poder disfrutar las cosas que pasan ahora?- Le sonreí mientras le corria el flequillo que le tapaba la cara, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba con la yema de los pulgares el rostro.

Me devolvió el abrazo y después de unos minutos de silencio dijo:

"No se que podría hacer sin ti."

/Mas tarde al anochecer/

Habiamos llegado con Heather después de nuestra sesión de juegos de todos los días al cuartel, ella estaba mas alegre que antes, no entiendo por que pero si esta feliz yo lo estoy. Aun sigo acordándome lo que me dijo: "No se que podría hacer sin ti.".

Demasiadas cosas, solo que ella no lo sabe y yo si, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se de cuenta. Estabamos llegando a la puerta principal cuando de la misma, salió Poppy estirando sus articulaciones mientras caminaba hacia nosotros, se percato de nuestra presencia y saludo con la mano en lo alto mientras nos íbamos acercando:

-Justo a quien estaba buscando, ¿Todo en orden soldado?- Ella me miro alegremente y después miro a Heather. -Oh, saludos, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Heather se puso firme y con una voz que tiritaba por los nervios respondio:

-¡He-heather señorita!-

Poppy se extraño por su posición de firme pero después sacudió levemente la cabeza para continuar: -Asi que tu eres la famosa Heather, ¿Verdad?-

-¡¿Fa-fa-famosa?!-

-Si, este galan siempre anda hablando de ti, además…- Puso una mano cerca de su boca como una pared, para secretearle algo. -El dice siempre que te llevaría a la cama para hacer, ya sabes…-

Claramente escuche lo que dijo, lo hizo apropósito para que lo hiciera:

-¡¿Eso es cierto?!- Sus ojos estaban como platos mientras ponía una cara de espanto y se ruborizaba.

-Claro que no, además Poppy…- Aquello ultimo lo acentué con mi tono de voz. -Ella tiene 14 años, es joven, dejala que viva su vida tranquila; después, si se quiere meter con un caballo que lo haga.-

Poppy se rio del comentario, Heather no sabia de que estaba hablando ya que tenia una ceja arqueada y miraba confundida a la Yordle al frente suyo:

-Escucha Andrew, te tengo que decir algo importante.- Esto lo dijo de una manera muy tranquila, Heather la vio atentamente en cuanto escucho eso.

-Disparalo amiga.-

-Tu y yo tenemos que ir a Demacia, partimos al amanecer.-

-¿Eh?- No había escuchado bien lo que me dijo, Heather me miro triste.

-Nos vamos a ir a Demacia mañana, mas vale que prepares tus cosas ahora.-

-…- Heather se quedo en silencio mientras miraba el piso.

-Heather…- Aquello no pude terminar de decirlo ya que Poppy empezó a gritar y a apuntarme con el dedo.

-¡No fue una pregunta, fue una orden, hazlo!- Heather salió corriendo del susto, Poppy se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se mordio el labio. -Oh, perdón, no quise asustarla.-

-No importa, ¿Me puedes decir por que vamos?- Puse mis manos en los bolsillos.

-Ordenes de Tristana muchacho.- Ella encogio los brazos.

-Bien, ire a empacar ropa que no tengo.- Me dirigi a la puerta principal para entrar adentro.

-¿Eh?- Ella hizo una mueca de confusión, y después se acordó que no tengo ropa mas que la remera que me hizo. -Oh es cierto…-

Ya había entrado adentro cuando escuche aquello ultimo.

…

Habiamos cenado hace un rato, Tristana nos dio las buenas noches y se fue a dormir al igual que Poppy y yo… Bueno, solo Poppy en este caso, ya que no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba acostado con una manta en el suelo al lado de la casa de mi superiora, calcule el horario actual y, a juzgar por la luna en el medio del cielo, ya es medianoche; estaba acurrucado con la manta encima ya que el viento soplaba un aire muy fresco mientras trataba de buscar alguna posición comoda para dormir.

La razón de mi obvio insomnio es precisamente mis nervios por ir a Demacia mañana, la situacion me llego sin previo aviso y me agarro con la guardia baja cuando ya estaba acostumbrándome a este lugar y a la rutina; aunque la rutina ya era algo de todos los días, asi que eso lo descontaría de mi lista de preocupaciones.

¿Qué sucederá cuando llegue a ese lugar? ¿Seremos bienvenidos? Supongo que si, Poppy estuvo en la Academia entrenando y sirviendo a ese lugar por un tiempo, o al menos eso estimo. Me preocupa Heather, ella, además de los nervios del viaje, son las principales razones por las que no puedo conciliar el sueño. Heather se las puede arreglar sola, eso lo se muy bien, pero temo que ella se entristeza mientras yo no estoy o le agarre alguna especie de enfermedad que no sepa y su padre no haga algo respecto.

…

Creo que estoy exagerando, pero supongo que soy bueno preocupándome por cosas sin sentido y que no son probables.

…

¿Qué le había dicho a Heather? A si: "Si te preocupas siempre por cosas insignificantes, ¿Cómo vas a poder disfrutar las cosas que pasan ahora?"

Le dije eso y ahora mismo me estoy preocupando por tonterias que tal vez ni lleguen a pasar:

*Ja, el peor ejemplo a seguir del mundo supongo. * Sonreí ante ese pensamiento mientras ahogaba una risa.

Una caminata nocturna tal vez me ayude a despejar mi mente y a darme sueño, aunque sueño tengo, pero se me va con los nervios. Esta decidido, ire a dar una caminata.

Me levante del piso y empecé a caminar en dirección al pueblo cuando una voz femenina y grave interrumpe mi paso e hizo mirar por detrás de mi hombro:

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- Era Poppy quien tenía apoyada los codos en el marco de la ventana, mientras se apoyaba sobre sus manos y me miraba de forma picara.

-La verdad pensé que estabas dormida.- Le sonreí.

-De hecho…- Salto el marco de la ventana y se acerco a mi. -Tampoco puedo dormir, los nervios me comen la cabeza.-

-…- Me rei ante ese comentario mientras me gire a encararla con una mano puesta en el bolsillo y la otra apuntando hacia atrás mio. -¿Quieres caminar un rato?-

-Me encantaria.- Puso sus manos detrás suyo.

Al mismo par de pasos empezamos nuestra caminata nocturna por las calles de la ciudad sin nombre mientras escuchábamos a los grillos sonar, la calle estaba despejada y nuestra única fuente de luz para guiarnos por ellas era la luna que lo iluminaba todo a su paso, excepto el horizonte. Mi compañera de caminatas tenia puesto su ropa de todos los días, una remera negra con unos pantalones grises y sus coletas que la hacían destacar siempre. Pasando por la casa del señor Jenkins ella se detiene y mira el cielo atentamente:

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Voy a extrañar este lugar… Igual que la primera vez cuando me fui alla.- Ella sonreía nostálgicamente, opte por no decir nada. -Continuemos.-

Espere a que llegara al lado mio y seguimos con la caminata. Despues de pasar varias casas, llegamos a la entrada del pueblo, ambos no detuvimos simultáneamente y nos quedamos viendo aquel lugar. Aun recuerdo cuando atravesé por esa entrada la primera vez que vine, estaba siendo tironeado por Tristana ya que habíamos bajado de una colina que esta un poco mas lejos de la misma, sonreí ante ese recuerdo; se siente como si hubiera sido ayer que entre por allí y mi vida cambio para siempre.

-Por ahí nos iremos mas tarde, Demacia queda a unos cuantos kilómetros, asi que estaríamos tardando mas de 4 semanas en llegar, un poco mas si no llegamos a encontrar refugio durante la ida.- Ella miraba atentamente aquel lugar mientras la miraba a ella atentamente, nuevamente opte por el silencio. -Continuemos.-

La caminata siguió hasta llegar al centro del pueblo, aquel lugar era un circulo grande rodeado por casas de heno y puerta de madera, creo que le faltaría una decoración a esta parte del lugar, parece un pueblo fantasma sin algo en el. Ella se puso al frente mio con las manos por detrás de su espalda y después las llevo al frente:

-Andrew…- Ella se giro hacia a mi con una sonrisa. -¿Crees que algún dia pueda haber paz en este mundo?...-

-…-

-¿Qué no haya guerras y enfrentamientos?- Miro al cielo, contemplándolo con animo. -A mi me encantaria, asi la gente deja de sufrir.-

-A mi también… Pero…- Me quede en silencio.

-¿Hmm?- Ella volvió a mirarme mientras ponia la cabeza a un costado, atenta a lo que iba a decir.

De donde yo vengo, la guerra atra vez de las décadas y años siempre a costado la vida de muchas personas, se han hecho experimentos inhumanos con las personas que ya no servían para nada y sacaba lo peor de una persona. Sacrificios de aliados a veces se hacen para completar aquel deseo de paz, ella al parecer no sabe de esto aunque tendría qué.

¿Cómo le voy a explicar que su deseo es imposible de realizar? No me atrevo a decírselo…

-Pero hay que trabajar duro para llegar a lograr eso.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.- Asintio aprobatoriamente. -Y dime Andrew, ¿Tuviste pareja alguna vez?-

-No se si fue exactamente eso en su momento, pero llegue a estar con alguien quien me apreciaba sí.- Me rasque la barbilla y proseguí. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Hubieron pretendientes o los ahuyentabas a patadas?-

Me lleve la mano a la boca mientras echaba una pequeña risa, ella hizo lo mismo:

-De hecho…- Hizo mueca mientras hacia memoria. -Si, si tuve a alguien en mi vida durante mi paso por la Academia de Bandle.-

-¿Oh?- Tenia ambas cejas levantadas mientras sonreía.

-El era muy buen chico, me hacia reir y me hacia sentir protegida; aunque de eso no lo necesitaba.- Aquello ultimo lo acentuo mostrando el bicep del brazo izquierdo, se reia apenas al igual que yo. -Pero… Nos abandono a mi, a Tristana y Rumble cuando la Masacre de Bandle empezó.-

Ella tenia la mirada en el suelo, pero después volvió a sonreir y prosiguió: -En fin, son cosas del pasado. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo fue que terminaron?-

-Bueno, supongo que de la misma forma solo queee…. Ella falleció.- Mire para un costado, aquello no me afectaba tanto ya que fue hace mucho, pero a Poppy la tenia con la mano en la boca.

-Perdon, no quise…-

-Tranquila, eso fue hace mucho, si bien ella fue la razón del cambio drastico que tuve en mi vida, sabia que no tenia que estar con alguien como yo.-

-¿Por qué te dices eso? Eres buena persona.- Ella estaba indignada por lo que dije de mi mismo.

-En su momento tenia contactos a los que le tenia rencor, por algunos lios que tuvimos por supuesto. Se enteraron de mi pareja, la secuestraron, la golpearon y abusaron de ella hasta la muerte…- Sin darme cuenta, mi enojo y tono de voz se estaban acrecentando, Poppy no encontraba topico para acotar por lo que se quedo en silencio. -… Como si fuera un pedaso de carne inútil.-

Respire hondo y volvi a sonreir:

-Pero eso ya paso, ella hizo el bien en ese mundo asi que se fue en paz. Por otro lado…- Me acerque hacia ella y jugué con su cabello. -Estoy en este mundo siendo una persona nueva, asi que todo ello por lo que pase es historia antigua.-

Segui caminando al frente cuando Poppy agarro mi mano por detrás mio:

-¿Cómo puedes cargar con todo eso a tus hombros y seguir siendo buena persona?- Agacho la cabeza. -Yo ni siquiera puedo cargar con muchas personas como lo hace Tristana y seguir siendo la misma.-

-…- La mire fijamente por unos segundos y después me puse a su misma altura mientras junte ambas manos suyas y las rodee con las mías. -¿Cómo puedes cargar tú con las miradas de las demás personas y seguir siendo la misma?-

-…- Ella me miro atentamente.

-Todos tienen sus propias batallas, tu mas que nada las tienes y siempre las mantuviste contigo…- Hice una pausa. -Y a pesar de eso, siempre fuiste la misma Yordle que conozco con todos y cada uno que te rodea.-

-…- Ella me miro por unos momentos, sonrio con los ojos cerrados y se llevo las manos al pecho junto con las mias.

Habria sacado las manos rápidamente sino fuera por que no llegaban a tocarle el busto, aquello que le dije le habrá servido ya que tiene mis manos en el pecho como si las apreciara con su vida. Saque mis manos de la suya y me pare, ella se me miro atentamente y dije:

-¿Continuamos?- Hice un gesto con la cabeza indicando el frente.

Ella asintió y se fue al lado mio a caminar, volvimos por donde vinimos y llegamos de nuevo al frente de la granja del señor Jenkins pero esta vez nos sentamos en la banca de madera en silencio mientras mirábamos el frente, de vez en cuando cruzábamos miradas pero ni bien nos dabamos cuenta que nos veíamos mutuamente volvíamos a mirar al frente a otro lado. Poppy estaba sentada con ambas manos puestas en su regazo y tenia la espalda recta, je, para ser alguien que tiene un Ogro como actitud, se sienta como si fuera una princesa.

De un momento a otro empecé a bostezar, supongo que la caminata al fin y al cabo termino por servir, no solo a mi, sino a mi compañera de caminatas también ya que estaba bostezando:

-¿Ya esta cansado soldado?- Dijo de forma burlona.

Volvi a bostezar, pero esta vez era con mas intensidad: -Si, la caminata me hizo bien… Y a ti también por lo que veo.-

Ella asintió mientras se sobaba los ojos con una mano:

-Oye Poppy…-

-¿Si Andrew?- Ella giro su cabeza a verme.

-En Demacia, ¿Verdad? ¿Hiciste servicio militar después del entrenamiento?-

-…- Ella asintió en duda mientras hacia memoria de aquello. -Si, si lo hice, antes que volviera hice dos meses mas de servicio como Herrera. Creo que fueron los dos mejores meses de mi vida, tenia de todo Demacia, todas las comidas preparadas en tu habitación del hotel, un gimnasio personal al que accedias con una llave, lo que tu te imaginas.

Tenia una mirada estrellada en los ojos, hablaba de Demacia como si fuera el lugar de su vida pero…:

-¿Qué te hizo volver aquí si estabas feliz alla?- Apoye mis codos sobre mis rodillas mientras la miraba.

Esto la agarro con la guardia baja, ya que su mirada estrellada se fue y después miro al suelo con nostalgia:

-Hay cosas aquí que Demacia no las tiene, además…- Ella me miro mientras sonreía. –Es mi hogar. Aquí tengo lo que Demacia no podría ofrecerme.-

-¿Y que es?-

-Familia.- Ella sonrio con mas intensidad que antes.

Me la quede viendo por unos minutos, ella volteo a ver el frente mientras me quede pensando en lo que dijo, me hizo sentir de maravillado de alguna forma, no se por que, pero siento que cuando se refirió a "Familia", se quiso referir a Tristana, Rumble y yo; aunque yo no estuve en esa parte de su vida, lo mas probable es que yo haya estado estudiando para esos momentos.

Me gustaría ser parte de la vida de Poppy, por alguna razón siento que debería saber mas sobre ella, todo lo que representa y todo lo que sabe. Por que he llegado a encontrar en ella una parte de mi de la cual compartimos y que, de alguna forma, no nos habíamos dado cuenta; como un alma gemela tal vez.

-Me gusto salir contigo a pasear Poppy…- Hice una pequeña pausa, después proseguí con una sonrisa. -Ojala podamos repetir esta cita en el futuro.-

-Oh~, ¿Entonces fue una cita?- Ella se llevo la mano a la boca mientras reia.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije, me lleve la mano instantáneamente a la cara y mire para el piso, ella hecho una carcajeada pero se detuvo en seco en cuanto se escucho:

-¡Cállense ya maldita sea, dejen dormir al viejo!- Era la voz del Señor Jenkins.

Salimos corriendo del lugar lo mas rápido que pudimos mientras nos reíamos en el transcurso, llegamos al centro del pueblo nuevamente, recuperamos un poco el aire perdido y volvimos a reir unos minutos mas hasta detenernos:

-Solo habría faltado que el viejo halla salido con una escopeta.-

-Si, "¡Fuera de mi césped! PIUM PIUM PIUM".- Ella hizo un intento de imitación de la voz del viejo y actuo la escena como si aquello hubiera pasado.

Volvimos a reírnos pero esta vez fue en menor cantidad, ya que cabia la posibilidad de que despertáramos a todo el pueblo con el ruido de nuestras voces. Nos quedamos viendo uno a otro, ella esquivo la mirada hacia un lado mientras sonreía y yo la seguia mirando:

-Oye, si esto es una cita…- Hizo una pausa. -Dejame llevarte a ver algo.-

No tuve tiempo de contestar ya que mi superiora agarro mi mano fuertemente y me llevo, casi de arrastres, hacia alguna parte.

Habiamos llegado a una colina, era la misma colina a la cual lleve Heather cuando tuvimos esa situacion esa tarde. Poppy se lo quedo contemplando por un rato y después volteo a verme, ella estaba al lado mio:

-A esto me referia cuando te dije que hay cosas que Demacia no te puede dar.- Ella me indico con su mano todo el pueblo y sus alrededores. -Esta, es una de ellas.-

-Es hermoso…- Aquello lo dije en voz baja pero Poppy logro escuchar ya que asentia aprobatoriamente.

Imaginense esta imagen, arriba tuyo están las estrellas y las constelaciones, semi arriba esta la Luna mirándote con todos sus crateres encima, en el centro Montañas rocosas y vegetación de todo tipo, arboles, palmeras, piedras y ríos que se pierden en el horizonte, semi abajo ves la entrada del pueblo y algunas casas hechas a Heno sumergidos en la oscuridad pero que se hacían notar con la luz de la Luna, abajo ves el resto del pueblo descansando después de un arduo dia de trabajo y a los costados el resto del bosque con sus arboles y arbustos esperando ser explorados por alguien curioso y valiente. Esa es la imagen que estoy viendo ahora mismo, es bellisima, sigo mirando para todas las direcciones y me sigo asombrando de lo mismo:

-Esto es bello, cosas asi no se encuentran en mi mundo ni en…-

-…Ninguna parte.- Ella asintió habiendo terminado la oracion. -Si, por esto volvi…-

-…- La mire atentamente.

-No habrá un solo día que me despierte en la mañana y vea salir el sol desde aquí, es bello…- Aquello lo dijo en voz baja, aunque logre escucharlo.

Seguí mirando el panorama que me rodeaba hasta que sentí que algo me agarro la mano izquierda, era Poppy:

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Quiero proteger este lugar Andrew, ese es mi deseo…- Ella me miro atentamente y prosiguió.

"¿Quieres protegerlo conmigo?"

*Si… Si quiero. * Pensé mientras asentía lentamente pero decidido.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y me pidió indico que me agachara, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a mi oído y susurraba:

-Espero mas de ti, soldado.-

Se me erizo la piel mientras me decía esto, ella volvió a la posición de antes y me miro con aquella dulce sonrisa que emanaba confianza en mi. Se sento en el césped al igual que yo y nos quedamos viendo la aproximación de la mañana mientras ella se acostaba en mi muslo y rodeaba mi mano en su cuello como si de una manta se tratara.

Capitulo completado.


	4. Capitulo 3

''La ruta de Poppy~''

Lucha.

Estoy abriendo los ojos muy de a poco, ya que lo que tengo al frente no me deja ver en absoluto. Aquello esta irradiando demasiado que cuesta abrir mis ojos completamente, hasta que lo logro.

El terreno alrededor mío no es más que un piso hecho de agua solida y un cielo de frente con el sol saliendo de a poco.

¿Estaré muerto? No lo creo, siento mi respiración y mi corazón latir, esto debe ser un sueño; uno de los raros. Veo a lo lejos una silueta borrosa de una persona con un punto negro en la cabeza y el resto de cuerpo es todo blanco. ¿Quién será?

"Andrew… Pronto sabrás la verdad." Dijo aquella cosa con una voz profunda y tranquila que hacía eco por todos lados, creo que era una mujer.

\- ¿La verdad de qué? -

Aquella mujer no respondió y simplemente me desperté de un grito incorporándome sobre mí mismo.

-Oh guau. - Una nueva voz se había hecho presente, pero esta vez era de Poppy quien se trataba. -Justo estaba a punto de despertarte. -

\- ¿Eh? - Estaba tan adormilado que no sabía dónde me encontraba parado.

-¿Te sucedió algo? Alguna… ¿Pesadilla nenita? - Dijo en un tono pícaro mientras me miraba de la misma forma.

Sacudí mi cabeza y le respondí casi al instante: -Claro que no, solo que… Fue un sueño raro. -

-Mas que raro parecía que era uno de esos sueños en los que te haces encima.-

-No fue uno de esos.- Levante un poco la voz por la molestia. -En fin, supongo que ya es tiempo de irnos, ¿Verdad?-

-Me temo que si.- Hizo un leve puchero mientras miraba para otro lado. -Pero es algo que tenemos que hacer, son…-

-Ordenes de Tristana, si. - Asentí mientras terminaba la oración.

-Exacto.-

Suspire lentamente mientras me levante del suelo, sacudí todo el polvo de mi ropa y mire a Poppy, ella me estaba viendo atentamente:

-Oye Poppy.- La mire seriamente.

-Dime.- Sus orejas se levantaron ni bien escucharon mi voz.

-¿Puedo despedirme de Heather antes que nos vayamos?- Mire a un lado.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que sí, nos iremos por tiempo indeterminado así que es lo mejor. -

La mire de vuelta, pero esta vez sorprendido, no por el hecho que me dejara ir a despedirme, sino por el tiempo indeterminado de esta misión asignada. Aunque no le di vueltas al asunto, me di la vuelta y con una mano en el aire me despedí de ella mientras bajaba la colina:

A medio camino escucho devuelta su voz llamando por mi nombre: -¡Andrew, espera!-

\- ¿Ah? - La seguí con la mirada hasta que llego a mi posición. -¿Qué pasa Poppy?-

-Puedo…- Se mordió el labio, parecía que le costaba decir esto. -¿…Acompañarte?-

-…-

Haber costado decirlo me llamo la atención por parte de ella, ¿Acaso cree ella que le habría dicho que no? ¿Por qué se le hizo difícil decirlo?

-Claro, ¿Por qué debería de haber problema con ello?- Arquee una ceja.

-Tal vez… Querías hacer esto solo. - Miro para un costado y volvió a mirarme mientras decía esto.

\- ¿Y en que cambia? - Encogí los hombros. -No están fácil decir hasta pronto, ¿Sabes?-

-¿Hasta pronto?- Arqueo una ceja ante ello.

-*Suspiro* Si, cuando te despides de una persona para siempre es un adiós. Hasta pronto es, ¿Como decirlo? Es como un, "¡Nos vemos!" pero en un tiempo indeterminado o te veo después. -

Ella asintió atentamente a lo que decía, como si hubiera descubierto algo interesante:

-Tiene sentido…-

-Jeje, ¿Vamos?-

-Te sigo, adelante.- Me invito con su brazo a empezar la caminata.

Después de caminar de vuelta al cuartel, nos encontramos con que Tristana estaba hablando con Heather, desde lejos se podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba Heather por hablar con Tristana quien, por el otro lado, estaba sonriéndole amistosamente mientras seguía el tarareo de sus palabras.

*¿De que estarán hablando? * -Pensé mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Ambas vieron que nos estábamos acercando, Tristana se llevó sus manos a la cintura mientras seguía sonriendo mientras que Heather miraba a un costado tristemente, trataba de no hacer contacto visual conmigo.

-¿Dónde estaban? Los anduvimos buscando por todas partes.-

-"¿Anduvimos?"...-

-Recorrimos el pueblo antes de irnos.- Poppy me interrumpió instantáneamente sin mencionar el hecho que tuvimos una cita accidental.

-…- Heather permaneció en silencio.

-Hmm, enserio me encantaría que no se fueran, pero en verdad necesitamos esos recursos y siendo que Poppy estuvo en Demacia haciendo servicios, puede que lo hagan rápido. - Su sonrisa se fue y fue reemplazada por una mirada apenada.

-De igual forma Tristana, si conseguimos los recursos suficientes, pienso hacer un circuito para nosotros. - Ella me miro felizmente, Heather se quedó sorprendida, supongo que se dio cuenta de algo que yo no.

-¿Ustedes solos? Si sabes que puedes compartir, ¿Verdad?- Hizo puchero con los brazos cruzados, ni se dio cuenta que su compañera al lado estaba casi con el mentón en el piso.

-Claro-claro.- Revoleo los ojos para otro lado mientras agitaba su mano levemente.

-…- Tristana se rio apenas, después se quedó viendo a Poppy por un rato y acto seguido, le dio un abrazo. -Los voy a extrañar a ambos, enserio lo digo.-

Me miraba y volvía a mirar a su amiga. Heather se alejó sin decir nada, a las chicas le pareció raro aquel comportamiento por lo cual Tristana me vio confundida al igual que Poppy:

-Dejen que lo resuelva. - Empecé a caminar hasta ella.

-Yo te acompaño, espera.- Poppy me había agarrado la mano, yo la mire por un segundo y proseguí a asentir.

Fuimos en busca de ella, Tristana aun no procesaba que había pasado o bien, que hizo mal por lo que quedo parada mientras nos veía desaparecer. Heather estaba caminando entre la multitud que la veía pasar y habrían paso mientras la veían extrañados.

Pidiendo permiso a todo el mundo pasaba entre la gente y finalmente, llegando por fin hasta Heather agarrándola de la mano:

-Heather, ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Paso algo?- Ella no hacia contacto visual conmigo, al parecer estaba molesta por algo. Poppy miraba con atención y en silencio.

-¿Por qué ella, ella que hizo por ti?- Esto lo dijo en voz baja, no llegue a escucharlo.

-¿Qué?- Arquee una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué ella, ella que hizo por ti? - Esta vez sí lo escuche, su mirada lo decía todo, estaba triste.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Hablas de Tristana? Ella hizo mucho por mi. -

-¡Ella no! ¡Ella! - Apunto descaradamente a Poppy, Poppy se sorprendió por ello, aunque no dijo nada al respecto. -¡¿Qué hizo ella por ti?! ¡Y a pesar de todo lo que pasamos juntos, tú la elegiste a ella! -

\- ¡Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando! - Mi enojo había crecido, no entendía nada de la situación y Heather no era capaz de decirme.

\- ¡¿Es porque soy muy joven para ti?! ¡¿Es que no soy lo suficiente?!- Aquel lado suyo, ese lado que nunca vi de ella estaba saliendo y lo estaba recibiendo todo en cara; era como estar viendo la otra cara de la moneda.

\- ¡Ni siquiera sé de qué me estas hablan…! - Ahí me di cuenta de que iba esto. -Oh no puede ser… ¡¿Estas celosa?! ¡¿De qué salí con Poppy?!-

Los pueblerinos que estaban allí, escucharon lo que dije, se hizo un ahogo en sus voces, se escucharon murmureos entre ellos:

\- ¡¿Acaso no significo nada para ti?!- Ella estaba llorando en frente mío mientras me decía esto, Poppy no sabía que pensar de todo esto, yo tampoco. -Yo hice mas por ti que esta tipa ha hecho por ti desde que llegaste, ¿O qué? ¿No era todo lo que siempre me decías detrás de su espalda? -

Poppy miro para otro costado triste, la mire por un segundo y después la mire a Heather de vuelta, mi paciencia había llegado a su límite:

-Listo se acabó, ¿Sabes que Heather? Lo que yo haga no te tiene por qué carajo importar, si me vas a hacer una escena de celos de niña pequeña preferiría no volverte a ver. ¡Madura de una maldita vez! - Mientras decía esto la tenia apuntando con mi dedo, en parte me rompió el corazón tratarla de esa forma, pero en otra, tenía mis razones para hacerlo.

-…- Ella estaba temblando y se aguantaba las ganas de llorar inflando sus cachetes. -¡Te odio! ¡Ojala te mueras en ese viaje y no te vuelva a ver!-

Ella me empujo y se fue mientras decía esto, aquello hizo un hueco en mí, miraba el suelo mientras hacía eco lo que me dijo hace un rato, apreté los puños hasta hacerlos sonar mientras apretaba mis dientes de la molestia. Los pueblerinos me miraron con lastima mientras murmuraban entre ellos, después optaron por seguir su camino. Poppy estaba mirándome con preocupación, no supo que hacer en esta situación, no sé si fue buena idea dejarla venir conmigo, pero supongo que aquella verdad, ya se haya dicho ya o no, iba a salir a la luz.

-Lo lamento Andrew…- Dijo Poppy mientras miraba a un costado.

-No hiciste nada, pero vayámonos, ¿Si? Hay que despedirnos de Tristana. - Empecé a caminar de vuelta al cuartel, algunos de los Yordles que había presenciado esa situación estaban mirándome atentamente y abrían paso, Poppy me seguía de atrás penosamente.

¿Por qué tuvo que llegar a esto? La verdad no lo entiendo… Poppy y yo no hicimos oficial nada, tampoco quiero hacerlo; lo de anoche tal vez fue una equivocación de palabras y se genero otra cosa, pero ¿Qué hay de Poppy? ¿Se lo habrá tomado enserio?

…

Nunca vi a Poppy como una posible pareja, sin embargo, la noche anterior sentí un deseo indescriptible de aprecio hacia ella, algo que no se lo puede comparar con amistad sino algo más.

…

El amor nunca fue mi fuerte, ya que tampoco sé lo que se siente, fui criado por padres a los que le importaba más cuanto sexo tenían que a su propio hijo, la comida la buscaba yo y me la preparaba. Mis padres eran como siluetas que solo se encargaban de ir de aquí para allá, siempre concentrados en su mundo, y nunca en el mío. Para ellos yo, no era más que una carga, y como la carga que fui para ellos, hicieron como a los perros cuando los abandonan, los endulzan con sus palabras diciendo, "¡Vamos a jugar al parque!" o también, "¡Hagamos un viaje en familia!" y lo último que hacen es lo contrario. Llegan a un lugar apartado de casa, un lugar que no conoces, te abren la puerta del auto y ni bien sales emocionado con la expectativa de pasar, "Un día en el parque", te das cuenta que tus padres ni siquiera se molestaron en bajar, sino que arrancaron el auto y se fueron para siempre; dejándote confundido y expectante a su regreso, un regreso que nunca llego y para cuando ya te diste cuenta, empiezas a morir de hambre.

Nunca Sabre que es el amor, un amor verdadero, cuando por fin lo descubrí hace años atrás, me lo arrebataron de mis manos; dándome una señal, una señal que indica el destino de las cosas, un destino cruel y solitario al que llegué a acostumbrarme.

…

Ahora que lo tengo, me cuesta creerlo. Es normal sentir eso supongo, pero como dije antes, cuesta creerlo y aceptarlo… Supongo que ese es mi problema, y siendo tan honesto conmigo mismo, creo que no podre llegar a aceptarlo. Diversas razones hay, una de ellas, mi crianza y otras es el simple hecho de estar enamorándome de una criatura que prácticamente no existe en el mundo a donde yo estaba, pero si existe aquí. Esta criatura piensa por sí misma, tiene sentimientos y emociones, llora, se hace pipi, ríe y aunque le cueste demostrarlo, te demuestra amor y comprensión, como lo haría un humano; un humano con capacidad para amar.

Pero, aun así, siendo ella una criatura pensante e inteligente, me sigue pareciendo un animal y yo con animales no me quedo, me quedo con personas. Aquel pensamiento no me lo va sacar nadie, y aunque lo intenten, jamás cambiare… ¿O sí?

/Un tiempo después/

-Bueno, solo falta la leña y ya estaremos listos para cenar. - Dijo Poppy animada mientras se sacudía el polvo de las manos. -¿Tu que dices Andrew? ¿Andrew?-

Estaba mirando el horizonte del bosque, arboles y arboles por doquier rodeando mi campo de visión. Poppy suspiro y apoyo su mano en mi hombro:

-Andrew, se que lo de Heather fue difícil, pero necesito que estés concentrado ¿Sí? -

-…- Aun seguía haciendo eco lo que me dijo Heather, no me dejaba concentrarme. Sacudí mi cabeza y me levante rápidamente mientras me sobaba los ojos -¡Si! Si, perdón Poppy, ¿Qué necesitabas?-

-Te decía, que solo faltaría leña para que podamos cenar. Es mejor irla a buscar cuanto antes, sino en la noche se nos hará muy difícil buscarla, y…- Recalco. -Nuestros estómagos estarían vacíos.-

En un intento barato por hacerme reír dio una pequeña risa, por lastima me reí apenas de ello, empecé a caminar para el bosque alzando la mano al cielo dando a entender la despedida.

-¡Apresúrate okey! ¡La noche está a punto de llegar! - Grito a lo lejos la herrera Yordle.

\- ¡Si! - Dije tranquilamente posando mi pulgar arriba en el cielo mientras seguía caminando con las manos en el bolsillo.

*Tengo que dejar de actuar como un imbécil… Lo único que ella quiere es que este bien* Pensé mientras miraba con amargura el suelo.

-Qué difícil es tener que lidiar con este tipo de temas… Amor y celos, no por parte de Poppy, sino por parte de Heather, quien fue la causante de mi presente estado. - Murmuraba en voz alta, como si alguien fuera a escucharlo.

* "¡Ojalá te mueras en el viaje!" * Volvía hacer eco lo que había dicho Heather.

\- ¡Maldita seas! - Golpeé el árbol más cercano que tuve, el mismo se agito con fuerza y quedo ensangrentado el lugar de impacto, mi mano estaba sangrando también.

Lagrimas cayeron al suelo mientras apoyaba todo el peso en la mano sana quien, al mismo tiempo, estaba haciendo contacto con el árbol; el dolor era terrible y punzante, no el de la mano, sino el de mi corazón.

Lloraba desconsoladamente, aquel hecho pasado en el pueblo sin nombre me dejaba con mucha tristeza, porque había perdido, por una estupidez bárbara, a una linda amiga a quien me gustaba compartir las tardes cansadoras del entrenamiento jugando o estando sentados en la banca del señor Jenkins acompañados de bocadillos y un poco de agua.

Es impresionante lo que el amor puede llegar a causar en una persona o en un ser vivo, ahí es cuando los verdaderos sentimientos aparecen y lo capaz que puede llegar a hacer el mismo con tal de conseguir lo que quiere (Y eso que Heather no había puesto pelea. De haber sido el caso, la habría detenido a cualquier costo; aunque sé muy bien que eso nunca hubiera pasado) nadie se salva del amor, es un sentimiento raro pero traicionero al mismo tiempo.

…

Empecé a escuchar ruido en los arbustos, los mismos se agitaban lentamente. Sin rodeo alguno, busque la espada que Poppy me dio para este viaje, pero, de la distracción, no lo había llevado conmigo y tampoco tenía mi hacha para buscar la leña. Agarre la primera piedra suficientemente grande y pesada y la agarre instantáneamente, esperando a lo que fuera que este ahí, que aparezca.

Desde lo lejos, en un árbol ancho, una criatura lentamente se fue asomando por el mismo, aquella criatura no era más que una Yordle, una Yordle purpura que tenía unos ojos negros con una brillante pupila rosa que resaltaban más que otra cosa. Me estaba mirando atentamente mientras se asomaba cada vez más para observarme. Arquee una ceja ante este hecho, la mano que sostenía la roca bajo lentamente hasta mi cintura mientras seguía viéndola:

-Eh… ¿Hola?-

-…- La Yordle purpura me seguía viendo atentamente mientras seguía asomada en el árbol.

-Hmm…- Pensé la situación cuidadosamente. -Mira, no tengo la mínima intención de hacerte daño, prometo bajar la piedra que tengo en la mano sino me atacas, ¿De acuerdo?-

-…- La Yordle aún seguía viéndome fija y atentamente.

Después de un rato, desapareció entre los árboles y arbustos cercanos a ella, el ruido de sus pisadas indicaba que estaba descalza; aquello dejo de escucharse con el tiempo.

…

No entendía que había pasado, tampoco creía que lo que había visto era siquiera una Yordle, aunque sus rasgos la hacían parecer a una. Después de mucho pensarlo, vuelvo por donde vine y en el medio del camino me encuentro con Poppy que se encontraba corriendo hacia mi dirección:

\- ¡Andrew! - Tenia el hacha puesta en el aire y la agitaba con ganas.

-¿Si?- Arquee una ceja ante ello.

-Te habías olvidado de llevar el hacha…- Dio una bocanada de aire, al parecer anduvo corriendo mucho. -Y… Uf, bueno, la use para talar algunos árboles, así que ya tenemos cena. -

-Oh, bien. - Mire atrás mío por si esa Yordle volvía aparecer, nada.

-¿Andrew?- Miro para donde estaba viendo y volvió a mirarme. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Eh, nada-nada, pensé…- Una buena excusa, una buena excusa…- Pensé que había visto algo. -

-…- Ella me miro con una ceja arqueada, creo que hice muy obvia mi mentira. -Bien… Supongo.-

Empezamos la caminata devuelta a la fogata.

Ya era de noche, las estrellas brillaban, el sol estaba oculto y nosotros estábamos disfrutando un buen estofado. Las charlas se tornaron animadas y divertidas, cada uno explicaba una anécdota tras otra y terminábamos enfriando la comida porque no parábamos de reír:

-Y bueno… Así son las cosas. - Había parado de reír por la anécdota de Poppy con el entrenamiento en Demacia. -Uno tiene que hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir, ¿No?-

-Si, de eso no hay duda.- Dio una cucharada a las aplastadas papas con salsa. -Y dime Andrew…-

-¿Qué pasa Poppy? ¿Otra historia de Paul y yo? - Me reí ante lo último que dije.

-¡No enserio!- Se rio ante ello y me golpeo levemente el brazo. -Quiero hacerte una pregunta con respecto a lo que paso con Heather…-

-¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!- Tenia la boca llena cuando me pregunto por ello. -Heather es una inmadura, eso es todo. Lo que dijo se ha hecho. -

-Si estás bien, ¿Cómo explicas la grieta ensangrentada de aquel árbol y de tu mano vendada? - Ella movió la cuchara por el plato antes de llevársela a la boca.

-…- La mire atentamente mientras comía, me había atrapado con las manos en la masa… O algo así.

-No quiero volver a ver una sola marca tuya en tu cuerpo la próxima vez, ¿Entendido? Hacerte daño a ti mismo no resuelve nada. – Me miro atentamente mientras fruncía el ceño.

-…- Agache la cabeza. -Entendido.-

Lo transcurrido hasta ahora no fue nada, solo silencio entre nosotros. Las divertidas charlas se esfumaron con el ruido de la noche que ya había dado su presentismo en aquel frio y desolado clima; ambos nos fuimos a descansar después de un largo día.

Se podría decir que era nuestra primera noche fuera de casa, no sé si sentirme entusiasmado o triste, aunque puedo admitir que es bueno dormir dentro de una bolsa de dormir en vez del suelo para variar.

…

Seguía sin poder dormir, miraba para todos lados y probaba diferentes posiciones para ver si podía dormirme, pero el maldito ronquido de Poppy estaba haciendo de mi irritación y falta de sueño, algo posible. Volteo a verla con una expresión ilícita de amargura y enojo, me quejo en voz baja deseando meterle un tapón en esa maldita boca, o bien, tener una pistola y volarme la tapa de los sesos.

Antes de decidir voltearla hacia el otro lado escucho una voz, pero no cualquier voz, era una voz femenina llamando por ayuda:

-Ayúdame…- Aquello se escuchó muy débil, parecía tratarse de una niña, que estaba obviamente en las ultimas. –Ayúdame…-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, agite a Poppy rápidamente con demasiada fuerza: -¡Poppy despierta!-

Miraba a los costados mientras trataba de percibir de donde venia el llamado de auxilio:

-¿Qu…Que? ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- Estaba adormilada y se estaba sobando los ojos.

-¿No la escuchas? Hay una niña gritando por ayuda.- Dije en voz baja y con rapidez.

-¿Una niña? ¿Gritando por ayuda? Yo no escucho nada Andrew.- Estaba recostada sobre sus hombros mientras trataba de mirarme, pero no podía por el cansancio. –¿No habrás soñado eso? -

Ella me miraba con mueca disgustada, ya que había interrumpido su sueño, me detuve a pensar en lo que dijo. No lo volví a escuchar después de ello, miré a la nada mientras reflexionaba lo ocurrido:

-Juro que…- Parpadeé varias veces y sacudí levemente la cabeza. –Juro que escuche a una niña gritar, estaba pidiendo ayuda con una muy voz débil.-

-…- Poppy arqueo una ceja y puso su cabeza a un costado como los cachorros. –Lo habrás soñado Andrew, yo no escuche nada. -

-…- Mis hombros se relajaron junto con todo mi cuerpo y me senté en el suelo. –Supongo que tienes razón pero… Es raro, estuve despierto todo este tiempo, tus ronquidos no me dejan dormir.-

-¿Mis ronquidos?- Ella miro hacia la nada mientras pensaba. –Oh claro, discúlpame por eso Andrew, olvide decirte que ronco a veces, si llegara a pasar de nuevo solo tócame la cabeza y me volteare. -

Ella reía ante ello mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca, yo seguía pensando en lo ocurrido:

-Bueno, trata de dormir esta vez Andrew, mañana hay que levantarnos temprano para continuar el viaje.- Se dio la vuelta y encaro para el otro lado mientras se acurrucaba en su bolsa de dormir. –Buenas noches.-

Lentamente me acosté en la bolsa de dormir y me fui tapando, me quedé viendo hacia la nada:

-Buenas noches.-

*¿Qué habrá sido aquello? Hmm… Supongo que me debo de estar volviendo loco. * Pensé mientras mis ojos se iban cerrando de a poco, mientras la imagen de Poppy de espalda estaba cubriendo mi campo de visión y se iba borrando.

…

Me encuentro de nuevo en este lugar, esta vez estoy consciente que estoy soñando. Recordé la figura de la otra vez, pero esta vez estaba más cerca de lo habitual, aunque solo un poco.

-Protégela Andrew, ella te dará la respuesta a lo que buscas. -

\- ¿A quién se supone que tengo que proteger? -

-…- Aquella persona se quedo callada y desapareció.

Volví a despertarme, esta vez no grite como la ultima vez, pero si me incorpore sobre mi mismo instantáneamente. Mire a mi alrededor, estaba soleado, aunque había nubosidad en el cielo; creo que era temprano aún. Me sentía como nuevo, no sé por qué, pero así me sentía, como si hubiera dormido bien durante la noche; eso es raro ya que estoy seguro que me dormí tarde.

Poppy seguía durmiendo como tronco, con lo que paso anoche, supuse que se quedaría dormida y no nos iríamos temprano como estaba planeado. Me fije en su rostro y, efectivamente, estaba con ojeras, ojeras que se perdían poco a poco (Y de manera muy lenta) y muy notablemente. Fijo la mirada en el campamento y después de pensarlo mucho, decidí ordenarlo mientras dejaba a Poppy descansar más.

Mientras ordenaba de forma tranquila y silenciosa, me detenía a pensar en lo que paso anoche, aquella voz en mi cabeza que buscaba ayuda y aquel sueño, que cada vez se estaba volviendo más extraño conforme iba durmiendo, me decía cosas sin sentido pero que tenían algún significado que yo no sabía.

*¿Qué querrá decirme aquella persona/criatura? ¿A quién se supone que tengo que proteger? * Pensé mientras me dedicaba a ordenar.

…

Había terminado de empacar las cosas y estaba listo para despertar a Poppy, ella aún seguía dormida y el sol ya se encontraba yendo hacia su máximo esplendor; ordenar las cosas tomo su tiempo al parecer. Llegue a su posición y me agache, estaba a unos metros de ella, lo suficiente como para empezar a moverla suavemente mientras llamaba por su nombre; ella parecía negarse a despertarse ya que hacía gestos molestos.

-Vamos Poppy, tenemos que irnos. - Seguía moviéndola suavemente, pero aumentaba la intensidad proporcionalmente.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir un poco más? Es temprano…- Se volteo del lado contrario al que estaba antes.

-Ya hice eso, es más, ya guardé todo el campamento para que prosigamos con el viaje. - Puse ambas manos en mi cintura mientras la miraba molesto.

-…- Se quejo proporcionalmente, como hacen los niños cuando no les dan lo que ellos quieren.

-No seas así, anda, ¿Quien…? - Un grito femenino me había interrumpido.

Ese grito… Esa tonada… Era la misma que había escuchado anoche, pero en vez de pedir ayuda con palabras, lo hacía a los gritos:

\- ¡Oh por dios! - Dije levantándome instantáneamente mientras miraba por todos lados para ver de dónde provenía aquel grito. -¡¿Escuchas eso?!-

-Ja-ja, no voy a caer con eso Andrew, no escucho nada más que tu haciendo teatro. - Se acurruco con su bolsa para dormir.

\- ¡Viene de allá! ¡Ya vuelvo!- Fije la mirada hacia los arboles y los atravesé sin problema alguno.

-¿Andrew? ¡¿Andrew?!- Poppy se incorporó sobre sí misma y miro por todos lados para ver si podía localizarme.

Estaba corriendo en dirección a este grito, la llamaba a los gritos para ver si me contestaba, pero aquella deidad femenina seguía gritando, no era aturdidor, pero te ponía nervioso y tenso; parecía ser de una niña.

Llegué hasta un complejo de arboles, en el medio había una zona plana de pasto y al lado había un acantilado, el grito provenía de la zona plana de pasto que se iba moviendo con rapidez en dirección al acantilado, en cuanto pude divisarlo me encontré con que era la misma niña que me había cruzado ayer a lo lejos, pero que esta vez estaba corriendo de unos lobos en vez de a mí. Rápidamente y sin alguna duda, agarré la piedra más cercana que tenía y fui corriendo hasta su posición.

Tres lobos estaban rodeándola en la orilla del precipicio, ella estaba en el suelo con la mano en el frente para mantener distancia con los lobos mientras estos se aproximaban hacia ella lentamente, tenia lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, estaba asustada y parecía no aceptar el hecho que su vida está a punto de terminar; yo no iba a dejar que eso ocurriese. Sin pensarlo si quisiera, como si fuera del propio instinto humano, corrí hacia ella con una sensación rara, era como si la sangre dentro de mi estuviera hirviendo con furia, furia por proteger a alguien que no conozco pero que tampoco puedo dejárselo de cena a los lobos.

…

Había sido una carnicería lo que se vivió allí, los lobos quedaron completamente inmóviles por los múltiples golpes a la cabeza que les di, de ellos salía sangre; más que nada de la zona craneal, el cual les propiné varios golpes para aturdirlos y después acabar con ellos. Me temblaba la mano por alguna razón, era asqueroso lo que veía y mi objetivo era salvar a esta posible huérfana, pero aun así siento lastima por aquellos animales, solo hacían lo que tenían que hacer para sobrevivir.

En cuanto me di la vuelta para ver a la pequeña Yordle, ella me miraba atentamente, con miedo, pero atentamente. Su mano paso de estar en el frente suyo a estar bajando lentamente al piso mientras no paraba de temblar, estaba en estado de shock al parecer. No paraba de mirarme, pero parecía no estar más asustada, ya que me fui acercando lentamente y no tenía la intención de huir:

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Le dije mientras la miraba, ella seguía mirándome atentamente. -Si me entiendes, ¿Verdad?-

-…- Estaba empezando a dejar de temblar, aunque se llevo las rodillas al pecho.

-Supongo que eso es un no…- Respire hondo y mire para todos lados para ver si podía encontrar algún camino por el cual ella haya estado antes de venir aquí, no encontré nada parecido. -¿Puedes hablar siquiera?-

-…- Ella me miro de reojo y volvió a lo suyo.

-*Suspiro* ¿Que voy a ser contigo?- Me lleve la mano a la frente.

Camine en círculos pensando en que podía hacer con esta chica, no parece entenderme y tampoco parece saber hablar por lo cual estoy en una dicha terrible; dejarla aquí sola y esperar que llegue su madre o alguien conocido o llevármela.

…

¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Su madre? ¿Padre? ¿Primos o hermanos? De buenas a primeras, si estaba así de sola en este lugar/ en este bosque corriendo de unos lobos, diría yo que su familia no la quiere o bien, la abandonaron por ser rara.

…

Yo ya estuve en esa situación de abandono, no me gustaría que le hubiera pasado eso a esta pequeña Yordle, pero la realidad es, que no puedo saber con certeza si tiene familia o si puedo traerla aquí conmigo, ¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?

*Bueno… Lo único que me queda es dejarla, ella ya estuvo en el bosque por sí sola, defenderse no será su fuerte, pero al menos me ahorrare la carga de hacerme responsable de ella si algo le pudiera pasar. * Pensé amargamente, aquello no me gustaba pensarlo, pero era una realidad.

Algo me acaba de abrazar la cintura, no de forma brusca o directa sino suave y lentamente, cuando miro para ambos lados me encuentro con que es la pequeña Yordle quien me miraba atentamente a los ojos, aproveche este momento para analizarla con más detalle, sus ojos son muy raros para ser normales, el contorneo de sus Escleróticas son negro puro mientras que su Iris es de color rosado, brillaban y estaban húmedos; parecía que iba a llorar nuevamente, pero más que de tristeza de alegría.

-…- Ella apoyo su rostro en mi y empezó a llorar de nuevo, podía sentir algo húmedo cayendo por mi cintura.

Supongo que esa es su manera de decir, "Gracias".

-Está bien, tranquila, ya paso…- La miraba de forma tierna. -Ya paso-Ya paso.-

Le daba palmeadas en la cabeza para tranquilizarla, estaba funcionando esto, ya que estaba tranquilizándose lentamente. En cuanto logro calmarse se quedo apoyada en mi sin dejar irme… Se quedo así por varios minutos, me empecé a sentir incomodo y decidí alejarla suavemente de mi:

-Muy bien, ya estás bien amiguita, necesito volver con mi superiora así que… Bueno, esta es la despedida. - Ella me miro confundida en cuanto la aleje de mi. -Ten suerte y… Aléjate de los lobos, ¿Sí?... Y de los acantilados.-

-…- Ella alzo las cejas al cielo mientras me seguía mirando.

-Bueno… Adiós, ¿Si? - Empecé a caminar mientras ondeaba la mano. -Hmm… Este debe ser el camino de vuelta… ¿Pero que?-

La Yordle me había agarrado la mano, en cuanto me detuve, ella se aferro a mi brazo mientras me miraba haciendo puchero:

-Oye, suéltame, no puedes venir conmigo.- Le solte el agarre y la aleje suavemente de mi. -Vete, de seguro tienes familia que te esta buscando, shu shu.-

-…- Ella seguía mirándome con las cejas alzadas, no parecía entender la situación.

-No me sigas, es la ultima vez que te lo digo.- Le dije apuntándola con mi dedo y volviendo a caminar. -Quedate ahí… Eso es, ahí donde estas…-

Caminaba hacia atrás mientras seguía vigilando que no me siguiera, ella puso la cabeza a un costado como los cachorros mientras me miraba alejándome, en cuanto me di la vuelta…

-¡¿EH?!- Ella se encontraba al frente mío, mire rápidamente hacia atrás para confirmar que no era un clon y no fue así, volvió a abrazarme en cuanto volvi a ver al frente. -¡¿Pero que?! ¡Oye, te dije que no puedes estar conmigo!-

La separe de mi y le agarre del brazo:

-¡No me sigas! ¡¿Entiendes lo que digo?! ¡NO-ME-SIGAS!- Estaba furioso a estas alturas.

-…- Ella se quedo viéndome como si no entendiera nada de lo que pasa, vio mi agarre por unos segundos y dio palmadas a mi mano mientras se reia.

-Oh por dios… sos tan estúpida que das arcadas…- La miraba como palmeaba mi mano y se reia al momento de escuchar el ruido que producia. -Muy bien, no me dejaste opción enana.-

Solte el agarre del brazo y la alze por debajo de sus axilas al aire mientras buscaba un árbol, divise uno que cumplía con las expectativas que buscaba, una rama grande y gruesa sin vegetación encima; ella trataba de tocar mi rostro mientras me dirigía al arbol. La colge del vestido en el árbol y se quedo viéndome al mismo tiempo que miraba al suelo mientras se movia estáticamente en el aire como si fuera un muñeco de trapo colgado de una soga.

-…- Ella me miraba confundida, no entendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Muy bien, ¡Nos vemos!- Empecé a correr de vuelta al campamento.

En cuanto me encontraba suficientemente lejos de donde deje a la niña empecé a caminar tranquilamente:

-Al fin me deshice de esa niña, si no entendio por las buenas, bueno, entendera por las malas.- Empecé a reírme de aquello aunque paulatinamente se iba yendo la gracia. -*Suspiro* Era lo mejor si no venia, así no tenia que cargar con la culpa o responsabilidad que no me corresponde… Pero, ¿En donde estarán sus padres? Quiero decir, es simplemente imposible que se haya ido por si sola a menos que, en definitiva, la hubiesen abandona…-

Mire al frente mientras me detenia a pensar la situación, lo reflexione un rato y di por hecho que:

-Si, la abandonaron, no entiendo por que lo harian, pero supongo que así va a aprender… Como yo lo hice cuando me hicieron lo mismo.- Mire al suelo en cuanto retome la caminata. -Supongo que la culpa se me ira en unas semanas, el tiempo lo dira.-

…

-¿Por qué tengo pesada la pierna?- Mire a mi pierna y… Ahí estaba ella, abrazandose a mi pierna como si fuera un peluche. La mire con cara de Poker. -Supongo que no me vas a dejar ir, ¿Verdad?-

-…- Ella me volvió a ver con curiosidad pero estaba me respondio con una leve sonrisa.

-No tengo opción entonces… Rayos…- Dije desanimado mientras seguía con mi caminata de vuelta al campamento.

/Mas tarde/

Poppy estaba a unos metros de mi y de mi amiguita, que aun sigue pegada a mi pierna, en cuanto me divisa viene corriendo hasta mi posición, no parecía enojada por alguna razón; aunque es algo bueno.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti!- Ella aun no termina de notar que hay algo pegado a mi pierna. -¡¿Y por que caminas como un…?! ¿Eh?-

Ella la noto, mi amiguita también, ambas se miraron mutuamente con la misma curiosidad pero con la única diferencia es que la niña salió de mi pierna y se puso atrás mío mientras agarraba firmemente mi ropa y la miraba atentamente; aproveche este momento para estirar mi pierna afectada y sacudirla con ganas:

-¿Quién es ella?- Arqueo una ceja y me miro expectante a mi respuesta.

-Pues…- Me lleve la mano a la nuca. -No se…-

-Oh…- Ella levanto ambas cejas. -¿Y en donde la encontraste?-

Trataba de examinarla con mas detalle, pero la niña se ocultaba mas:

-Cerca de un acantilado, unos lobos la estaban por despedazar y bueno, llegue a evitarlo.- Me lleve las manos a los bolsillos.

Ella seguía tratando de buscar algún angulo para poder examinarla, pero la niña no se lo hacia fácil:

-¿Y sus padres?- Volvio a fijar su mirada en mi.

-Como si supiera…- Encogí los hombros. - No me ha dicho una palabra desde que la salve, al menos se que no es muda, ya que gimotea como si fuera un bebe.-

-Hmm… Si gimotea, no debe pasar de los 5 años, a veces los infantes se tardan en pronunciar su primera palabra.- Se llevo las manos a la cintura. -¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? ¿Te la vas a deshacer?-

La niña al parecer entiende después de todo, ya que después de lo que dijo Poppy me volvió a abrazar y apoyo su cabeza contra mi cintura:

-¿Viste eso? Trate de deshacerme de ella antes de venir, pero no va a dejarme ir aun si lo intento.- Trate de zafarme del abrazo pero cedi ante ello. -Hasta la colgué de un árbol y nada, volvía a tenerla encima.-

-¡Andrew! ¡Eso fue muy cruel!- Se cruzo de brazos.

-¡Mira quien lo dice! La que pregunto si me iba a deshacer de ella.- Apoye ambas manos en la cintura.

-¡Hmph!- Miro para otro lado. -Pero si eso no la detuvo, entonces le agradas muchísimo.-

-Tendria sentido eso, ya que la salve de ser devorada.- Trate de zafarme del abrazo y esta vez lo consegui, la niña se quedo detrás mío mirando atentamente a Poppy. -Pero temo que su madre aparezca con una escopeta y nos empiece a bombardear a tiros.-

-Estaba pensando lo mismo en cuanto la tragiste, aunque no lo creas.- Se cruzo de brazos mientras la miraba a la niña, la misma seguía mirándola atentamente desde atrás mío. -Enfin, creo que nos queda seguir con el viaje.-

-Y supongo que lo de esta pequeña no tenemos opción, ¿Verdad?- La niña me miro mientras la miraba también.

-Te quiere a montones así que mucho no puedes hacer, te va a seguir hasta el fin del universo.- Se encogio de hombros.

-No exageres.- Le agarre la mano, la puse enfrente mío y me puse a su altura. -Escuchame atentamente mocosa… Tu. Obedecer. Mi. Yo, cuidarte. Ella. Cuidarte, también. Tu. Obedecer. Ella. Tambien. ¿Entiendes?-

Ella miro a Poppy por unos segundos y volteo a verme, me miraba como si no entendiera que estaba diciendo. Me lleve la mano al rostro y lo arrastre lentamente hacia abajo mientras suspiraba:

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- Ponia las manos cerca de su cuello con ganas de estrangularla, mis manos temblaban.

-…- Ella bajo mis manos con delicadeza y froto sus manos suavemente por mi rostro como si me estuviera sacando polvo.

Poppy rio ante ello mientras tenia cruzados los brazos: -Tal vez no entienda un pepino de lo que tu digas, pero si entiende cuando te lastimas.-

Se seguía riendo, suspire ante ello, la niña encogio sus brazos contra su pecho, reviso atentamente mi rostro y después sonrio:

-Je, ustedes dos van a ser como uña y carne, te lo aseguro.- Dijo en un tono orgulloso.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Dije arqueando una ceja. -Apenas siquiera puedo comunicarme con ella.-

-Ya veras enserio, es mas, si eso sucede, me compraras toda la cerveza de Demacia que yo quiera y cuando yo quiera, ¿Trato?- Me miro de forma arrogante y desafiante.

-No va a ser necesario, en cuanto pueda deshacerme de ella en Demacia, te iras olvidando de la cerveza.- Dije tranquilamente, la niña me seguía mirando alegremente.

-Ja, suerte con eso, no tendrás lo que se necesita para abandonarla.- Se puso seria ante mi comentario.

-¿Quieres que se haga la apuesta? ¿O ya de por si crees que va a suceder?-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Lo acepto!- Se llevo ambas manos a la cintura, la niña me miraba y la miraba a ella tratando de analizar lo que estaba pasando.

Agarre a la niña del brazo forzadamente y la lleve casi arrastres a mi lado mientras le seguía la mirada a Poppy la cual me miraba molesta, puse la vista al frente y continue en silencio el viaje, la niña trataba de continuar mi paso pero le costaba por mi agarre por lo que la solte de forma agresiva poniéndola a mi lado. Ella me miraba atentamente mientras trataba de analizar lo que estaba pasando, recogió sus brazos con culpa, creo que piensa que toda esta situación es culpa suya, ya que tiene la cabeza agachada como perro castigado.

Muevo la cabeza a los costados y digo en voz baja: -Estupida…-

Como odio toda esta situación, tener que hacerme cargo de una niña que ni sabe hablar y que aparte de eso, es mas sorda que un cornudo deshonesto y mas molesto que un grano en el culo. Ni se por que la salve de buenas a primeras, una persona tan molesta como ella no la quiere ni el propio diablo, supongo que habrá sido mi cuerpo el que se movio solo en ese momento.

¿Y todo para que? ¿Para que una idiota este tratando de curar el maldito odio que me tengo?

…

Ella se parece a Heather…

En su momento si hubiera sabido que estaba caminando por ese camino podría haberle parado el pony en el que ella se encontraba, por lo menos para evitar romper esa linda amistad que alguna vez llegamos a tener.

…

No entiendo por que tuvo que terminar así todo… Y solo fue cuestión de tiempo antes que empezara a sentir algo por Poppy, algo que sin duda no es amistad, sino amor. ¿Qué habrá sido lo que lo provoco? ¿Aquella disculpa en la colina de entrenamiento? ¿Aquella cita accidental que tuvimos? ¿O habrá sido el mismo objetivo que tenemos por proteger aquellas tierras, aquel paisaje?

…

No lo se, pero aun me acuerdo lo que me dijo en esa cita, "Espero mas de ti, soldado". ¿Qué se supone que pueda esperar de mi? ¿Qué espera ella que yo logre? ¿Aceptarla?

…

Aceptarla es difícil, pero mis sentimientos hacia ella no cambian, aunque la deteste a veces.

-Oh…- Algo me habia tirado gentilmente lo que causo que mi burbuja de pensamiento explotara, era la niña que me miraba atentamente mientras se apuntaba a si misma. –Oh…-

-¿Qué quieres?- Arquee una ceja mientras seguía caminando.

-…- Palmeo su panza varias veces. –Oh.-

-…- La mire frunciendo el seño. –No entiendo.-

-¡Oh!- Palmeo nuevamente su panza, pero esta vez agrego otro gesto, el dedo apuntándose a la boca mientras esta la tenia abierta. –U.-

-Ooooh quieres comida… ¿Pero que comes exactamente?- Arquee una ceja, ella me miraba pendiente de mi respuesta. –Oh claro no puedes hablar…-

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Poppy de atrás.

-Ella tiene hambre, pero no se que come.- Dije llevándome la mano a la nuca.

-Si bueno, tendría sentido del por que tiene hambre ya esta por oscurecer.-

-¿Qué?- La mire a Poppy con una ceja arqueada y rápidamente vi hacia el cielo.

En efecto, se puso el sol y ya estaba entrando la fría noche:

-¡OH!- Dijo la niña haciendo el mismo gesto que antes.

-¡Ya se que tienes hambre, un segundo!- Le hice un gesto para que esperara mientras miraba a todos lados por si encontraba un lugar para poner una fogata.

-Sip, no hay lugar para preparar una fogata, estamos rodeados por muchos arboles y el camino no te lo permite por las piedras.- Dijo Poppy mientras analizaba la situación. -Lo mejor será esperar a que lleguemos a la cabaña mas adelante.-

-¡OH!- La niña seguía haciéndome el mismo gesto.

-¡Ya se- Ya se! ¡¿No podes esperar?! Un segundo, ¡¿Una cabaña?! ¡¿A cuánto?!- Me acerque hasta Poppy.

-Guou, tranquilo, a unos kilómetros, si nos apuramos tal vez…- La interrumpi.

-¡Listo! ¡Nos vemos allá!- Dije llevando la niña a mi espalda y empezando a correr a toda velocidad hacia el frente, mientras dejaba una gran nube de polvo detrás mío.

-…- Poppy tenia una expresión de poker tan fuerte como la ganas que tenia de callar a esta niña. -Guau, que rápido corre…-

/Mas tarde/

-Haber, déjame ver si entendí… ¿Me estas diciendo que hay mas puntos de control, como tu los llamas, mas adelante hasta llegar a Demacia?- Dije mientras miraba por mi hombro a Poppy quien estaba preparando la cama para dormir, mientras yo le estaba dando cucharadas de sopa caliente a la niña quien esperaba con la boca abierta a que le llevara la cuchara.

-Maso menos.- Dirigio su mirada hacia a mi por mili segundo hasta volver a lo suyo.

-Y de pensar que todo esto lo hiciste sola en años, me parece increíble.- Dije mientras le daba cucharadas a la niña quien se deleitaba con cada cucharon.

-Bueno, tenia que hacerlo para que el viaje a Demacia se me hiciera mas fácil y menos cansador. Sobre todo cuando llegaban las fiestas de año nuevo.- Mientras me contaba fijaba su mirada en mi al mismo tiempo que seguía armando la cama.

-Guau…- Asentia aprobatoriamente mientras le daba cucharadas a la niña.

Ella rio ante ello, siguió con lo suyo y en cuanto termino de darle los toques finales a la cama, suspiro relajadamente, sono su cuello y se acosto lentamente en la cama para no desarmarla.

En cuanto termine de darle de comer a la pequeña, apoye el bowl al lado mío y puse mi cabeza contra la pared dando paso a un largo suspiro de cansancio. Volvi a ver a la niña quien tenia una cara de disgusto y se quejaba suavemente mientras tenia sus manos puestas en su estomago:

-¿Qué te sucede?- Arquee una ceja ante ello.

Ella se encogio sobre si y después largo un pequeño pero ruidoso eructo, quede estupefacto, Poppy me regaño y después le explique que fue la niña, empecé a reírme de aquello; ella ya se encontraba bien dentro de todo:

-¿Lo tenias atorado verdad?- Volvi a reírme pero esta vez con mas intensidad.

-…- La niña ponia la cabeza de costado sonriente mientras me veía reír.

-Es igual de cerda que tu.- Poppy se rio apenas de ello.

-Pff…- Revolee los ojos y bostece. -Al menos pido disculpas si lo hago.-

-…- La niña al verme bostezo abriendo, como si fuera de un hipopótamo, su boca tan grande como su mandíbula se lo permitia.

…

-Hoy fue un largo día…- Dije mirando a la nada mientras seguía apoyándome contra la pared.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir entonces. Mañana será otro largo recorrido hasta llegar al otro puesto de control, si tenemos suerte y nos vamos muy temprano llegaremos al anochecer.- Se había reeincorporado sobre si misma mientras ponia todo el peso en su brazo izquierdo. -Haz lo que tengas que hacer y después vete a dormir.-

-Okey.- Dije mientras seguía mirando a la nada.

Poppy se dirigió al baño mientras que iba poniendo ambas manos en las trenzas y cerro la puerta rápidamente. Respire hondo mientras cerraba los ojos para meditar un rato.

…

Escuche ronquidos leves a mi lado, era la niña quien se había acostado en el piso con sus manos haciendo de almohada mientras se encogia consigo misma y descansaba tranquilamente.

La contemple unos segundos con culpa y después me puse a reflexionar de como la trate el día de hoy. No fue justo para ella que la tratara de esa forma, ella tan solo me demostraba su gratitud por haberla salvado y yo tan solo me dedicaba a agarrarla de forma despectiva o tironearla agresivamente de la mano para que me siguiera o hiciera algo.

Me sentía mal por lo que había hecho, pero lo hecho, hecho está y mucho no podía hacer contra eso mas que no volver a hacerlo.

…

Poppy había salido del baño, podía escuchar sus pisadas mientras tenia los ojos cerrados y seguía meditando, en un momento, sus pasos se detienen abruptamente y empieza a caminar hacia a mi lentamente:

-¿Andrew? ¿Estas dormido?-

-No, ¿Sucedió al…?- Me percate que ella estaba semi desnuda exceptuando por la remera de colores que tenia, parecía ser un zambullido raro de colores pastel y otros colores combinados al mismo tiempo y tenia el pelo suelto. -¿Qué haces así?-

-¿Eh?- Se miro así misma y volvió a verme. -¿De que hablas? Asi duermo yo en las noches.-

-¿No te molesta que te este mirando…Semi desnuda?- Miraba su pijama y la volvía a ver a los ojos.

-La verdad no me importa, pero ese no es el pun… Andrew, ojos aquí.- Hacia uso de sus dedos para conectar mi mirada con la suya. -Ese no es el punto, el punto es que, ¿Quieres dormir en la cama? Hay suficiente espacio para los dos.-

-Eh… Si, creo, sino te molesta.- Encogia los hombros.

-Para nada, ven.- Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza. -Sacate el calzado y acuéstate, mañana hay que seguir con el viaje.-

¿Tanta confianza me tiene como para dejarse mostrar así? En fin, me sente en la cama, me saque las zapatillas y proseguí a acostarme del lado contrario al que estaba Poppy. Me quede viendo a la niña que dormía tranquilamente mientras se podía escuchar sus leves ronquidos, la culpa me invadio otra vez. Escuche a Poppy atrás mío acomodándose para dormir poniendose encima la sabana:

-Andrew, si te quieres tapar con la sabana, tampoco me molesta…- La interrumpi.

-Poppy… ¿Puedo hablar de algo contigo?-

-…- Hubo silencio por parte suya pero después prosiguió incorporándose sobre si misma. -¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Tu crees que a esta niña la abandonaron?- La seguía mirando a la pequeña con mucha atención mientras la culpa seguía allí.

-…- Hizo una pausa. -Me temo que si Andrew, tu mismo dijiste que la encontraste casi siendo devorada por lobos, a menos que hallas encontrado muerto a sus padres en el transcurso, yo creo que fue abandonada a su suerte. ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? ¿Sientes angustia por ello?-

-Siento culpa, siento que no he sido muy buena con ella hoy.-

-No, no lo fuiste, fuiste muy cruel con ella y eso la puso muy mal.- Hizo otra pausa. -Ahora quisiera hacerte una pregunta, ¿Cómo te sentirías si la persona que te salvo te quiere fuera de su vida por que piensa que eres un estorbo, una carga o peor aun, una molestia? ¿No te va a gustar eso verdad? Me parece que a ella tampoco.-

-…-

-¿Qué te hace actuar de esa forma tan horrible? Lo único que esa pequeña quiere es agradecerte que la salvaste, ¿No significa nada para ti que te esten agradeciendo una buena acción?-

-No es eso.- Agache la cabeza estando acostado. -La realidad es que de por si, no tengo ganas de hacerme responsable de ella, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero dejarla que pase por lo que páse yo cuando era pequeño, quiero que viva bien pero no conmigo ya que, yo no soy un ejemplo claro para enseñarle cosas buenas a esta niña.-

Poppy se quedo callada por un momento: -Bueno, supongo que puedes empezar a probar lo contrario…-

-…- Me quede en silencio mientras seguía viendo a la niña pero estaba atento.

-Empezando por esto.- Agarro mi almohada y me la dio.

Mire a la almohada por unos segundos después a la niña, me levante de la cama y en silencio fui a llevarle la almohada a la pequeña. Me agache hasta su altura y lenta, y suavemente levante su cabeza para poner la almohada allí y hacerla apoyarla en ella; la misma sonrio en cuanto sintió la comodidad del algodón pegándole en la cara.

Me la quede viendo un rato mientras veía como dormía y después volvi a la cama, Poppy tenia apoyada la cabeza en su mano derecha mientras contemplaba mi acción con orgullo, al conectar miradas, ella asintió aprobatoriamente, a lo que respondi con una sonrisa. Volvi a acostarme de la misma forma en la cama solo que ahora hacia uso de mi mano como almohada para estar mas cómodo:

-Lo hiciste bien.- Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla. -Estoy orgullosa de ti soldado.-

-Gracias…- Note que ella se pego a mi espalda. -¿No vas a usar la almohada?-

-Ya la estoy usando.- Agarro mi remera levemente. -Buenas noches.-

Sonrei ante aquella despedida: -Buenas noches, Poppy.-

Capitulo completado.


	5. Capitulo 4

''La ruta de Poppy~''

Sueños.

Recuerdo este lugar… Es la colina en la que vi a Poppy, por primera vez, siendo la persona que había descrito Tristana hace tiempo atrás, en sus verdaderos colores, en su verdadera forma, en su verdadera personalidad… Una persona tierna y dulce con los demás, alguien con el que puedes contar siempre que lo necesites y, aunque la situacion sea desfavorable para ella, te da una mano para salir de aquel conflicto que, para ella también, le hace daño.

La estoy viendo de lejos, ella esta mirando el horizonte con un aire de tranquilidad en su rostro y atenta a cualquier anomalia que le este pasando al pueblo o, en este caso, al cielo; a las nubes. Se ve hermosa, aquella mirada al cielo hace a sus ojos brillar en millares y millares de luces parpadeantes, algo que sin duda a hecho a mi corazón latir, latir de una forma muy anormal pero que a la vez me hace sentir maravillado, como si fuera un cosquilleo en el estomago.

Camino hasta ella y en cuanto estoy a punto de alcanzarla con mi mano, soy detenido bruscamente por alguna fuerza que desconozco, siento un hormigueo en mis dedos que, poco a poco se va yendo junto con un polvo que sale de los mismos, fijo mi atención a mi mano y la veo con una mirada muerta en mi rostro, como si aquello no me afectara en lo más mínimo pero que, en el fondo, si lo esta haciendo. Mi mano esta desapareciendo como si fuera arena y se desvanece en el aire mientras siento el cosquilleo detrás de mi nuca. Poppy sigue viendo el paisaje del cielo como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, trato de alcanzarla, pero mis piernas me dejaron de funcionar y en cuanto exhaló su nombre termino por desaparecer mientras me elevo en el cielo, como si se tratara de mi alma yéndose al paraíso mientras seguía viéndola, preguntándome que es lo que va a pensar cuando se de cuenta que desaparecí, sin previo aviso, de su vida o cuando no me pueda encontrar nunca. Siento tristeza, mis lagrimas caen mientras sigo elevándome, viendo como la Herrera sigue viendo el cielo sin percatarse de nada siquiera, como si, de alguna forma, no se hubiera percatado de mi existencia o bien, como si nunca me hubiese conocido.

Me despierto lentamente mientras siento húmedo mi rostro, al frente mio se encuentra una Poppy preocupada mientras me ve despertarme de a poco:

-¿Andrew?-

-¿Po-Poppy?- Aquello fue un suspiro, ya que aun seguia en aquel sueño.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?- Su voz suena muy suave, su preocupación por mi eran más que claros.

-¡Poppy!- En cuanto desperté completamente, inmediatamente la abrace, aquella reacción mia hizo que se altera un mili segundo recibiéndome con los brazos abiertos como si no supiera que estaba pasando.

-Andrew, ¿Qué te sucede? Estabas llorando mientras dormías. - Ella me miraba nerviosa, no parecía entender la situacion.- Me estas preocupando…-

-No me dejes…- Las palabras salieron por si solas, pero era lo que sentía en ese momento. -Quédate conmigo…-

Estaba temblando en ese momento, aquel sueño debió de darme miedo, es normal ese tipo de cosas, supongo. Poppy me devolvió el abrazo lentamente mientras se tranquilizaba:

-Jamas lo hare, puedes confiar en eso.- Termino por abrazarme completamente mientras acariciaba suavemente mi espalda y ponia su rostro en mi pecho. -¿Quieres volver a dormir?-

-…- Tenia apoyada mi cabeza con la suya mientras la apretaba levemente mas fuerte. -Si.-

Nos dejamos de abrazar y nos miramos mutuamente por unos segundos, ella estaba sonriendo, aunque miro atentamente algo en mi rostro, fruncio el ceño un mili segundo, me seco una lagrima con su pulgar suavemente y volvió a sonreir. Despues me invito a dormir palmeando su mano en la almohada a la cual accedí acostándome boca arriba mientras observaba la mirada de Poppy, estaba apoyada en su mano al mismo tiempo que frotaba suave y lentamente con la otra mi rostro.

Todo esto por lo que estábamos pasando, se sentía como si los dos fueramos… Pareja… Una pareja que se apoya mutuamente en los momentos difíciles, algo de lo que me puedo acostumbrar a partir de ahora, algo que me gustaría practicar aun si no es algo oficial lo nuestro… ¿Pero que pensara Poppy de todo esto? ¿Cómo me ve ella? ¿Qué significo yo para ella?

…

Me gustaría saberlo… Pero eso es algo que tengo que averiguarlo con el tiempo, si le preguntara ahora mismo, de seguro diría "Somos compañeros, eso es todo."

…

Aunque su confianza en mi es tan fuerte como para dejarse ver en Pijama o bien, semi desnuda. A veces me hace replantear lo que digo por las rápidas conclusiones que saco acerca de que piensa ella de mi, pero aquello no es mi culpa, simplemente soy realista. Alguien que toma por hecho cosas que únicamente pueden pensarse desde una mirada mas adulta o madura, si se lo puede decir.

…

-Andrew…- Dijo Poppy con duda mientras se detenia a pensarlo. -¿Quisieras…?-

-…- La mire atentamente.

-¿…Dormir abrazado a mí?- Ella me miro atentamente al mismo tiempo que trataba de esquivarme la mirada por vergüenza. -Yo también anduve teniendo pesadillas. -

Me la quedé viendo por un buen rato y asentí ante ello, ella se acerco a mi pecho, la rodee con mis brazos y la apreté suavemente contra mi.

Aquella posición, por alguna razón, me hacia sentir seguro y tranquilo, aquel horrible sueño dejo de estar en mi mente en ese momento, a cambio de eso, tengo a Poppy en mis pensamientos. Imaginaba una vida plena con ella, una vida tranquila en el que salíamos a correr todos los días a otros lugares, conocíamos otras regiones y combatíamos contra monstruos epicos; algo muy infantil pero asi lo imaginaba con ella. Una aventura en la que los dos protagonistas de la historia eramos ella y yo, quienes se encargaban de luchar contra las fuerzas malignas de Runaterra, al mismo tiempo que iban conociendo gente en su camino por lograr la victoria suprema sobre el enemigo.

Una vida asi me encantaria hacer con ella, tal vez tengo la chance ahora mismo, tal vez la orden de Tristana esta dando, como resultado inesperado, aquello que estoy añorando ahora mismo mientras tengo a Poppy contra mi pecho.

El mañana será, además de Demacia, testigos de como creceremos como personas, como crecerá nuestra relación entre Poppy y yo, y como seremos la llave importante; el artilugio especial; la huella sobre la tierra; que dará frutos para resolver, en algún futuro, un conflicto que se interponga entre nosotros.

/Por la mañana/

-¡Llegamos! ¡Por fin llegamos!- La voz de Poppy se dejo ir por la emoción, ya no parecía aquella voz rasposa y grave, ahora parecía como si hubiéramos descubierto al propio Dios.

Saltaba de aquí para alla, es algo raro ver como ella actuaba como una niña pequeña cuando llega al parque de diversiones, actitud que pensé que tendría mi compañera al lado mientras tiene agarrado mi mano quien, proporcionalmente, iba apretando el mismo mientras contemplaba la gran entrada del lugar. La gente iba y venia de aquel lugar, parecía ser una ruta muy transitada en la que estábamos, notaba como miraban a la niña de forma rara y, hasta a veces, con miedo. Me molestaba aquello en parte, pero a la hora de la verdad, tampoco los culpo por ello.

Evelynn, a quien apode con bastante dificultad, era rara a la vista de todos; sus ojos eran mas que nada lo que la hacían ver de esa forma, rosas y negro oscuro alrededor de sus ojos. Pero a pesar de esa particularidad, era una niña de 5 años (al menos eso estimamos Poppy y yo) tan normal como lavarse los dientes antes de irse a dormir.

Mi relación con Eve cambio drásticamente al pasar de los meses, desde que decidí ser mas cercana a ella aquella noche, mi forma de verla cambio mucho, aunque su falta de lengua o su inutilidad para saber entender una simple palabra aun siguen material para investigar; aunque está entendiéndonos cada vez mas con el pasar de los soles.

Ella apreta mi mano repentinamente y hace el típico ruido proporcional con garganta, aquel ruidito que significa que algo le da miedo o algo no esta bien, volteo a verla para ver que era lo que sucedia. Ella estaba viendo a un grupo de niños que le estaban sonriendo amistosamente, ni bien la invitaron a jugar ella abrazo mi cintura y escondio su cabeza en ella:

-Disculpe señor, ¿Puede su hija venir a jugar con nosotros?- Uno de los niños se había puesto al frente de todo el grupo de niños, con una pelota roja agarrada con sus dos manos, parecía ser el líder. -Es que estamos necesitando una defensa, y estamos reclutando niños para jugar.-

Su forma de hablar tan respetuosa y el uso barbaro de las palabras, me hacían pensar que en Demacia son muy estrictos con el tema de la Educacion, estaba tan impresionado que el habla se me hacia difícil; una de las niñas que había en el grupo había gritado "¡Es muy linda!", siendo aceptado por el resto del grupo quienes le daban la razón y otros niños decían, "¡Vamos señor, déjela jugar!".

-Claro, no hay problema…- Dije tranquilamente, los niños festejaron por lo pedido. -Sin embargo…-

Ellos pusieron atención a mis palabras: -Ella no es buena comunicándose con los demás, asi que ténganle paciencia, ¿Esta bien?-

-Desde luego señor, ¡Gracias!- Asintio el niño con la pelota roja.

-Muy bien…- Mire a Evelynn. -Ve a jugar Eve, vamos, te están invitando a jugar.-

Ella me miro como si no supiera de que este hablando pero estaba atenta al mismo tiempo, el líder de la banda le extendió la mano cortesmente, volteo a ver al muchacho y después me miro, yo le señale con la cabeza para que vaya. Ella empezó a temblar mientras trataba de agarrar la mano del líder, estaba indecisa, pero al mismo tiempo decidida a hacerme caso. Poppy llego en el momento justo para juntar ambas manos haciendo que Eve la mirara con sorpresa mientras Poppy, por el otro lado, estaba asintiéndole con una sonrisa mientras la palmeaba la espalda, ella sonrio y después se fue con los niños a jugar.

Me quede viéndola como se iba alegremente a jugar con los chicos, voltee a ver a Poppy quien estaba sonriendo tiernamente mientras observaba a Evelynn como interactuaba con los niños, ella noto que la estaba viendo:

-¿Qué?- Río ante ello.

-¿Cómo hiciste para convencerla de que vaya? No parecía que iba a irse de mi mano si no hubieras llegado.-

-…- Ella encogio los hombros. -Simplemente le dije con la mirada que todo iba a estar bien, es algo que nosotras las madres tenemos.-

Ella sonrio con orgullo, yo arquee una ceja de mala gana aunque después me rei: -"¿Puede su hija venir a jugar con nosotros?"-

-¿Hmm?- Ella me miro atentamente.

-Los niños pensaban que eramos los padres de Evelynn…- Me rei apenas de ello. -Que tiernos…-

-Tal vez para Eve si lo somos, ¿Nunca te lo pusiste a pensar?- Dijo mirándome atentamente, le devolví la mirada. -Le damos comida, hogar y hasta le pusimos nombre, ¿No te acuerdas como se reaccionó cuando le pusimos nombre?-

-…- Mire de nuevo a Evelynn, estaba pateando la pelota en un penalti en el arco de piedras que improvisaron los niños, había anotado gol lo cual llevo a un festejo de su equipo y del equipo contrario, ella estaba saltando en el lugar mientras aplaudia rápidamente y se reia. -Si, aun me acuerdo… Fue cuando se lastimo la rodilla mientras jugaba en el árbol.-

/Un tiempo atrás/

-Coño niña, como tu te caigas de ese árbol te voy a dar una tunda que te vas a ir a dormir con un hielo en la cola, ¡Baja de una vez!- Habia dicho eso en un tono muy Puerto Riqueño.

-¿Desde cuando hablas de esa forma?- Poppy arqueo una ceja mientras me miraba, ella tenia la leña necesaria para encender una fogata cargando de sus manos.

-Culpalo a Paul de esto, ese maldito siempre le salia lo Puerto Riqueño cuando se enojaba.- Seguia atento a la niña quien seguia riéndose con ganas.

-¿Paul? Era tu amigo del otro mundo, ¿Verdad?-

-Aja. ¡Oh mierda!- La niña estaba cayendo del árbol con las ramas siendo su freno para el piso, aunque su cuerpo no lo estaba agradeciendo. Fui corriendo en el proceso hacia ella.

-¡Cielos!- Dijo Poppy dejando caer las leñas al piso mientras echaba a correr.

Rebotaba rama en rama mientras iba cayendo al suelo, parecía un muñeco de trapo que reaccionaba al contacto de cada golpe con un pequeño o fuerte grito proporcional a la cantidad de daño que recibia, la vegetación del árbol se sacudia ferozmente al contacto de la pequeña Yordle cayendo al duro y seco suelo de tierra. Esto seria gracioso si tuviera efectos de sonido, mas que nada de los que se les ponen a las caricaturas animadas cuando reciben golpes, o bien, para alguien con un terrible humor negro que le guste ver a niños caerse por los arboles mientras rebotan con las ramas como si fueran bolsas de papa.

Termine por agarrar a la niña en el Aire, ella estaba aturdida por los golpes y mareada por las volteretas dadas mientras caia, después de ello empezó a llorar, no por el dolor (Lo cual lo hacia raro, considerando el espectáculo que dio mientras caia) sino del susto, eso se pudo notar fácilmente por que se escondio en mi pecho mientras lloraba:

-¿Ves? Te lo dije, pero nunca haces caso mocosa.- La apoye contra el árbol mientras arremangaba sus brazos y piernas para ver si tenia raspones, al mismo tiempo que Poppy le estaba acariciando la cabeza para que dejara de llorar. -Haber… Si, tiene raspones nada mas, nada roto por suerte, aunque la rodilla izquierda sufrió más los golpes. -

La mire a Poppy y ella suspiro tranquilamente agradeciendo al cielo por ello:

-Voy a traer banditas y un poco de Alcohol.- Dijo Poppy levantándose rápidamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Le vas a dar Alcohol a esta niña? ¿Quieres que sea una Alcohólica? - Dije aguantándome la risa mientras la miraba a Poppy.

-¡No es tiempo de hacer bromas Andrew!- Su voz se fue bajando proporcionalmente mientras se alejaba a buscar las banditas.

Me termine por reir mientras seguia revisando cuidadosamente a la pequeña, ella seguia llorando aunque iba parando con el tiempo:

-Haber si con ese suceso de golpes aprendes de una vez…- Me sente en diagonal a ella, su lloriqueo estaba parando, le tranquilizaba verme por alguna razón. -¿Cómo voy a hacer para comunicarme contigo?-

Se quito las lagañas mientras hacia puchero y me miraba avergonzada por alguna razón, yo la veía atentamente, prestaba suma atención a sus ojos, aun si ya los conocía o mas bien, me acostumbraba a ellos, seguían pareciéndome bastantes únicos para una Yordle. Je, hablo como si fuera un experto en la especie en si, pero hasta ahora no he visto a ningún Yordle con los mismos ojos que ella.

-Aquí están.- Dijo Poppy, alcanzándome las vendas con el Alcohol, las agarre ni bien las tuve a la vista. -¿Tiene algo mas? ¿O solo los raspones?-

-Nada mas que reportar, señora.- Hice el saludo militar mientras le hacia una burla, ella contesto con un golpecito en mi nariz usando el dedo que te hace saber mas de la madre de la otra persona que de la tuya.

-Ya hablamos de esto, no puedes hacer ese saludo, no estas graduado como soldado.- Ella sonaba calma, pero estaba muy seria.

Revolee los ojos haciendo puchero mientras abria el paquete de las vendas y preparaba el Alcohol, la niña se empezó a reir con la boca tapada, ambos la miramos:

Codee a Poppy mientras señalaba a la pequeña con un aire de superioridad falsa y de forma seria: -¿Qué? ¿De qué te reís? ¿Eh?-

Ella aumento el nivel de su risa apenas un poco, Poppy se reia:

-¿Qué? ¿Te parezco gracioso mocosa?- Empece a perder la seriedad en cuanto la risa de ambas me contagiaba. -Te…-

No podía decir una palabra por que empezaba a sonar como una bocina rota en cuanto escuchaba sus risas, por lo que las palabras salían como, - ¿Te… jajaja parece gracioso… Jajaja maldita mocosa…? JAJAJAJAJAJA- Y así, hasta que no aguante mas y me eche a reir junto con las 2 señoritas.

En cuanto ceso todo, prepare el alcohol con la venda y lo puse lentamente en la herida, la niña reacciono al dolor levemente arrugando su rostro que parecía una combinación rara de felicidad (por las risas de antes) y dolor (por lo que estaba pasando ahora) que daban como resultado una expresión bastante rara, Poppy la acompaño a ella limpiándole el rostro con un pañuelo suavemente mientras le sonreía; la niña no paraba de mirarla con cierta apreciación hacia ella.

Note aquel comportamiento entre ellas dos y me hizo pensar, *¿Como seria si fuera la madre de verdad la que estuviera haciendo eso? * Sacudi la cabeza rápidamente al pensar eso, terminando por fin, de vendar la pequeña herida que tenia en la rodilla:

-Ay, ay, ay… ¿Cuándo va a aprender usted a escuchar a sus superiores Sargento Evelynn…? – Me quede pensando en lo que dije.

Cruce miradas con Poppy, me miraba con sorpresa y la niña, con felicidad. Giramos a verla y en efecto, estaba eufórica por haberla llamado asi:

-Un segundo…- Lo reflexione. - ¿Evelynn? Evelynn… ¡Evelynn! –

Ella reaccionaba a ese nombre haciendo contentos gimoteos, como si le gustara ese nombre. Voltee a ver a Poppy, ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo:

-¿Sabes que significa esto Andrew?- Dijo Poppy, sin despegarle la mirada a la niña.

-¿Que ese es su nombre verdadero?- Dije mirándola de reojo.

-No, ¡Que voy a ganar la apuesta! – Empezo a dar gritos de jubilo mientras se reia, Evelynn la miro con curiosidad mientras ponia la cabeza a un costado. -Cerveeeza~… Ya puedo olerte~-

Ahí la tienen a la Alcoholica de mi superiora… Gire la cabeza a los costados mientras la miraba con decepción, cruce miradas con Evelynn quien me miraba como si se preguntara, "¿Qué le pasa a esta?", a lo que respondi con un encogimiento de brazos como diciendo, "Esa es tu superiora, acostúmbrate." Volteo a verla de nuevo y despues de un encogimiento de brazos rápido me sonrio mientras se acercaba a darme un abrazo, dando cierre al recuerdo.

/Tiempo actual/

-Si, bueno, para ella nosotros somos sus padres, ¿Pero entonces que somos nosotros?- Dije mirándola a ella con inexpresividad.

Ella volteo a verme, nos quedamos asi por un rato, estaba por decirme algo, pero note que a Evelynn le estaban por palmear la cabeza, fije la cicatriz que tenia en la mano y fui corriendo hasta ella. Recorde aquella mirada suya en cuanto estaba a punto de sacarle una rata de la boca, una mirada que detonaba algún trauma en su pasado y que hacia que respondiera con una mordida. En cuanto llegue, le agarre la mano a uno de los niños que estaba por apoyar su mano en la cabeza de ella, Evelynn tenia esa mirada del pasado devuelta en su rostro, una mirada triste e inexpresiva que daba mucha pena de ver, ya que te hacia reflexionar acerca del pasado de ella, un pasado incierto pero que te va dando alguna idea… Una idea bastante dolorosa. Recibi el mordisco en la misma mano, el gruñido por el dolor no se hizo esperar, los niños se conmocionaron al ver la reacción de su compañera de juegos mientras me mordía con saña la mano que ya había sido mordida (La derecha) igual que la otra vez, maso menos antes de llegar a Demacia.

Los niños estaban horrorizados por la escena, pero actuaron de forma inteligente y profesional e intentaron alejarla de mi, los adultos no tardaron en notar la situacion, dejaron las cosas que tenían que hacer y se acercaron a ver que pasaba. Se armo un escandalo en cuanto vieron que tenia una Yordle pegada a mi muñeca y que, con muchas ganas, estaba mordiéndome la mano, algunos de los adultos presentes también trataron de sacármela a punta de palos y agua pero les dije que no lo hicieran, sabia como resolver esto aunque fuera poco usual:

-Evelynn-Evelynn, soy yo, tranquila. -Dije acariciándole suavemente, pero con torpeza por el dolor, el rostro.

Ella estaba con una mirada de enojo total en su rostro pero se fue transformando de a poco. Deje de sentir tanto la fuerza de su mordedura, y en cuanto me solto sacudió su cabeza levemente mientras ponia sus manos en la cien, parpadeo varias veces para aclarar su vista y fijo su mirada en mi, empezó a temblar en cuanto noto la mordedura que me hizo:

-Tranquila, estoy bien, no te preocupes, ven…- Mi mano afectada temblaba por el dolor, por lo que use la otra para indicarle que venga hacia a mí.

Rompio en llantos en cuanto la recibí en brazos, los niños seguían conmocionados, pero a pesar de eso, querían tratar de ayudar a tranquilizar a su compañera de juegos que, hasta hace unos minutos, estaba riendo y jugando como si fuera una de ellos:

-Shh, tranquila, ya paso, no fue tu culpa. – Dije acariciándola, detuve con la mano afectada a los chicos que trataban de tranquilizarla, haciéndoles saber que está todo bajo control.

-¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?!- Dijo uno de los adultos, creo que era el padre de uno de los niños.

Eso me tomo con sorpresa, pero por sobre todo, me ofendio que la haya llamado cosa:

-¡Oiga, si la llama cosa a ella me esta llamando cosa a mi también!- Dijo Poppy haciendo acto de presencia poniéndose en frente nuestro.

-¡¿Qué, es su madre?!- Dijo el tipo con una clara furia en sus ojos.

-…- Hizo una pausa. - ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Con mucho orgullo soy su madre! –

La mire sorprendida por aquella declaración, Evelynn seguia llorando en mi pecho mientras la tenia en mis brazos:

-¡Muy bien entonces! ¡Aleje a esa…! - Hizo una pausa, parecía querer tragarse las palabras. -¡Fenómeno, de mi hijo!-

Eso fue el colmo, pero no era el único que pensaba eso, varios padres alrededor (Padres de los niños quienes jugaron con Evelynn) dijeron lo mismo de ella, algunos alejándola del alcance de los niños a la Yordle, los niños que la defendían y que los padres no escuchaban por el simple hecho de estar pensando como éso precisamente, como padres. Poppy apreto sus manos hasta hacerlos sonar:

-¿Se da cuenta que se esta ganando días de arresto por faltarle el respeto a la hija de una Capitana de la guardia real, verdad?- Se estaba tragando la furia que estaba concibiendo para hablar de una forma tan tranquila. – Le sugiero que se retire ahora mismo, antes que me arrepienta. –

Los padres allí presentes se sorprendieron, agarraron a sus hijos y empezaron a caminar fuera de la escena, todos excepto el que estaba en frente quien estaba mirando a Poppy con sorpresa, sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, y agarro la mano del Líder del grupo de niños (al que le saque la mano en cuanto llegue) y a arrastres, se lo llevo:

-¡Pero Papá! ¡Ella no es…! - Él se negaba a irse, su padre lo interrumpió abruptamente.

-¡Sin peros! ¡No quiero que te juntes con ella! – Lo tiro del brazo bruscamente.

Evelynn se quedo viendo como se lo llevaban mientras lloraba y estiraba su mano para tratar de alcanzarlo (El líder la miraba con tristeza), aquello me rompió el corazón, su primer amigo se había ido, tal vez para siempre, de su vida solo por algo que no pude evitar que pasara; tal vez si les hubiera advertido, nada de esto hubiera pasado. En cuanto se tranquilizo la situacion, ella suspiro y volteo a verme:

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo con un poco de tensión en su voz.

-Yo debería preguntarte eso. - Dije preocupado mientras miraba a Evelynn, estaba respirando agitadamente por la angustia.

-Yo no soy la que tiene una herida en la mano. – Su tono tenso seguía, pero su rostro detonaba preocupación.

-…- Fije la vista a mi mano, estaba sangrando levemente. -Esto no es nada, un poco de Alcohol y unas banditas y esta como nuevo. –

Ella se mordio el labio preocupada y se acerco a ver a Evelynn, ella respondio abrazándola, teniéndola en brazos dijo con un tono serio y melancólico:

-Vamos, hay que llegar a mi despacho.- Empezo su camino hacia adelante con Evelynn en brazos.

Evelynn parecía tener la misma altura de Poppy por lo que se veía raro la imagen de una Yordle llevando a otra como si fuera un bebe teniendo, como dije antes, la misma altura que la otra. Empece a caminar a la par, habían personas que seguían viéndonos por la situacion anterior, no le di mucha importancia aquello, pero me hacia sentir incomodo tener tantas miradas.

Lo que paso anteriormente fue algo que no espere que pasaría, aun después de lo que ocurrió antes de llegar a Demacia; una situacion similar solo que sin personas a quienes arruinamos un dia en el campo, que era lo que estaba sucediendo a las afueras de la Capital. Poppy estuvo callada todo el camino hasta llegar al complejo, le pregunte anteriormente si se sentía bien o si quería que cargara a Evelynn, pero ella no daba respuesta alguna, solo silencio y/o aunque sea una respuesta cortante como, "Si, estoy bien; no quiero hablar ahora; si; no, puedo hacerlo", entre otras mas. Me hacia pensar que todo aquel palabrerío de "Si, estoy bien" era una simple excusa.

…

A de haber sido la situacion anterior, de levantar la voz a alguien quien no es un soldado, o usar su rango de Capitana para amenazar a alguien quien, lo mas seguro, habrá jurado proteger en cuanto pisara suelo Demaciano; la moneda estaba en el aire. Evelynn seguia siendo cargada por Poppy, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo y en cuanto hacia contacto visual conmigo rápidamente giraba a otro lado a ver, tal y como lo hacia antes de que llegaramos a Demacia cuando ella me mordio. No era enojo lo que ella sentía por mi, para nada, era una profunda tristeza que la dejaba en ese estado, tristeza que era ocasionada por algo que hizo ella, algo que no pudo volver a evitar aun después de la primera vez por un posible trauma del pasado.

"No muerdas la mano que te da de comer" dice el dicho, tal vez ella era lo bastante inteligente como para diferir que no va a ver comida si muerde la mano que la esta alimentando todos los días cuando ella dice "Oh", a la vez que señala su estomago con el dedo índice o bien, con ambas manos. Y tal vez por ello ella se sienta de esa forma, por que de alguna forma sabe, que no va a comer esta noche o bien, al mediodía, aunque lo dudo.

Habiamos llegado a su complejo, bastante grande para ser para una persona, era como estar en una Suite de lujo, un lugar que hasta el mas millonario de todos podría envidiar. Registro su nombre y el de nosotros, nos dieron 2 llaves (una copia y la otra original) y saludaron cortesmente a Poppy agradeciendo sus servicios, y después a nosotros.

-"Gracias por sus servicios" ¿Eh? – Codee a Poppy quien seguia cargando a Evelynn.

-… - Ella seguia seria, no hubo respuesta después de ello.

-…- Decidi llamarme al silencio.

Bajamos del Elevador y la puerta al frente nuestro, que tenia una perilla tallada en vidrio, blanca y con un ojo en el centro, tenia un cartel en el que se hallaba su nombre con unas dos letras al lado de la misma _"CP Poppy"_ coloreadas en un tono amarillo oro. Arquee una ceja sorprendido:

-¿CP?-

-Si, se refiere a "Capitana".- Ella miro al cartel por un rato. -¿Qué pensabas que significaba?-

-"Caldo de Pollo"- Dije arrugando el rostro avergonzado de la respuesta que di.

Tengo una mente muy enferma por haber pensado en aquello, varios recuerdos morbosos vinieron a mi mente por lo que me entro escalofrios:

-¿No te gusta el Caldo de Pollo?- Dijo seria mientras me miraba, Evelynn hizo lo mismo, parecía más tranquila ahora.

-Eh, si, solo recordé algo… Algo que tenia que ver con Caldo de Pollo. –

Ella arqueo una ceja mientras me seguia viendo de forma seria a la vez que abria la puerta, dentro de la habitación, si es que se la puede llamar asi, había unos equipos de gimnasio (Mancuernas, Cinta para correr, Bicicleta, etc.) junto a un ventanal grande en el centro que cubria toda la sala, la mesa principal se encontraba en el medio, una mesa grande de piedra y madera con 3 sillas de cada lado, encima de ello se encontraba un Bol lleno de frutas (Las mas comunes que suelen haber, Manzana, Manzana verde, Naranja, Uvas verdes, entre otros) un bar a la izquierda de la mesa donde había una maquina para preparar café encima de ella con una que otra decoración, detrás de ella se encontraba la nevera junto con el horno de cocina, unos utensilios de cocina colgados a la par del extractor, con varios cajones llenos de cubiertos y mantelería, a la derecha de la mesa, estaba el pasillo que daba con los baños y habitaciones, la principal y la de invitados, un pasillo largo que chocaba con una puerta de madera y pomo de plata:

-Guau…- Dije contemplando todo lentamente. -Esto es inmenso. –

-…- Ella solo miro seriamente a todo y se fue con Evelynn al cuarto principal que, como había sospechado, era la puerta al fondo del pasillo. -Encargate de traer todas las cosas, por favor. –

-…- La mire con molestia. -¿Me puedes decir que te pasa?-

-Solo haz lo que te pido y no preguntes. – Me miro por detrás de su hombro. -Ire a bañar a Evelynn, tiene mucha tierra. Tu encárgate de nuestras cosas. –

-Muy bien, como quieras, pero después me dices que carajo te pasa. – La apunte con el dedo índice de forma despectiva y con molestia en mi voz.

-No uses ese tono conmigo.- Se dio vuelta con Evelynn encima con una mirada molesta en su rostro y con su dedo apuntándome.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Quién es la que esta hablando con un humor de perros?!- Estire los brazos hacia los costados mientras levantaba la voz.

\- ¡Levántame la voz de nuevo y te bajo los dientes de un puñetazo! - Dijo Poppy con furia.

\- ¡Uy que miedo! ¡PituOGRA me va dar un puñetazo! - Dije enojado poniéndole un poco de burla a lo que decía.

\- ¡VE A BUSCAR LAS MALETAS CON UN DEMONIO! ¡AHORA! - Su voz retumbaba por toda la habitación, Evelynn se tapo las orejas como pudo y Poppy tenia su dedo clavado en mi.

\- ¡MUY BIEN! - Sali afuera de un portazo. - ¡MIERDA! –

Me quede sentado afuera de la habitación un rato antes de empezar con el equipaje, tenia mucho enojo por lo ocurrido, uno habla de buena forma para que todo este en orden pero siempre te tratan para la mismísima corneta, no es justo recibir ese tipo de tratos cuando uno habla bien o trata de ayudar a alguien. No puedo hacer mucho contra ello por un lado, pero por el otro, ¿Qué culpa tengo yo que me esten tratando mal?

…

En cuanto se me fue el enojo empecé a llevar las cosas adentro una por una para despejarme un poco, mientras hacia eso me ponia pensar acerca de por que Poppy estaba con aquel malhumor, ¿Qué la hacia poner de esa forma? ¿Qué la hace? Quiero decir… Por que recuerdo que antes que pasara el tema de la mordida ella estaba saltando alegre por haber llegado, como si hubiera descubierto America maso menos, y ahora se encuentra de ese humor…

*-Hmm, recuerdo lo que dijo ese tipo que hasta a mi me ofendio "Mantén alejado a esa Fenómeno de mi hijo" como si fuera una cosa y no una Yordle como Poppy o Tristana… ¿Acaso eso la habrá ofendido? - * Pense mientras terminaba de poner las cosas en el complejo.

En cuanto termine fije la mirada al baño, mire a la ventana y note que estaba atardeciendo, me olí el sobaco y asentí después de haber arrugado mi rostro por el asco, me dirigi al baño, abri la puerta y me encontré con que las chicas estaban en él, Poppy se encontraba bañando a Evelynn en un fuentón rojo grande en él suelo, ambas fijaron sus miradas en mi quien estaba estupefacto, Poppy me miro molesta y siguió bañando a la pequeña Yordle, mientras que Evelynn sonrio al verme. Afortunadamente no se veía nada del cuerpo a la niña gracias a la espuma generada por el Shampoo, aunque tampoco era tan visible la cabeza de la Yordle purpura (Podia verse apenas) por lo que estaba mas tranquilo:

\- ¿Cuánto te falta?- Dije rápidamente.

-…- Me ignoro por completo, Evelynn miro a Poppy con curiosidad.

-…- Estaba expectante a su respuesta, sin embargo, me acorde la situacion anterior. -Vendré más tarde entonces. –

Cerre la puerta del baño y me sente en la mesa de la Cocina/Living, fije mi mirada a las frutas y me dispuse a comer una Manzana, el sabor era exquisito y el *Crunch* de la misma la hacia, automáticamente, la mejor fruta por la buena calidad que tenia. Algunos gajos de manzana caian de mi boca a la hora de darle el mordisco a la fruta, mis papilas gustativas estaban agradeciendo a los dioses mismos semejante manjar lleno de fructuosa y dulce, una combinación sana para quienes desean hacer dieta.

La puerta del baño se abrió en cuanto termine de comer la manzana, las dos chicas salieron de ella y me dispuse a ir, antes de ir fije mi vista, nuevamente, al ventanal y note que la noche estaba haciendo acto de presencia por lo que pense que un baño y comer algo serian suficiente como para que vaya a dormir tranquilamente. Me introduje en la bañera sin antes haber colgado una toalla blanca al lado para facilitarme las cosas a la hora de secarme el cuerpo, abri el agua caliente de la bañera y la ducha empezó a largar de forma fuerte y precisa aquel liquido que hacia a mi cuerpo tintinear como una campana por lo relajante y hermoso que es el sentir tus musculos relajarse al compas del agua que caia por mi espalda, pecho y cabeza, hasta llegar a mis pies. Me di la libertad de usar los jabones blancos que había allí mas el Shampoo/Acondicionador para limpiar mi cuerpo y poner en condiciones mi cabello que, por supuesto, estaba creciendo a medida que pasaban los días llegando casi a la altura de mis gluteos.

"Un buen guerrero no se corta el pelo, pero tu lo tienes excesivamente mas largo." Dijo Poppy una vez cuando noto el largo de mi pelo castaño. Paul siempre me decía que parecía un indio, no lo decia de mala forma, es mas, apostaría mi dinero que lo decia por mi color de piel y por lo largo que crecia mi pelo.

Cosa muy errónea por parte suya, siendo que mi piel es típica de alguien cuyos padres son, humorísticamente hablando, unas galletitas Oreo (Madre/Padre blanca y el otro negro) por lo que mi color de piel es mestizo, aun si esto fue fruto de explicación para mi buen amigo alla en el otro mundo, el me siguió llamando indio o Israel, por el popular cantante y tocador de Ukele. (Over the rainbow para los entendidos)

Agarre la toalla, me seque el cuerpo y me dispuse a vestir con los mismos harapos de siempre que, en algún momento, serán basura para los cubos o para algún vagabundo por allí por el mal uso que le estoy dando (No lo he lavado en meses, ya que no hay jabones especiales para ello) cuando estaba apunto de ponerme la remera me fije en la misma y la analice por unos minutos, fije la mirada a mis pantalones y después al jabón blanco junto con el fuentón rojo en donde una Evelynn fue bañada. Reflexione unos minutos y me desvestí, agarrando toda mi ropa sucia, exceptuando mi pantalón ya que no tenia como cubrirme despues y poniéndola en bol grandote de plástico rojo con un poco de agua sacada de la bañera, agarrando el jabón con una mano y con la otra la remera, para después empezar a lavar manualmente pasandole el jabón por toda la vestimenta, creando después, con mis propias manos, friccion en el agua para que se quitaran las manchas de la remera junto la mugre del uso.

…

El agua se torno negra en cuanto termine de limpiar la remera, cambie el agua y volvi a llenarla para seguir con mis calzones, olia a cloaca, huevos (Y no precisamente de las que obtienes de la Gallina) y queso Gourmet, una combinación nauseabunda que haría desmayar a cualquiera, casi fue mi caso. Obtuve el mismo resultado que de la remera, el agua se torno negra nuevamente por la mugre y el uso de los calzones.

*¿Cómo es que no me agarro una infección importante? U hongos…* Pense perturbado mientras seguia viendo el resultado de haber lavado la ropa.

Colgue la ropa en un tender que había allí y lo lleve al balcon de afuera, en el camino no me cruce a Poppy u a Evelynn por lo que me parecio extraño, y deje el tender con la ropa humeda para que empiece a secarse. Con el torso al desnudo y con una pequeña montaña en mis pantalones por no tener los calzones, me dispuse a entrar al complejo haber si podía comer algo antes de dormir, un pinchazo en mi mano no se hizo esperar haciendo que mi mano, por reflejo, se contrajera por el dolor, me fije la causa del dolor y me percate de que la mordida que me hizo Evelynn cuando llegamos estaba sangrando, lo había olvidado completamente. Busque el kit de primeros auxilios pero no encontré ni uno, si no tenia un Kit en mis manos, esto se me iba a infectar; por lo que tuve una solución bastante cavernícola.

Busque en la nevera una cerveza y me encontré con que estaba lleno de ellas, no le di importancia aquello y agarre la primera botella que divise, la abri con el destapador que encontré en los cajones, busque una servilleta y una cinta adhesiva. Con un poco de valor y miedo al mismo tiempo agarre la cerveza y unte unas gotas en la herida, me despavile un poco sin tirar la botella al piso y gruñi con todas las ganas que haber pude. Agarre la servilleta, la pose sobre la herida y rápidamente rodee la mano con la cinta, el dolor que sentía era como si me estuvieran quemando con fuego, pero al menos se fue a los pocos minutos, largue insultos de aquí hasta Brasil y me acorde de mis padres, y de la hermana que no tengo. Cuando la situacion se calmo, agarre una manzana y volvi a la cocina, apoye los codos en el mueble y puse todo mi peso en ello mientras le daba mordiscos a la fruta, me quede pensando en Poppy, ella era la única cosa que no dejaba mi abombada cabeza.

"¿(…) Qué somos nosotros?"

Me acorde de aquello que le dije, era "ES" algo que yo siento, siento que puedo acostumbrarme a la idea de pareja aun si es con un animal o criatura que no existe en mi mundo, ¿Pero que hay de ella? Parece aceptarme, ¿Pero y si esto es solo obra de compañerismo y no de amor que ella tiene hacia mi? Aquella noche antes de que sucediera la mordida parecía convencida de que podía estar con alguien quien no es su propia especie, esto de Yordles y Humanos se siente como si fuera Negros y Blancos, hubo un tiempo en mi mundo en el que se asentaba que una persona de piel negra no podía estar con una persona de piel Blanca, por que se los consideraban cosas y/o esclavos hasta que, bueno, la humanidad evoluciono y supo aceptar a este tipos de personas y empezaron a sentar cabeza con ellos, creando alienigenas como yo que fueron perdurando por el pasar de las eras sentando cabeza con los de su mismo color o con otras personas de distintos colores. En este caso, yo puedo aceptar a una chica de piel negra en mi vida, me parecen lindas y atractivas, un buen ejemplo de ello son las Cubanas; pero en este caso, se trata de una Yordle, una raza, un animal, al cual estoy dispuesto a aceptar en mi vida aunque reciba criticas o miradas extrañas de los otros.

*¿Pero que hay de ella? ¿Ella pensara lo mismo? ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? No es que, de un dia para otro, este preguntándole "Oye Poppy, ¿Qué sientes por mi?", es como cabar tu propia tumba. * Pense mientras seguia comiendo la manzana que ya estaba a punto de terminarse.

-¡Oh!- Aquel verso hizo explotar la burbuja en la que me encontraba parado, era Evelynn.

-¿Hmm? Hola pequeña, tienes hambre, ¿Verdad?- Le regale una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hu, Hu! - Ella asintió, poco a poco nos vamos entendiendo.

-Bien, haber…- Empece a buscar algo de que comer en la Nevera, pero no hubo caso, mucha cerveza. -No te puedo dar eso…-

Ella miraba la nevera y despues me miraba a mi ansiosa, tenia que haber por lo menos algo comestible mas que frutas… ¿Y si le hago probar una?

-Hmm…- Frunci el ceño apenas un poco.

-¿Hu…?- Ella ponia la cabeza a un costado.

-Ven Evelynn, tengo algo para darte.- Le hice señas para que me siguiera a la mesa, ella me siguió emocionada.

La hice sentar en la silla cargándola de los brazos hacia ella, ya que no alcanzaba a subirse a pesar de tener casi la misma altura de Poppy. La mesa le llegaba al cuello, note aquello y me hizo preguntar el por que pondrían sillas grandes a una Yordle cuando, por obvias razones, las criaturas suelen ser pequeñas por naturaleza… Un imbécil el que le dio estas sillas, pero eso no era lo importante, ella me vio expectante como si dijera "¿Y ahora que?", agarre la manzana en mejor estado y se lo puse al frente de ella, lo analizo de pies a cabeza y despues de ello me miro arqueando una ceja:

-¿Qué esperas? Come.- Mire la manzana y a ella simultáneamente y le señale la fruta.

-…- Ella fruncio el ceño y despues miro la manzana.

-No me digas que no sabes comer una manzana…- La mire serio, ella respondio mirándome con puchero como diciendo "¿Qué hago ahora?"

-…- Ella toco la manzana con curiosidad mientras arqueaba una ceja, la agarro, la giro sobre su propio eje como si estuviera buscando algo, y despues de un encogimiento de hombros se lo llevo a la boca para empezar a absorberlo, como si se tratara de un jugo.

-¿Qué haces…?- Arquee una ceja.

-…- Ella seguia absorbiendo con fuerza hasta quedar en un color rosado, empezó a recuperar el aire agitadamente. -Backi…-

-Evelynn, asi no se come una manzana…- Le saque la fruta de su mano, ella me miro con atención mientras seguia recuperando el aire. -Así se come una manzana. –

Le mostre como mordía la manzana, hacia ruidos de modo que ella pudiera entender el procedimiento, estaba con las orejas a lo alto de la atención que ponia al verme explicar. Le devolví la manzana en cuanto termino la explicación, ella lo volvió a ver con el ceño fruncido y prosiguió a darle una mordida… Estaba haciendo mucha fuerza, se notaba en la mandíbula y en como temblaba para tratar de darle un mordisco, Poppy entro en escena con su ropa casual de remera negra y pantalones grises al mismo tiempo que usaba un pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor que tenia en la frente dándose cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, reaccionando al instante sacándole la manzana de la boca, haciendo que Evelynn la vea con curiosidad:

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡¿Estas loco?! – Dijo Poppy molesta.

-¿De que hablas? Ella me pidió para comer y simplemente le enseñe a como se comia una manzana. – Encogi los brazos.

-¿Cómo le vas dar una manzana entera a una bebe? ¿Qué eres estúpido? Tienes que darle en rodajas pequeñas, Neandertal. – Dijo Poppy yendo a la cocina para agarrar cubiertos y un plato pequeño. -Asi se le da de comer. –

Corto la manzana a la mitad, le saco las semillas que lo contenia haciendo un agujero no tan profundo en el medio de las dos manzanas, creando así, un cráter en ambas frutas. Puso las dos manzanas en el plato y las fue cortando por los costados dándoles una forma de "D", después de ello, las corto a la mitad a cada una y se las dio a Evelynn:

-Cómelas Evelynn. – Le dijo suavemente y con una sonrisa.

-…- Miro con puchero a las manzanas recien cortadas y después me miro, Poppy la miro preocupada. –

\- ¿Qué te pasa Evelynn?-

\- ¿Sucede algo enana? – Me cruce de brazos mientras la miraba atentamente.

\- Oh…- Dijo Evelynn abriendo su boca y apuntaba con su dedo índice el lugar.

\- Claro, comida, ahí la tienes. – Dije señalándole las rodajas.

\- ¡Oh! – Seguia haciendo el mismo gesto pero dando mas énfasis.

\- ¿Quieres que te dé de comer? – Dijo Poppy arqueando una ceja.

\- Hu…- Ella meneo la cabeza a los costados rápidamente, despues me señalo. - ¡Oh! –

\- Oooh… Quieres que te dé de comer yo, ¿Verdad? –

\- ¡Hu, Hu! – Dijo Evelynn asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Si eso quieres…- Encogi los hombros y me sente en diagonal a ella quien esperaba ansiosamente, Poppy se limito a observar.

Agarre con la mano afectada una rodaja y lentamente se lo lleve a la boca, en cuanto la abrió con los ojos cerrados lo puse en su lengua y prosiguió a masticar la manzana, sus orejas hicieron un aleteo en cuanto trago la primera rodaja, al parecer tenia un gusto bárbaro por la manzana, o lo iba a empezar a tener. Impacientemente saltaba en el lugar indicando que le diera mas:

-Ahí va, ahí va, no seas impaciente orejo…- Gruñi por el repentino dolor en la mano afectada, deje caer la rodaja y con la otra mano la agarre para resistir el dolor, la mano afectada temblaba.

Las chicas se alarmaron, Poppy puso su mano en mi hombro y Evelynn estaba mirando aterrada:

-¡¿Andrew, que te pasa?!- Noto que de mi mano brotaba sangre. -¡¿Qué demonios te hiciste en la mano?!-

-Improvise…- Dije entre jadeos por el dolor. -Una venda con una servilleta y Alcohol de tu nevera…-

-Por el Principe, ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! ¡¿Por qué no usaste el botiquin?!- Salto de la silla y fue a buscar los primeros auxilios.

-No lo encontré…- Seguia teniendo agarrado mi mano por el dolor.

Se sentía como si me estuvieran clavando una estaca lentamente en la mano, punzante y escabroso era aquello que sentía en mi mano, un dolor así. Evelynn se llevo las manos alrededor de su rostro mientras le temblaban, estaba llorando de miedo, por alguna razón pensaba que me iba a morir o algo por estilo, al menos lo senti de esa manera en ese momento:

-¡No llores Evelynn! Estoy…- Gruñi por el dolor pero trate de disimularlo con una sonrisa forzada que parecía sacado del mismo infierno, por la deformidad que tenia por el dolor. -Estoy bien, ¡Mirame! ¡¿Lo ves?!-

-…- Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras salto de la silla torpemente y vino para mi lado.

De un salto agarro mi brazo y después mi mano, saco la venda, hizo a un lado el torrente sangrante con su mano y después puso sus labios en la herida al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. No entendia por que hacia eso, hasta que lo discerní, ella estaba tratando de parar el sangrado usando sus labios. Poppy había llegado a escena con el botiquin en mano, vio lo que estaba haciendo Evelynn y no dudo en preguntar:

-¿Qué esta haciendo?- Dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Esta parando el sangrado, bueno, al menos intenta.- El dolor seguia estando allí, fruncia el ceño cada vez que lo sentía.

Poppy se le quedo viendo a Evelynn y después la toco para que se apartase, ella obedecio y después me puso vendas con Alcohol.

…

La situacion se tranquilizo después de ello, las rodajas de manzanas que le habíamos cortado para Evelynn estaban manchados de sangre asi que nos deshicimos de ello y Poppy sugirió que le diéramos sopa, la calentó en el horno de microondas por unos 5 minutos y después de dejarla en reposo se lo dio a Evelynn para que pudiera alimentarse. Estaba sentado en el sofa de la sala, mi mano seguia temblando por el dolor, pero ya no sentía nada, la estudiaba de todos los lados posibles para ver si había algo anormal además de la mordedura, pero nada, todo estaba en su lugar:

-¿Me puedo sentar?- Dijo una Poppy preocupada y triste.

La mire raro por aquella pregunta:

-Esta es tu casa…- Mire al frente y después a ella. -Yo soy quien debería pedir permiso para todo. –

-…- Con duda en su rostro, se sento. Me corri hasta el apoya brazos. -No es cierto… Digo, no es necesario, mi casa es tu casa. –

-Gracias. – La mire de reojo y después mire para otro lado.

Hubo silencio entre nosotros lo único que se escuchaba de fondo eran los sorbos que Evelynn daba a la sopa y los grillos de la noche que ya había dado acto de presencia, Poppy quería acotar algo pero después se callaba, parecía dudar en decirlo. Por otro lado, no tenia muchas ganas de hablar por el cansancio y por el dolor que estaba sintiendo que, poco a poco, estaba desapareciendo:

-Te haz…- Poppy dio palabra pero no le salia. -Te haz puesto fuerte…-

Gire mi cabeza lentamente hacia ella mientras tenia una cara de espanto en mi rostro, aquello no me molestaba, pero de por si, después de la actitud de perro que tuve ni bien llegamos aquí me tomo por sorpresa un halago como ese; ella estaba roja como un tomate:

-¡Quiero decir…! ¡Que estas musculoso! ¡Eso quise decir y no que tenias una montaña en tus pantalones! – Ella se tapo la boca.

-Okey, me ire a dormir, buenas noches. – Me levante y me fui hacia el primer cuarto que estaba en el pasillo. - ¡Buenas noches Evelynn! -

-¿Ou?- Ella me miro extrañada mientras tenia las mejillas infladas por la sopa.

Lo ultimo que se escucho fue la puerta de la habitación cerrándose.

…

Estaba acostado en la cama con la manta encima ya que el frio empezó a invadir mi torso desnudo mientras me detenia a reflexionar el dia de hoy. Pensaba en aquel sueño que tuve, en la llegada a Demacia, la mordida y bueno, la actitud de Poppy después de ello… Me sentía culpable de alguna forma, por que tal vez fui yo quien la puso de esa manera preguntándole a cada rato que era lo que sucedia en vez de darle su espacio, tal vez ella no quería decírmelo para no crear alguna especie de conflicto desde el principio, muy mal por no haberlo hecho… Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está:

-Que pelotudo que soy…- Dije mientras llevaba mi mano a mi rostro y sujetaba el tabique con fuerza.

La puerta se abrió de repente, era Evelynn quien me miro por un instante y después entro a la habitación con un paso tranquilo, eso lo podía notar con facilidad en la oscuridad del cuarto por la forma del cuerpo y del cabello. Ella se quedo a un lado de la cama y después empezó a tocarme el rostro con su dedo:

-Huu…- Sonaba muy tranquila, como si quisiera despertarme.

-¿Qué sucede Evelynn?-

Ella se sorprendio en un instante ya que saco su dedo rápidamente de mi rostro:

-Miuu…- Ella palmeaba la cama.

-¿Quieres dormir en la cama?- Bostece y después me incorpore sobre el lado de la cama. -Es toda tuya, el sofa parecía cómodo de todos modos. –

-¡Hu-Hu!- Ella puso ambas manos en mi hombro derecho, no podía decir con exactitud si quería que me quedara o que me fuera.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?-

-¡Hu! –

-…- Lo pensé un momento. -Bien, si eso quieres niña… –

Entre de nuevo en la cama, ella me siguió mientras me hacia a un lado y ambos nos pusimos boca arriba mientras mirábamos el techo oscuro de la habitación.

Estaba en silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar eran los pasos pesados de Poppy yendo de aquí para alla en el living/ comedor, parecía caminar tranquilamente alrededor de todo el lugar. Las palabras salieron tranquilamente en de mi boca:

-Evelynn…- Escuche movimiento al lado, parecia estar mirándome. -¿Crees que sere una buena pareja para Poppy? A veces pienso que ella estaría mejor con alguien quien la entendiera mejor y no conmigo… Tss, no la entiendo a veces, su forma de ser es muy complicada de analizar. –

-…-

Le hablo como si me llegara a entender lo que digo, apenas si entiende cuando le apuntó las cosas, pero al menos me siento cómodo con decirle estas cosas, aun si ella no lo procesa del todo bien, es, ¿Cómo decirlo? Buena escuchadora, no habla, no opina, pero si escucha, y te escucha bastante bien. Su mirada penetrante seguia allí:

-Oye Evelynn…- Dije tranquilamente.

-¿Oyu? – Podia sentir sus orejas irse por los cielos.

-Gracias por escucharme, aun si no entiendes la mitad de las cosas. – Le acaricie la cabeza con torpeza ya que no veía a donde estaba acariciando hasta que senti su pelo. -Eres buena bestia, al igual que yo. –

Mi mano paso a la mejilla y la pellizque suavemente, ella reacciono con un ronroneo mientras llevaba su cabeza a la mano, aquel ronroneo no parecía de un gato, sino que era de un típico imitador que trataba de hacerlo, de todas formas, me parecía tierno:

-Muy bien, a dormir. Mucha ternura por hoy. – Sentencie con un poco de juego en esas palabras.

-Hu. – No pude ver que fue lo que hizo, pero estoy seguro que ella asintió, ya que se acomodo en la cama.

-Buenas noches. – Traje la sabana hacia nosotros. -Que descanses…-

-…- Empece a escuchar los pequeños ronquidos suaves de ella.

Despues de ello quede profundamente dormido, como si me hubiera desmayado casi al instante, no recordé nada después de ello.

…

Siento que mi mano esta levantándose lentamente mientras, al mismo tiempo, siento un calor relajante rodeando toda mi muñeca, abro un poco los ojos y noto que esta brillando, una criatura grande al lado de la cama la esta rodeando en sus manos mientras esta pasando todo esto. En cuanto nota que estoy despertando aquella cosa se desvanece no sin antes haciéndome caer dormido a la cama. En un milisegundo, que se habrá sentido como horas, me despierto con la respiración agitada mientras me agarraba el pecho para poder recuperar el aire, mi compañera al lado seguia durmiendo mientras ocupaba la mitad de la cama (Estaba prácticamente pegado a la pared como un cuadro) sin haber notado o siquiera escuchado, el lio que estaba ocasionando por lo que considero yo, era otra de esas pesadillas.

Sin hacer el menor ruido posible, salí de la cama mientras me percataba que Evelynn no se despertara, con el torso al desnudo y con mis pantalones cortos grises tapando mi zona prohibida me fui del cuarto hacia el comedor/Living mientras sobaba mis ojos y reflexionaba aquel sueño que tuve. No es el primero y el ultimo, aun sigo acordándome de los anteriores que tuve, cada uno representa o debería representar algo importante que yo no me estoy dando cuenta, algo que sin dudas es importante pero que, al mismo tiempo, no le doy tanta importancia; asi de despreocupado soy supongo.

Llego hacia la canilla de la pileta de la cocina y la abro, el agua empieza a correr como una catarata y después introduzco mi cabeza en ella, como si metiera la cabeza en un rio, un rio con el agua tibia y refrescante. Retiro mi cabeza del agua y después cierro las llaves del fregadero, agarro una toalla y me seco el rostro… Una voz cansada y tranquila irrumpe mi concentración haciéndome saltar apenas un poco por la sorpresa:

-¿Otra vez con pesadillas?- Dijo una Poppy con el menton apoyado en su muñeca mientras tenia los ojos cerrados por el cansancio al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en el respaldo del sillon.

-Aun los sigo teniendo, si…- Mire mi mano vendada y despues a ella. -¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Tambien los tengo…- Arrugo el rostro, parecía recordar el sueño. -No entiendo por que los tengo, y tampoco entiendo por que casi todos esos sueños, involucran a personas muriéndose. –

Me sorprendio aquella acotación, me hizo pensar que los mios no son tan horribles como los de ella:

-¿No me dijiste que estuviste en una guerra? ¿No serán secuelas de ello? ¿O fantasmas del pasado? – Dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

-…- Ella lo reflexiono un segundo. -Lo dudo, el gran conflicto de Bandle sucedió hace mucho tiempo Andrew. Tuve secuelas después de ello, sí, pero con el tiempo se fueron. Estos sueños, por otra parte, son mas actuales, como si fueran cosas que van a pasar, una…-

-¿Premonición? – Respondí.

-¡Si, eso!- Ella me señalo dándome la razón, haciendo que su cansancio se fuera de repente. -¿Pero por que los tengo? No me gustan para nada. –

-…- Suspire y fui hacia ella con la toalla en mano mientras me iba secando. Me sente a su lado. -Todo tiene un porque, aunque yo… *suspiro* las otras noches tuve un sueño particularmente parecido al tuyo. –

-…- Ella miro hacia abajo y después se apoyo en mi torso, lleve mi mano a su hombro. -Tengo miedo…-

La mire atentamente por el rabillo del ojo: -¿De que tienes miedo?-

-De que aquello a lo que estoy soñando se vuelva realidad.-

Frunci el ceño: -Solo son un montón de personas, personas que ni siquiera conoces o que no significan nada para ti. –

-…- Ella me miro, su mirada detonaba tristeza. -Tú eras parte de aquellas personas que morían en mis sueños…-

Quede petrificado, no sabia que decir… El tiempo parecía haberse parado en ese momento ya que deje de escuchar a los grillos y la sala dejo de emitir algún tipo de sonido. Mire al frente, hacia la ventana, mientras pensaba en el sueño que tuve la noche antes de venir aquí, la observe por un tiempo y después me volvi a Poppy:

-No te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil, ¿Quién va a ser tu mula si yo no estoy? –

Decia aquello como si fuera algo que no me preocupa… Que equivocado estoy… Tengo mucho miedo, mas que nada por que el sueño que ella tiene de mi, pude coincidir con el mio… Al menos Poppy esta contenta, ya que se río tiernamente del comentario que dije:

-Tu si eres alguien que significa mucho para mí, Andrew. – Dijo Poppy relajándose en mi. -Después de todo, nunca me dejaste aun cuando yo te hacia daño. –

-¿Cómo podría? Amas mucho a las personas, a tu pueblo y a tus amigos. Siempre que me tirabas piedras o me pateabas, pensaba aquello y los dolores se me iban. – Hice una pausa. -Me hacia pensar que todas las cicatrices que me dejabas lo valían… ¿Pero sabes que fue lo que me hizo quedarme…? –

Ella me miro atentamente… Supongo que no hay vuelta atrás: -El amor que siento por ti… -

-…- Ella se alejó de mí. -Andrew…-

Lagrimas habían empezado a caer, saque la mano del hombro de Poppy y la lleve a mis ojos, sabia como iba a terminar esto, pero tenia que decir esto de una vez por todas:

\- ¿Qué es lo que somos entonces? –

\- ¿Qué es lo que somos? - Ella agarro gentilmente mi mano y la llevo a su pecho, podia sentir el latido de su corazón. -Esta es mi respuesta…-

Llevó mi mano a uno de sus senos, ella reacciono al contacto temblando, su respiración comenzó a hacerse escuchar, mi corazón está latiendo con fuerza:

-…- Comenzó a hacer círculos en el sitio mientras respiraba con dificultad. – Continua…-

-¿Es esto lo que en verdad quieres?- La mire con preocupación.

-…- Asintio lentamente. -Esta es mi respuesta Andrew, quiero que estemos unidos por siempre. –

Me acerque a ella y junte mis labios con los suyos. A partir de eso, una nueva historia se iba a escribir en nuestras vidas, una historia llena de misterios por descubrir, situaciones complejas que nos llevaran a decidir cual va hacer el destino de cada uno, una historia que la escribiremos juntos.

…

La luna de aquella noche fue testigo de lo que se vivió en ese momento, ella y bueno, nosotros… La ropa estaba desparramada en el suelo, ambos estábamos acostados en el sofa mientras mirábamos por la ventana del balcon la noche que estaba yéndose lentamente mientras daba paso a la mañana. Poppy tenia agarrada mi mano, se giro hacia a mi y pronuncio las palabras que quería escuchar hace tiempo:

-Te amo Andrew…- Dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos y levantaba la mirada.

-Tambien yo…- Junte, nuevamente, mis labios con los suyos, después me separe de ella.

Me relaje en el sofa mientras tenia en brazos a Poppy, quien me estaba pegada a mi pecho:

-¿Bastante divertido verdad Andrew?- Una voz grave pero de origen femenino se escucho en la sala, me alerte enseguida.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ¡Poppy arri…! – Me había fijado en donde se suponía que estar Poppy y solo encontré a ella mirándome sin vida mientras desaparecia en un polvo gris. -¿Poppy…?-

Mis manos empezaron a temblar, no había rastro de ella por ningún lado, me levante del sofa y mire por todos lados mientras gritaba su nombre… No hubo respuesta:

-Andrew el humano, por favor cálmate y te explicare lo que esta sucediendo. – Aquella voz grave pero femenina había surgido otra vez, se escuchaba como un eco.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Muestrate maldita sea! – Trataba de localizarla, pero no veía a nadie.

-Presta atención a tu alrededor Andrew el humano, quiero que le prestes suma atención a la sala en la que te encuentras… Y a tu mano afectada. –

Segui los pasos indicados, mire primero la sala que parecía estar normal y después vi mi mano afectada, estaba como nueva, no había cicatrices de lo que alguna vez fue, una mordedura de una Yordle. Perdi el equilibrio de la sorpresa y termine en el sillon atrás mio, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, mi mano… ¡Mi maldita mano estaba curada!

-Asi es Andrew el humano, tu mano fue restaurada a su forma original…- La sala empezó a deconstruirse poco a poco mientras las piezas faltantes volaban por los aires y se convertían en un terreno abierto, casi igual al de mis sueños, con aquel sol apareciendo en el horizonte y el agua solida en mis pies.

Miraba alrededor mio contemplando el lugar, era exactamente igual que mi sueño solo que se sentía mas real y el aire que se respiraba era agradable, como si estuviera rodeado de arboles, un aire sano por asi decir. Toque el piso bajo mis pies, efectivamente era agua, se sentía como ella pero no me mojaba o hacia humedecer mi mano; parecía el mismo paraíso que describían los sacerdotes en las iglesias, solo que la estaba tocando, sintiendo y experimentando en carne propia. El lugar se sentía pacifico, las preocupaciones habían desvanecido hasta que recordé que fue lo que paso con Poppy:

-¡¿Dónde esta Poppy y Evelynn?!- Me levante de nuevo del sillon a encarar a aquella voz.

-Ponte algo de ropa y podremos hablar tranquilamente…-

-¿Eh?- Mire mi cuerpo y, efectivamente, tenia un fideo colgando de mi pelvis, estaba desnudo.

Rapidamente me puse el pantalón y deje mi torso al aire:

-¿Ahora me puedes decir que les paso a Poppy y Evelynn?... ¿Y como es que sabes mi nombre? – Mire atento hacia a mi alrededor haber si podia localizar aquella voz.

-Ellas se encuentran bien Andrew, pero no vine a hablar contigo de ellas, vine a hablarte de algo muy importante…- Dijo mientras su voz se iba moviendo alrededor mio, como si la persona estuviera flotando en un circulo. -Estas listo para volver a donde perteneces. –

-¿A dónde? ¿A la tierra a la que estaba antes de venir? ¡No gracias, allí mi vida es una mierda! –

-No me referia a tu *Aclaró la voz* "Dimencion" Andrew, me refiero, precisamente…- Senti que alguien me rodeo en brazos por detrás mio mientras que su cabeza se apoyaba en mi nuca. -A tu verdadero hogar, con Tristana y los niños. –

Me di la vuelta rápidamente, la figura al frente mio era la misma figura que había visto en mis sueños, pero desde lejos. Ahora mismo ella se encuentra al frente mio y se podia ver claramente como lucia. Un pelo negro a la mitad que era hecho a rastas y la otra mitad estaba calvo, el color de sus ojos era negro al igual que su pintalabios y su piel, tenia boca pequeña, pestañas bien maquilladas y llevaba un vestido blanco como si fuera de gala, algo mas parecido a un vestido de bodas. Estaba mirándome sorprendida por alguna razón:

-Tu eres…-

-Si Andrew, estuve apareciendo en tus sueños. – Dijo con las manos puestas al frente mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Explícate! – Dije retrocediendo. -¡¿Qué significan aquellos sueños?! ¡¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?! –

-Si te tranquilizas, te lo dire. – Ella hizo un ondeo con sus manos para tranquilizarme.

-Antes quiero… - La detuve con mi mano. -Que me digas exactamente que esta pasando con Poppy y con Evelynn, ¿Ella esta consciente que no estoy? –

- _Tsk…_ Evelynn sigue durmiendo como siempre y Poppy ni siquiera sabe que existes en este momento. – Antes que pudiera decir algo ella me interrumpe. -Alto-alto en cuanto vuelvas a la realidad ella te recordara, solo que por ahora se esta preguntando con quien se acaba de acostar, ya que se encontró desnuda en el sillon y su ropa esta en el piso. Un hombre bastante estupido con el que se acaba de acostar, pero eso…-

-¡¿Estupido?! ¡¿A que te refieres con _Estupido_?!-

\- ¡Ay Andrew, como puedes ser tan ingenuo, ella no te ama! ¡Ella se acosto contigo por pena, me escuchaste! ¡POR PENA! – Lo último dicho lo puso en énfasis poniendo ambas manos en su boca creando una especie de megáfono barato.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ella si me ama, me lo demostró todo este tiempo y no fui capaz de captarlo! ¡Pero ella si me ama! – Me sentía desconcertado, quien era ella para decir ese tipo de cosas.

-Lo captaste todo para la corneta mi buen amigo, ella no te ama, se siente mal por haberte hecho todas estas cosas malas en el pasado que esta redimiéndose, redimirse no es lo mismo que amar Andrew. – Se cruzo de brazos en cuanto termino la oración.

-¡Completamente absurdo! – Me negaba a creer una cosa asi.

-¿Asi? Dejame preguntarte algo entonces, ¿Cómo explicas que ni siquiera ella misma te lo dijo, eh?- Fruncio el ceño.

-Bueno, ella… Es una persona muy avergonzada como…-

-Oh claro, para hacerte sentir mal o insultarte es muy buena, ¿Pero para decirte que te ama se siente avergonzada? Tu mismo sabes que ella no tiene ese tipo de vergüenza, esas reacciones que veias en ella, no era mas que un intento _barato_ de sacar información de ti, todos los soldados hacen eso para saber mas de su enemigo. Y tu… -Se llevo la mano al rostro- fuiste tan ¡Imbécil! como para caer en ellos. –

-Eso no es cierto…- Mire el piso negando aquello como si fuera lo último que necesito para sentirme peor de lo que ya me siento. -¿Y tu quien eres para decirme todas esas cosas?-

-Soy tu mejor amiga. – Hizo puchero con un claro enojo.

-¡Ni siquiera te conozco! – Abri los brazos en diagonal como para poner énfasis a ello. -Hasta hace un rato me entere que tu existías y que no eras parte de un maldito sueño. –

-Tal vez en esta dimensión no, ya que ni siquiera mi otra yo de esta dimension fue rescatada del templo, pero de donde vengo tu eres mi mejor amigo, un padre de una familia hermosa a la que me hiciste pertenecer y un héroe de toda Runaterra. – Ella empezó a sonreir mientras bajaba sus brazos.

-¿Y por que no te vas con mi yo de la otra dimensión y me dejas en paz?-

Ella miro a un costado triste, después de ello algunas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, cerro con fuerza los ojos como si recordara algo terrible y después me miro sería:

-Eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es que vuelvas. – Aclaro su voz. -Que vuelvas a donde en verdad perteneces. -

-No-me-voy-a-ir, quiero quedarme aquí, el _aquí_ es mi verdadero hogar. Por mi, que la otra dimensión se vaya al infierno. –

-…- Ella se indigno por lo que dije. -No me estarás hablando enserio…-

-Te lo repetiré por si no escuchaste: Por mi, que la otra dimensión se vaya al infierno. –

-¡Sos un maldito! ¡No puede ser que seas tan egoista maldito doble cara, ignorante, imbécil, bueno para nada! -Pude notar algunas lagrimas cayendo- ¡Pero si asi lo quieres BIEN, manda al infierno a tu propio hijo que pregunta siempre por ti!-

-¿Mi hijo…?- Me sorprendi.

Y con eso dicho, ella desaparecio en un polvo cosmico, mi alrededor se empezó a desconstruir creando, nuevamente, el living/comedor a donde estuve con Poppy. Había una diferencia con respecto a antes de que me haya levantado para hablar con esta chica de la otra dimensión, las vestimentas de la Herrera no estaban en su respectivo lugar como en la noche, ya era de dia, y las sabanas en el sofa tampoco se encontraban allí. Mi preocupación crecio casi al instante si no fuera por que la vi pasar al comedor para irse a buscar una manzana, estaba con su ropa casual de todos los días (Blusa negra y pantalones grises) y no noto mi presencia hasta que llame a su nombre, ella pego un leve grito haciendo caer la manzana:

-¡Cielos Andrew, me asustaste!- Hizo una pausa- ¿Ya estas levantado? Pense que seguirías roncando como una sierra. –

-…- La mire preocupado. -Poppy…-

-¿Hmm?- Ella me sonrio y después noto mi cara de preocupación. -¿Andrew… pasa algo?-

Estaba preocupado por que sentía que ella había olvidado que fue lo que hicimos a noche, o al menos me daba la sensación:

-¿Te acuerdas… lo que paso anoche?- Mi corazón empezó a latir mas rápido.

-¿Anoche?- Ella miro hacia otro lado mientras trataba de recordar, sus ojos se pusieron como platos cuando lo recordó. -Oh… Claro, si lo recuerdo. Sobre eso…-

Di gracias al cielo en voz baja y dije: -Descuida, esta todo bien. Esas cosas tenían que pasar en algún momento. –

Me fui hasta ella mientras decía esto, ella estaba bamboneando hasta que la abrace, ella lo tomo por sorpresa: -Que bueno que estes bien, querida. –

-¿Querida…?- Yo la mire a los ojos lentamente, ella estaba sorprendida por aquella acotación. -Quiero decir, si me quieres llamar de esa forma, no tengo problema, pero… ¿No te parece que seria bueno que se lo guardes para la chica de tus sueños? –

-…- Me hice para atrás lentamente. -¿Qué recordaste de la noche anterior?-

-…- Ella se sorprendio por que de seguro pensó que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. -¿Q-que te dije _tienes una montaña en los pantalones_? ¿O de que estamos hablando? –

-¿Qué paso después de eso?- Me estaba empezado a desesperar.

-Hmm… Pues, nada, te fuiste a dormir, creo que Evelynn se había ido a dormir contigo. -

Se me hizo un hueco en el pecho, mi respiración empezó a profundizarse, me aleje lentamente de ella y empecé a pararme al mismo tiempo, ella me miraba confundida y me preguntaba que pasaba. Empece a sacudir la cabeza a los costados, tratando de negar que lo que paso anoche solo fue un simple sueño. Poppy se empezo a preocupar acercándose a mi con las manos puestas al frente como para tratar de calmarme.

Yo me acuerdo bien lo que paso anoche, le dije que fue lo que sentía por ella y en respuesta a ello, termine acostándome con ella, ¿Cómo es posible que no lo recuerde?

…

Recorde lo que dijo aquella mujer, "¡Ella solo se acosto contigo por pena, me escuchaste, POR PENA!" ¿Sera acaso que Poppy no lo recuerda por que no quiere saber nada del tema? ¿O otra cosa?

…

Poppy sigue preocupada por mi estado, estoy delirando mucho en este momento por el miedo que tengo, un miedo que podría tranquilamente ocultar con un "¡Estoy bien, solo recordé un sueño!" u algo parecido, pero a la vez, tengo la urgencia de decirle que fue lo que paso anoche, pero si hago eso, se va a crear un lio aun mayor de lo que podría ser si le digo lo anterior mencionado. Siempre he dicho a lo largo de mi existencia aquí, que este tipo de situaciones en las que tengo decidir que tengo que decir, me ponen en una terrible situacion, una situacion estresante en la que tengo que escoger con cuidado lo que voy a decir y, dependiendo de la misma, una consecuencia se abrirá paso, una mas fuerte y peligrosa que la otra. Asi que mi decisión hasta ahora es:

-E-eh, nada-nada, solo recordé un… Un… Sueño, eso es todo. – Creo que mi mentira fue mas obvia que a un preso cuando le preguntan la razón de estar ahí.

-…- Ella arqueo una ceja ante ello, creo que ahí tengo mi respuesta ante mi mentira. – Bien, quiero decir, que mal… Yo también he estado teniendo esos sueños, a veces me pregunto si no serán alguna especie de…-

-¿Premonición? –

-¡Si, eso!- Y como anoche, ella me dio la razón apuntándome con su dedo mientras lo sacudia ferozmente. -¿Tu viste algo asi, Andrew?-

Recorde lo que paso anoche mientras miraba para un costado con amargura: -He visto peores…-

-Oh… Lo siento, pero no entiendo por que nos pasa esto. ¿Crees que tengan algún significado? – Ella cruzo sus manos entre si mientras las acariciaba con timidez.

Esa habría sido una buena pregunta para mi amiguita de la otra dimensión, es mas, me lo hubiera dicho si me hubiera calmado, pero como bien dicen algunos, "Uno no sabe como va a reaccionar ante una situación así hasta que le ocurre", tal vez, si tengo la oportunidad, le pregunte de vuelta que significan esos sueños y por que los tenemos.

-No lo se, pero no auguran algo lindo. – Dije con amargura en mi rostro, Poppy noto mi actitud.

-¿Estas seguro que fueron los sueños los que te amargaron? ¿O es otra cosa? – Estaba preocupada, se lo notaba en su dulce voz.

-Si, son los sueños, no te preocupes. – Seguia mirando para un costado.

-Hmm…- Ella me miro pensativa, después se mostro decidida. – Andrew, agáchate por favor. –

-¿Para que?- La mire arqueando una ceja.

-Solo hazlo. – Sentencio ella.

Me puse a su altura arrodillándome, ella me abrazo rápidamente y después se volvió a su lugar:

-¿Qué fue eso?- Arquee una ceja.

-Un abrazo, ¿Tu que crees? – Ella se cruzo de brazos.

-Creo que no sabes dar abrazos, bueno… Yo tampoco, pero al menos se como se hacen. – Me rei ante ello. -Pero hablando enserio, ¿Por qué me diste un abrazo? –

-¿Tienes esa amargura por como te trate ayer?- Ella me miro preocupada.

-¿Eh?- Me sorprendi por el comentario, gire la cabeza hacia otro lado levemente, tratando de recordar aquello. -Oh, eso… me había olvidado. No te preocupes por ello, después de que discutimos lo reflexione y pensé, que tal vez era mi culpa por estar preguntándote cual era tu ocurrencia, cuando solo necesitabas tiempo a solas. –

-Bueno si, pero siento que no fue la forma, asi que… Te pido perdón. – Se ruborizo mientras trataba de no hacer contacto visual conmigo.

-Estas perdonada, Capitana. – Le sonreí comprensivamente, ella se rio.

Si hay algo que a mi me gusta ver de ella, es el como te demuestra que en verdad te quiere, aun cuando su orgullo habla por si misma la mayoría de las veces. Tal vez es por eso que me enamore de ella de primera instancia, pero… Con lo que dijo aquella mujer, que bien podría estar engañándome; engatusándome para que vaya con ella, me parece dudoso que es lo que Poppy realmente siente por mi; crei haber encontrado esa respuesta ayer por la noche, pero ahora… Estoy en blanco.

Escuche un bostezo suave y dulce, me fije de donde provenia y era del pasillo, era Evelynn quien que estaba sobándose los ojos mientras tenia una mirada cansada, en cuanto fijo su mirada en nosotros, sonrio y dijo:

- _Okaasan, Otosan._ (Mamá, Papá en Japones) - Espera, ¿Qué? - _Ohayogozaimasu!_ (¡Buenos días!)-

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- Hice una mueca

-¿Qué… es lo que dijo?- Poppy acentuo su dedo índice mientras decía esto y me miraba.

*¿Acaso… esta niña acaba de hablar Japones? ¡¿ACABA DE HABLAR?!*

-Andrew. - Acentuo su voz con preocupación. -¿Sabes lo que esta diciendo Evelynn?-

- _Mama to papa wa do shita no?_ (¿Qué pasa Mamá y Papá?) –

-…-

/Minutos mas tarde/

-De buenas a primeras, no se por que me trajeron a esta niña a mi consultorio. – Revisaba de nuevo el Doctor, los lugares anteriormente inspeccionados. -Esta niña esta mas sana que una lechuga y no tiene ninguna enfermedad, habida y por venir…-

- _Sore wa watashi ga anata ni tsutaeyou tos hite ita monodesu…_ (Eso era lo que trataba de decirles…) – Decia timidamente Evelynn.

-Tiene un rasguño en la rodilla, pero no es grave… Su problema aquí es que no sabe hablar nuestro idioma, pero si entiende lo que dicen. – Dijo el Doctor analizando a Evelynn.

Los dos la miramos casi simultáneamente, ella conecto su mirada con la nuestra, parecía expectante a que nosotros dijéramos algo:

-Evelynn, levanta tus brazos. – Ordene.

- _Nani?_ (¿Qué?)- Ella miro sus brazos y después prosiguió a levantarlos. - _Dakara otosan?_ (¿Asi Papá?)-

-Ahí lo tienen, el único problema que tiene esta niña, además de su pierna rasguñada es, precisamente, que esta hablando otro idioma, pero nos entiende. – Dijo el doctor aprobatoriamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos. – Lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora, es llevarla con una lingüística muy famosa de por aquí… Ella es… Bueno, difícil de lidiar, pero estará encantada de ayudarlos. –

-Hmm…- Dijimos Poppy y yo al mismo tiempo mientras cruzábamos miradas.

/Minutos mas tarde… Otra vez/

-No. – Sentencio la lingüística al frente nuestro, cruzando sus brazos. -Estoy retirada de la Lingüística, además…-

Miramos por atrás suyo, habían un montón de niños que estaban sentados de forma derecha con las manos puestas en el centro de la mesa, estaban mirando hacia nosotros con curiosidad:

-Exacto, tengo niños a los que les estaba por enseñar algo importante, pero ALGUIEN vino a interrumpir mi clase, con eso ya pautado y con aquella interrupción tan abrupta de su parte, quisiera invitarlos a que se vayan. – Puso su palma al frente nuestro y esquivo nuestra mirada.

-¡Enserio necesitamos su ayuda, no podemos entender a nuestra hija! ¡Por favor! – Le rogué con las manos al frente.

-¿Enserio? Miren a esos niños, sus padres tampoco los entienden y tampoco quieren hacerlo, por lo que encuentran refugio aquí conmigo. Una buena sugerencia que les puedo dar es que escuchen bien a su niña, se nota que quieren entenderla, pero traten de escuchar que es lo que ella siente primero. – Cerro la puerta bruscamente al frente nuestro.

Aquella señorita de piel negra con mitad de rastas de un lado, calvo de la otra, anteojos rojos, vestida con una blusa Café con unos Jeans y Zapatos casuales nos dejo a mi y a las chicas en el frio pasillo largo de aquel Hospital de Demacia, ha de ser una Psicologa Infantil, una Psiquiatra como para estar enseñando, como si se tratara de una escuela infantil, a aquellos niños que parecían estar en buenas manos por la forma en como se portaron en nuestra situacion. Aunque estábamos angustiados porque no podíamos tener una ayuda viable para entender a Evelynn, no habíamos perdido esperanza aun, lo que dijo aquella mujer tal vez sea la razón o bien, una señal que nos esta dando para empezar a comprender a esta pequeña Yordle, que me siguió el dia que la rescate de ser comida para lobos y que, muy por el contrario de lo que yo pensaba, me termine encariñando con ella.

Estabamos caminando fuera del lugar, cuando notamos que Evelynn se había ido a la puerta de la señorita y empezó a tocarla sin parar:

-¡Dije que se fueran!- Dijo aquella voz que se hallaba detrás de la puerta, la puerta se abrió de un portaso. -¡Ya les dije que…!-

- _Misu, onegaishimasu, watashi wa anata to issho ni benky_ _ō_ _shitaidesu, onegaishimasu!_ (Señorita, por favor, quiero estudiar con usted, ¡Por favor!)- Dijo Evelynn mientras rogaba con sus manos puestas encima de ella, la mujer la miro con sorpresa.

-Ese idioma…- Dijo la Lingüista recordando con los ojos abrillantados. –Un idioma perdido en el tiempo y que solo es encontrado en muy pocas ciudades del mundo…-

-¿Eh?- Dijo Evelynn confundida mientras bajaba sus orejas.

-¡Eres perfecta!- La levanto por los brazos, Evelynn pego un pequeño grito. –Esta bien, me encargare de ella, pero ustedes no vienen hasta dentro de 6 horas, asi que váyanse.-

Con esto dicho, ella se fue adentro con Evelynn en brazos de un portazo dejándonos a Poppy y a mí sin comentarios:

-…-

-…-

-Bastante candente.- Dije de mal gusto.

-¡Pervertido!- Me miro de mala manera.

-¡Hablo de su actitud, rubia!-

Me propino un golpe en las baterías haciendome caer al suelo con las manos puestas en mi zona afectada mientras gruñía por el dolor.

…

Despues de haber salido del Hospital nos dirigimos a nuestro principal objetivo, el castillo del Rey. Habiamos llegado al inmenso lugar, era una composición maravillosa a lo que se veía en ese momento, picudas piedras en los costados donde yacían los cuartos mas importantes y después el centro, donde se encontraba el mismísimo rey. Lo que rodeaba prácticamente todo el castillo eran unas empalizas hechas de una Piedra bastante resistente o al menos asi parecía, estábamos en un pequeño puente que daba con un rio que se perdia en el horizonte en el cual lo rodeaban los arboles. La cabellera de Poppy se movia al compaz del viento que estaba soplando en ese momento al igual que el mio, un viento frio y refrescante, que te hacia poner los pelos del brazo como escarpias.

-¿Este es el lugar verdad?- Dije mientras miraba a Poppy con atención.

-Si.- Respondio ella. –Escucha Andrew, hagas lo que hagas, no te separes de mi y no acotes si no se te lo pide, ¿Okey?-

-¿Tengo que decir algo si me hablan?-

-En lo posible no trates de hablar, deja que sea la habladora aquí ya que están llenos de gente importante y soldados más grandes que yo…-

-Con grande te refieres a rango, ¿Verdad?- La interrumpi de repente.

-Si, asi que deja que hable.- Dijo con seriedad en su voz.

Asenti decidido, después de ello, entramos a estas grandes puertas expectantes a lo que sea que pueda llegar a pasar. Nuestras vidas en Demacia recién comienzan, con todas las cosas que hemos vivido el primer dia fue mas que suficiente para convencerme de que, por el tiempo que estemos aquí, cosas raras van a pasar.

*Pero lo mas importante es: ¿Qué significaran esos sueños y que significado traerán consigo? Y mas aun, ¿Quién es aquella criatura de mis sueños y como sabe mi nombre?* Pense mientras caminábamos para el frente.

Capitulo completado.


End file.
